Dragons Order
by York Lane
Summary: Remnant a world where legends are real, once protected by five guardians and threatened by an evil immortal enemy, now as that evil returns, those guardians reincarnate.
1. Prologue 1

**Hello it's York Lane and I suddenly came up with an idea and I wanted to do it, so hear it is, that's all I can really say about it.**

Prologue 1 Jaune Arc of Crimson Flames

Jaune Arc walked through the wilderness, the other member's of team RNJR were not present, they had come to a four way crossroad, Nora thought it was a good idea to walked down each one to see if they all met up, before they could stop her she had already run ahead, so they decided to do it anyways.

It was a mistake and he admitted that, looking around he had no idea how he would meet up with the others now, he kept walking ''it's fine'' he said to himself ''we have Scrolls, hopefully we can use those to meet up'' said Jaune ready to pull his Scroll out, but then he saw flames in the distance.

''well hopefully there their'' said Jaune rushing off towards the flames.

When he got there he saw to his horror it was a small village that had been attacked by the White Fang, the White Fang were still there too and they had spotted him, they started to attack him, Jaune had gotten better, but he was still not good enough.

They quickly overtook him and were easily beating him, slashing at him and shooting at him, he used his shield to block most of it but ultimately it was pointless as they started to kick him about to one another like a football, he still had a firm grip on his sword but he could barely find the will to fight back, before they each got to have a hit in, they also added in there own taunts to him.

''heh can you believe this guy?'' asked one of them kicking Jaune to the ground.

''yeah what a loser'' laughed another kicking him in the ribs, as a group of them started to gang up and just kick him.

''wait wasn't this kid suppose to be Pyrrha Niko's partner?'' asked one of them.

''yeah, guess this is why she died, being paired up with some loser'' grinned another one.

Something then snapped in Jaune, he picked up Corcea Mors again and slashed again but this time it was with reckless abandon and crimson flames burned on the sword shooting out the White Fang caught on fire, crying out they ran away, jumping in the water trying to put it out, but it didn't work.

Jaune looked down at the blade, it was now out of fire, the White Fang who were not burning saw this too and chose to attack, only for Jaune to surprise them and himself as he started to fight with skill he never knew he had, snatching up another sword he started to fight duel style, he was easily winning against all of them.

''r-retreat!'' cried the leader of the attack.

The White Fang troops started to run and as they did Jaune dropped the second sword, he then took out the Scroll and started to call the other's to find them, he eventually did find them, he decided not to mention the White Fang attack, something still didn't feel right about it, how did he fight like that? He never did before? It was just bizzar and he needed to think it over, he needed to figure out how? How did he do that?

Later Team RNJR had formed a camp and were going to sleep after putting out the fire, they went to sleep, Jaune stayed up for a bit to train with the video Pyrrha had left him, just thinking of what could have been, he hated himself for every stupid decision he made back when they were at Beacon and kept thinking 'it should have been me' before he went to sleep.

That night as he laid in his sleeping bag Jaune had a weird dream, in the dream he stood in a dark void with crimson flames burning under his feet, in front of him was a dragon, this dragon was unlike anything he had heard of in a story book, Jaune had grown up hearing of dragons as great lizards, but this looked like no mere lizard.

This dragon stood tall and strong on its hind legs, it had red scales covering it's whole body, it had dark blue tattoo's though of swords and flames, it's scales looked like proper armor, it had shoulder pads with white blade like spikes on the side of it, it had four rams horn and one horn on the top of its head, but two of it's ram horns had been broken, it had spikes on its shins and massive red wings, in one hand it held two mighty sword, both of them glinted showing just how sharp they were, it was glaring at him with such hate and contempt that Jaune didn't even think it were possible to ever have.

 **''** **I do not accept you!''**

Jaune shot up from his sleeping bag breathing deeply, he felt a surge of pain in his right hand and took his glove off to look at it, on his right hand was a birth mark, it was a very strange one as well, it was a symbol of a dragons head, the dragons head looked, quite like the one in his dream, as he thought about it.

All over Remnant, four other people were also looking down at their hands, which also had peculiar birthmarks that were glowing as well.

 **Yeah before anyone asks what my obsession with putting Jaune as my main character in most of my stories is, I honestly don't know, I guess I just like the idea of loser characters turning out to be insanely powerful or something.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy these Prolouge's, I decided to do five at once to show you the new character's in there own ways, kinda like the Red to Yellow trailers and if you read them all please tell me which character hear is your favorite, Jaune or one of my OC's.**

 **Please note there all going to have a dream where a dragon stands right in front of them.**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2 Altair of the Blue Flames

'Who am I?' thought a young man as he looked upon the horizon of a mountain top that he was currently standing on, it was all so beautiful, but it did not give him any sense of peace, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

He didn't understand any of this, he woke up one day and could not remember for the love of his life who he was, he had remained calm though, finding a simple shirt and pants he left the inn he was at and started to ask if anyone knew who he was, but they didn't, so he went on a quest to figure out who he was, he just went wherever his body took him, he couldn't explain it, but he couldn't find anything, not even his name and so he crafted himself one to use for the time, Altair.

He could remember something thought and that was all of his fight abilities as well as some powers that he had, he also knew a lot about aura and semblances and all that, he didn't know how he could remember this and not his own name but he'd take what he could get.

Altair was a young man, he didn't know how old he was but he was betting he was an age around nineteen to twenty, he had messy black hair which he had finger combed and blue eyes, he wore black cargo jeans, he also wore a black jacket, with blue lines on the arms and black boots, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he just allowed his muscular chest to go on display, he looked like an edgy rock star, which was rather ironic since from what little he knew about rock music, he hated it.

He started to walk down the mountain he started to hear something, suddenly realizing it was a person in distress he bolted off in the direction and saw one horrible sight, it was a man assaulting a woman and a little girl.

The man was big and muscular, like Altair he wasn't wearing a shirt and instead was just wearing some straps over his muscular chest, connected to those straps was an iron sledge hammer, he wore ripped jeans and sported tribal tattoo's all over his body including his face.

''foolish woman I already told you give me your body, the pitiful offer you gave wasn't enough'' growled the man.

''no please don't hurt us'' begged the woman, as her child clung to her in fear.

''foolish woman don't resist Rano of the mountains'' smirked the man pervertidly.

''well soon your gonna be lamo of the clobbered'' said Altair, causing everyone to draw eyes upon him as he stood on that cliff top.

''oh look at that ladies, a hero has come to save you, but wouldn't it be more dramatic to wait as I hurt them and then when I'm finished avenge them?'' asked Rano.

''well then I guess I just can't be a hero then'' Altair shrugged ''because I'm not patient enough to just stand by and watch as you hurt people''

''oh then come down hear pretender'' smirked Rano ''I've wanted a good fight for a while now''

''don't worry I can most certainly give you a fight'' said Altair jumping down from the cliff and landing on his feet and getting into stance ''come on then''

Rano grinned and charged in ready to throw a punch, Altair got out of stance and just held his fist out, Rano punched Altair's fist and it sent him flying back into a range of rocks.

'it's as I thought, this guy's just a chump I don't need to fight seriously against him and I don't need to use any of my powers' thought Altair.

''ms. Get yourself and your child out of hear'' Altair ordered, the woman immediately picked up her child and started to run, Altair turned back to Rano who was getting back up.

Rano drew out his hammer and grinned, Altair got back into stance, Rano charged at Altair again, this time swinging his hammer, which Altair quickly backed away from, but Rano kept swinging at Altair not giving him one chance to counter, Altair eventually got it, he'd have to use his powers hear.

Altair dodged another strike and then grabbed the hammer by it's head, confusing Rano before laughing ''what do you think your doing you fool I'm just going to pull you back and punch you'' laughed Rano pulling the hammer back, but then he saw it was now just a pole and saw the head was now just a ball of molten slag resting at Altair's feet, he looked up to see Altair smirking, he then punched Rano in the face forcing him back.

Rano dropped the handle and charged Altair locking hands with his hands and pushing one another in a sort of sumo style fight, there was no denying though that Rano was way heavier than Altair, due to his muscle mass, while Altair had less muscle though it was much strong and much more refined allowing him to push much harder, but then suddenly Altair gave up pushing and let Rano come in towards, taken by surprise Rano stumbled and fell, giving Altair the perfect opportunity to headbutt him, causing Rano to fall down.

''that it?'' asked Altair.

''shut up you bastard!'' growled Rano.

Rano charged again and made a grab for Altair, but Altair grabbed his arm too and the two started to rapidly punch on another, neither of them backing down, but it soon ended as Rano raised his hand over his head and summoned a stone, before smashing it into Altair's head knocking him to the floor, before summoning a larger stone and holding it over his head.

''well pretender, I suppose I should ask you your name, but… well nevermind!'' grinned Rano.

But then Altair slammed both his palms on the floor.

''FIRESTORM!''

Blue flames then exploded from the ground, exploding into the sky and blazing in a huge tower of flames, almost everyone in remnant could see the blazing tower of blue flames, until it dispersed, leaving just an unharmed Altair around him was earth that was scorched pitch black.

Altair looked up to see Rano, he was alive but he was scorched and burned bad, his hair had been singed right off, the boulder he was holding had crumpled into charcoal, he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth before he collapsed, Altair slowly got up and looked around.

''I hate using that'' he sighed.

''m-mister?'' asked a small voice, Altair turned to see the woman and child he just saved.

''your still hear?'' asked Altair shocked that they were still there.

''y-yes we wanted to thank you'' said the woman.

''you looked so cool mister'' said the little girl.

''thanks I try to'' said Altair.

''please accept this'' said a woman pulling out a wad of money ''it's not much but it's all we have''

''no I could never accept that'' said Altair refusing ''I did what's right and you do what's right because it's right and that's the only reason you should do what's right, go it's ok now''

''thank you sir'' the woman bowed.

''thank you very much mister'' said the little girl bowing with her.

''it's nothing'' said Altair walking away.

''wait sir can I please ask your name?'' asked the woman.

''my name'' said Altair hesitant, he wanted to give his true name not the alias he was using until he could find that out ''I don't know my name I don't remember anything much about my old life, but if you want a name, I'm currently using an Alias until I remember my name, that alias is Altair''

''thank you Mr. Altair'' said the woman.

''your welcome'' said Altair walking away.

Later as night descended, Altair laid down looking at the moon, making sure to keep his senses sharp, he closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep and started to dream.

In his dream he was standing in a void, but at the bottom of the void, bellow where he was standing blue flames had ignited and in front of him stood a dragon, it had cobalt blue scales, with black flame markings covering it all over, it had two black ram horns and blue flaming eyes that burned into Altair's soul.

 **''I accept you!''**

after that Altair shot up taking a deep gasp and deep breaths of air, he then felt pain in his right hand; looking down at it he saw a birthmark he had was glowing.

'what could this mean?' he thought to himself.


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3 Thane of Blades

A large wagon pulled by two horse carrying a ton of supplies moved along, a man at the age of thirty drove the wagon and another younger man sat next to him with a sword, he was the security for this Wagon, recently more and more Grimm had been attacking these passage ways and so they needed extra security so they had started to hire Mercenary's as the Huntsmen were all too busy.

This young man's face was hidden by his hood, he wore a long brown coat with a hood, he wore a black shirt and blue denim jeans, he had military combat boots and was wearing armored gauntlets, a simple sword was strapped to his side.

''I'm glad your hear, your one of the best aren't you?'' the man asked.

''I'm good at what I do let's just say that'' said the Mercenary.

''oh good we'll defiantly need that, by the way I didn't ask your name'' said driver.

''it's Thane'' said the Mercenary brandishing his sword ''don't worry while I'm hear you'll be safe and it seems, we have company''

just then a giant Grimm burst from the ground and let out a fearsome roar, this Grimm was large and reptilian like, it had two massive clawed arms and two short but strong legs, it had a face that had a mask but it's mask completely covered its face and didn't give it any eyes, instead it had two large antenna.

Thane jumped up and with a single swing of his sword he cut it's arm off, before landing on it's back and stabbing it in the head, the giant Grimm collapsed dead, the driver of the wagon just steered in amazement.

''don't steer just keep going'' said Thane, the Driver nodded before he proceeded.

Thane quickly leapt off the body of the dead Grimm, which was quickly disintegrating, but soon Beowolves and Ursa came from the forest, there was a total of twenty of each of themand for every five of each Grimm there was one alpha.

''oh so that's how we want to play it eh?'' asked Thane ''I didn't want to do this, but guess I have no choice''

Thane took off his hood revealing his long brown mullet and his green eyes, he then was enveloped by a blinding light, when the light dimmed down he was now wearing a full suit of battle armor.

This was his semblance, he had this ability for a while now, the armor he was wearing was completely black, it had red lines running all over it, it was very… sharp to say the least as a blade was attached to it's helmet, it had clawed fingers and sharp spikes on it's knuckles, it had blades on it's shoulders, it have blades on it's knees and elbows.

Thane charged forwards, headbutting a Beowolf with his bladed helmet, he then proceeded to fight the other's off, smashing his fist right through and Ursa's stomach, then be elbowed another Beowolf in the chest causing it to die as well, he looked around, they were trying to surround him.

''Mr. Thane help!'' cried the Driver.

Thane turned to see the Driver was being ganged up on by the Alpha Grimm.

''hang on!'' called Thane, but just as he was about to rush in, a Beowolf that was right behind him bit down on him helmet, trying to crush it, Thane was about to reach up and rip it off him, but then more Grimm ganged up on him and started to claw and bite down on the armor.

CRRCK

The armor was starting to break, Thane was despratly trying to fight back, but it seemed just hopeless as the Alpha's started to attack the Driver, no he couldn't let this happen!

''NO!'' roared Thane, throwing them off him, as a dragon burst out from behind him and let out a mighty roar and then the armor transformed.

It now had a completely different look, it was now made to completely fit Thane's body, it had a more dragon theme as the boots now had sharp points at the ends of the tows which resembled dragon talons, it had claws fingers and blades on the forearm armor, and spikes on the elbows and knees, it had a short cape and kama and the helmet looked kind of like a dragons head, with horns pointing backwards.

''what the, what just happened?'' Thane asked looking down at himself to see how his armor had transformed ''never mind''

just then two swords appeared next to Thane ''awesome'' said Thane taking them.

Thane then charged forwards and using both swords he began to cut through the Grimm at a rapid pace, cutting and slashing, the Grimm bit down with there teeth and slashed with there claws only for them to break when they touched the armor, they were helpless as Thane cut them down, eventually Thane had finished them all off.

He looked back to the driver, who was looking at Thane with just pure awestruck amazement, Thane disengaged the armor and just smirked ''well come on, we have a schedule to follow, it would be rude to be late''

After getting the Wagon to it's needed destination and getting the money he was offered Thane went to an Inn.

''hello sir how may I help you?'' asked the receptionist.

''I'd like a room'' Thane said plainly.

After getting a room, Thane took out something from his home, it was an old idol from his home village, setting it down on the bed side table, he laid down and went to sleep.

In Thanes dream he was at a mountain range, swords were stabbed into the ground all around him and a large dragon stood in front of him, this dragon was a bit similar to dragon's in legends but also looked very completely different, it was a large with green scales, it stood on two strong hind legs, it had spikes all over its back, it had two strong arms and it's two black eyes glared at Thane before it seemed to smirk at him.

 **''I like the look in your eyes!''**

with that Thane woke up and looked down to the birth mark on his hand, it was glowing, Thane just pondered on this for a while before shrugging and going back to sleep.


	4. Prologue 4

Prologue 4 Kole the one with the Dragons Arm

In a bar called 'the Heavenly Bottle' a young man the age of seventeen sat with a mug of beer in his hand, which he had gotten with a fake ID, this young man is Kole, Kole Kurosaki.

He is a young man of the upcoming age of 18, he is from an area of Kuroyuri, like Lie Ren, he has dark blue hair which white streaks in them, he had storm grey eyes which once held a sharpness to them, but now were dull, he was wearing a white button up shirt, he was wearing a dark blue trench coat and jeans with this, along with black sneakers, one of his arms was covered with nothing but a sleeve, but his other arm was wrapped in bandages.

He downed his drink and then looked around, his eyes still hazy from all that he had to drink, but he saw a big gang of men crowding around one of the servers and harassing her, Kole sighed and got up, he wouldn't let this happen, he shakily started to walk towards them, tumbling over a few times.

''alright leave the ladies alone'' he slurred.

''or what'' growled one of the men.

''ok, ok lets all try to be sophistimcat-sophlisificited-sophistiricate-'' Kole trailed off trying to say it.

''sophisticated?'' asked one of the men.

''yeah that's it'' Kole slurred ''let's be gentlemen hear and not do anything stupid''

the lead man who had grabbed the woman just said ''can one of you just kill this A-hole already''

one of the men drew out a sword and slashed down at Kole, who quickly raised his bandaged arm to block, the sword hit and cut into Kole's bandages, but that was the only thing it cut, Kole's eyes became sharp as he instantly sobered up and the bandages fell and revealed his arm, all the patrons eyes widened as they looked at it, it was an arm, but it wasn't a humans arm, it was a dragon's, it could only be described that way, it was red in color with golden nails and a golden spike on the elbow which Kole usually concealed in his coat's sleeve.

''ok I tried to be nice'' he growled, all his slurs were gone as he pulled out a double barreled revolver.

The whole gang then charged him, one guy threw a kick at Kole, but Kole caught the attack with his dragon arm and then shot the man with his revolver, he fired a shot at another guy, knocking him down, Kole was only aiming for knee shots, he didn't want to kill anyone, he stood shooting them down or punching with his dragon arm, which had a golden aura glowing around it, eventually two guys snuck up behind Kole and pulled his trench coat back and started to punch him in the face, pushing him down they started to kick him.

All of the gang soon got up and joined in, all the patrons looked quite scared as they watched this, but Kole forced himself up, his arm was really glowing now, he smashed it into the floor sending all of the thugs and a few of the patrons flying back into the walls knocking them out.

''that it?'' asked Kole getting up.

''do you know who I am?'' growled the leader.

''some really tough guy?'' asked Kole.

''I'm the boss, I'm Bad End'' growled the man.

''well then I guess I'm going to have to be your bad end now ain't I'' grinned Kole.

Bad End let out a roar and made a punch for Kole using his aura to charge up his fist, Kole simply just held his fist up blocking the punch with the back of his hand, he didn't seem fazed in the slightest, Bad End was taken aback before using another charged up punch and punching Kole in the face.

This hit actually sent Kole flying back into one of the walls, he hit it and fell down, dropping his revolver in the process, but that wasn't it, Bad End picked Kole up by the hair and was about to punch him in the face but Kole caught his fist with his dragon hand and punched him in the face with his normal hand, before starting to crush Bad End's hand, Bad End let go of Koles hair dropping Kole to the floor, Kole then let go of Bad Ends hand and punched Bad End in the gut throwing him across the room, Kole then picked up his revolver in his dragon hand.

''ha, I counted, that revolver can only fire six rounds and you haven't reloaded

''seven'' Kole corrected ''hear let me show you shot number seven''

Kole fired the final round of his revolver and out of the barrel came a large golden serpent like dragon shot out of the revolver and blasted into Bad End slamming him into the wall that was part of the pubs entrance and blasted a huge hole in the wall around him, when the shot ended, Bad End collapsed badly burnt and all the patrons started to run out of the hole that was just made.

''oh come on I just saved someone'' said Kole as he saw the woman he was helping running away too ''god damnnit''

Suddenly Kole had a strange flash that resembled a sort of dream, in this strange flash Kole was in a void that was dimly lit and in front of him stood a dragon, this dragon stood on it's hind legs, it was pitch black with green outlines around all it's scales and blue markings, it's hands looked just like Koles dragon arm, it's blue markings looked to be some kind of ritual markings, it had two horns on its head and it's eyes were storm grey like Kole's and steering right into him.

 **''You must accept yourself!''**

With that the flash was done, Kole shook his head to snap out of it suddenly felt a surge of pain in his normal hand and looked down on it to see the symbol that had been a birthmark on his hand since he was an infant was glowing.

Kole just looked down at it confused and then shrugged as he walked back to the bar ''sorry for the mess, but can you get me something to make me forget my troubles?'' he asked quickly.

 **So there you go that's Kole, tell me your thoughts do you like him being a drunk or do you think he shouldn't be one, don't worry he will quit alcohol and won't abuse it so hard in the future.**


	5. Prologue 5

**So hear it is the final one of them and not only is this the only woman, but this also might be the most difficult one out of all of them to write, mostly because I kept switching out characters, I was fickle unable to decide which one I wanted for this, I eventually settled on this one, I'm hoping it was the right choice.**

Prologue 5 Kiran of the Lighting

A young woman walked across a stone pathway, she was currently walking into a small town, she was wearing a long black cloak that covered her whole body hiding all of her features as she strode down the red prick pathway, this little town was very nice, but the town seemed disserted, she looked around and then saw it, all the towns people were lined up ready to be executed by the White Fang.

''hello everyone'' said Adam strolling up to the front of the gunners ''I am Adam Taurus and I just wanted to say rest assure, this sacrifice we are making will help us to prove the significance of the Faunus with this''

an elderly man the mayor of the town stumbled forth and said ''fine Adam but I pled kill just me and even if you kill the people you won't be accepted, not the way you wanted to be respected''

''shut up old man'' growled Adam ''now gun them down, use everything we have!''

the White Fang then began to fire upon them using everything they had, bullets, grenades and missiles, but as they ran out of Grenades and missiles they saw it wasn't working and stopped firing.

A golden triangular shield stood in front of all the people, it was projecting a golden dome shield around the people, the woman then strode up and deactivated the shield.

She then took the cloak off and dropped it to the floor revealing her body, her body was quite nice, it was well built and muscular, but it also was quite sexy as well, she had messy blond hair, with some of her fringe covering her eyes, which were a deep shade of blue, she was wearing a black and gold breast plate of armor that covered her chest to her hips, she wore black gauntlets that covered her whole forearms and had gold shoulder plates, the rest of her arms were uncovered, she had a black and gold dress skirt which reached to her knees and she was wearing black and gold armored boots.

She started to strode towards them, one of the White Fang fired a bullet at her, she just back hand slapped the bullet away ''I am Kiran of the Valkyries and I'll give you all one chance, turn away now'' she said.

The White Fang didn't listen just fired, everyone in the town quickly ran for cover, Kiran sighed as she just ran forwards picking up her golden triangular shield to block all the bullets she tackled into one of them breaking there line, the shield then disappeared as she just started to use pure melee to fight them.

Usually she only needed one or two punches to knock them down, but she didn't hold back from kicking some guys shin which broke his leg causing him to fall over, each guy came up to her expecting to take her down and she just took them down so much easier.

''ENOUGH!'' a voice cried out.

All the White Fang stopped and departed as Adam strode over, he was clearly not happy with this.

''are you there leader?'' asked Kirin.

''yes I am, now who are you?'' asked Adam.

''I am Kiran, Kiran of the Valkyries and your wrath is over'' said Kirin.

''oh is that so'' growled Adam.

As he got himself into stance ready to fight, he then fired Wilt, but Kirin caught it easily and threw it back to him, catching it in his hand he resheathed the sword and got ready for combat.

Kiran opened her left hand, which held the shield and the shield disappeared she then closed her right hand and a large claymore appeared in that hand, it had blue markings that looked to be a sword on it, it had a gold guard that looked like angel wings and red gem was in the middle of the guard.

Adam just shrugged it off the summoning of the weapon as her semblance, which it was, she then charged at him, but he quickly blocked with Wilt, he then made a go with Blush to shoot her in the head, but she just knocked the attempt away with her arm, leaving Adam with only Wilt.

The two then began to just clash with swords, using all the sword skills they had, to Adam's surprise this woman was much stronger than she looked, she had a very aggressive style, slashing down over and over, causing Adam to go defensive to block her many over head strikes, bringing down her last strike, Adam blocked with it over his head, this strike forced him down on his knees.

Kiran then closed her fist summoning her shield to her left hand, she then socked Adam across the face with it, sending him flying back, landing on his back several feet away.

Adam growled as he got up, he now had a massive scar across his face, the mask had broken showing his glaring red eyes and had severed one of his horns off, he quickly ran over to where Bush was and picked it up, sheathing Wilt.

Kiran then held her sword forwards and fired a blast of lightning at Adam, Adam quickly used Wilt and Blush to block and absorb the lightning into the blade, he then charged towards Kiran ready to unleash his Semblance.

Kiran just smirked as he charged and summoned a lightning bolt down absorbing it into her sword, she then charged at Adam, they clashed swords, a huge blast of red and lightning erupted fromt the strike, but Adam was thrown back into a house which collapsed on top of him.

The other member's of the White Fang quickly gathered him up as they started there retreat, everyone from the town gathered behind Kiran and started to cheer and say things like ''yeah and don't come back!''

The Mayor went over to Kiran ''thank you Ms. You have saved our small town, thank you, we were just about to get a huntsman and we were worrying about something like this, when it happened we were worried, but you saved us, thank you can we do anything to repay you?'' he asked.

''do you have any mead?'' she asked.

Later Kiran was drinking her 20th mug of mead, she was perfectly sober, while most of the men had passed out, she were trying to out drink her and failing, she felt tired now so she decided to go to bed, she had made a booking with an Inn who let her stay for free for saving there town.

They had given her the best room they had too, she laid down and drifted into a deep sleep, she also had a dream, but this was different, she stood in front of this dragon with no nervousness, thunder and lightning boomed over head revealing the beast.

This Dragon was very different, unlike any of the other dragons this dragon was on all fours, it looked like of like a horse, but instead of hooves it had claws, it had a dragon head with glaring red eyes and a unicorn like horn that seemed to be drill based, it had golden scales with black streaks on certain parts of it's body and it had a long blue maine of hair.

''what am I hear for?'' Kiran asked.

 **''it's time''**

with that Kiran woke up and looked down to her hand to see a symbol on it was glowing, getting out of her bed and walking up to the window she looked out to the night sky and said to herself ''I now must find the others''

 **So there that's them all, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope people like this, my goal is to have them all meet up by chapter ten so if you have any ideas how to do that I'm all ears.**


	6. Chapter 1

**Before I start the first chapter I'd like to give a thank you to Jack Lycan, he has helped me with not only this story with his suggestion in the reviews but has also helped me with another story, Cyberse Jaune.**

 **Now I'm just going to say this I am not going to explain anything with the dragons until they all meet up, then Kiran will explain everything to everyone, it'll also be explained what a Valkyrie is, they will get a secret base, it's going to be something that I quite like the idea of being a base and we might get introduced to a new race of people.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 1

It had been two days since Kiran had the dream to tell her that it was time for them all to unite and she had began to search for the others, they all had a connection that they could all use to find each other and currently she was using that, it wasn't easy as they're connection was still very weak from recently awakening, but it was there, she was currently trying to find them, she could see that they seemed to have felt the connection too, because two of the three had been drawn to the others, she decided she's try and meet up with two of them at once, but there was one thing that worried her, the Grimm, they'd be more drawn to them than ever.

''Hopefully they have fighting skills or our numbers will lower very quickly'' said Kiran.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune crouched behind a collapsed log as he listened to Ren and Nora talk about there team name, Nora saying there name shoulder be Team JNRR and Ren saying that there name was fine being RNJR, Jaune was just ignoring it and focusing on the task at hand, but it wasn't just that it was more.

Something had been happening to him and he was trying to figure out how to figure it out, he had been having the feeling he needed to be somewhere else, but not just one somewhere, four somewheres, he didn't know why, but he didn't want to abandon the group, so he was fighting the urge to follow his instincts and start to go to where he was being drawn, but that wasn't the only thing though that had been happening to him, his eyesight for one had increased, he could now see in the dark clearly, his sense of smell and hearing had increased as well, using this he had been able to help his current team avoid Grimm using these skills.

But more and more Grimm were finding them and he had a feeling it had something to do with him and the dragon he had seen in his dream, things had been changing and fast and he knew it from the moment he saw that tower of blue flames **(Read Prolouge 2 Altair of the Blue Flames)** he knew it, he knew something was going on and it involved him.

Currently he was listening out for Ruby, they had been hired for a job to eliminate a Geist Grimm, suddenly Ruby fell through the trees saying ''bad... landing... strategy'' with that a battle start, Jaune was weaponless because they decided to leave Jaune without a weapon, his weapon was being upgraded like how the other's had there weapons upgraded and he was now left without one, Ruby basically went on to say he didn't need one since he was the strategist of the group, but it didn't make him feel any better for his lack of talent in combat.

'damnit how come I'm always like this, I want to stop being the pathetic loser stuck in the tree while his friends are on the ground fighting for there lives!' thought Jaune, his thought's flashed to the crimson flames, he had tried to use them again, but he constantly failed to do it 'no I can do it! I can do it!'' just then Jaune's fist ignited into crimson flames, this took Jaune by complete surprise, he tired to shake off the flames, but then saw three stones thrown by the Geist, he quickly jumped up onto the first stone, then onto the second stone and finally onto the third stone, after being amazed by this he noticed the flames didn't burn.

 **''impressive boy, I might have underestimated you''** said a voice, it sounded like the Dragon that was in his dream, Jaune quickly looked around confused **''you can't see me boy, just, you've accessed my power now use it!''**

Jaune looked down at his Crimson Flaming fist took a deep breath and ran forwards, using his enhanced eyesight he looked for any weak points in the possessed stones, until he saw it, it was a spider web crack right under the mask, as he got close the Geist swung it's burning arm at him, but he jumped and began to run up it, his eyes then fixed into a glare and the Geist froze completely, Jaune took this opportunity to jump up and smash his fist into the stone, the punch literally exploded blowing the Geists body to pieces, but the Geist still remained still, unmoving from the glare Jaune had placed on it, Ruby then simply shot it and finished it.

 **''excellent work boy, it seems as though, I've underestimated you... we should talk later''** said the dragons voice.

Jaune nodded, as his friends crowded around him and asked him how he had done that, all Jaune could answer with is ''I don't know'' they started to go to

 **''good work boy, you surprised me I will admit, I didn't expect you to be able to access my power, you might be worth something after all''** said the dragon **''I'll talk to you later''**

-LINE BREAK-

Altair kept running, he wanted to get where he was going fast, after the dream he had, he had found two black wrist rings, they both had a single blue gem in them, Altair was a little bit suspicious of them but he thought they were cool so he put them on, one at a time, once he did that he had started to move, he felt something, he felt like he needed to be somewhere and he decided just to move there, but he had been attacked by several Grimm, but for him it was just an inconvenience, for him though, he knew there was more to that dream then he thought, he had to get to each one of the points he was going to quickly.

A Beowolf just jumped out in front of him, Altair just smirked though it as he ran past it the Grimm was severed in two, he kept running but then saw he was surrounded by Grimm, there were all kinds Beowolves, Ursa, Death Stalker, King Taijitu, Boarabusk, Creeps and Griffons.

''well then looks like I'm surrounded'' said Altair clenching his fist and it ignited with Cobalt Blue Flames ''if you want a shot, then lets go''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Kole sat on a stool at a pubs bar, he was drinking doing his best to tune it out, to tune out any need he had to go somewhere, he was trying to completely dull it out with Alcohol, but so far it wasn't working, it was like an irritating itch he couldn't scratch no matter how hard he tried to scratch it, the words he had in that flash were playing in his head.

 **''you need to accept** **yourself?''**

'why should I' he thought spitefully 'why should I accept this thing that's pretty much made me into a freak'

But as he sat there drinking he could feel one of these pulls growing closer and closer to him, he just shrugged and ignored it as he kept drinking.

-LINE BREAK-

Thane could feel it he was getting close now, he was getting close to one of the points he was being called too, he decided to rest out for the night and make it there tomorrow, he had lit torches all around his campsite and looked around as he heard the rustling of the bushes, he drew out his sword and grabbed a torch, it didn't look like he was going to have much sleep tonight, a Beowolf jumped out and Thane slashed its head off, it collapsed and it died.

he heard more rustles from the forest, he summoned his new armour and stabbing the torch back into the ground, he summoned another sword and was prepared to make his final stand.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **ok listen I know I said I was going to have them meet by chapter 10, but now I'm changing it, I'm not sure where this is going I really ultimately don't so I'm now going to make it they need to get together by chapter 10 at the most, they can all join up together earlier, because as I said I'm not sure where this is going.**

 **just figured were probably not going to get Kiran for a few chapters just letting you know, just to let you know I'm one of those guys who looks at the statistics to see if the story's doing good or not and I've seen a lot of people looking at the 1st and 5th prologue more than any other, so I guess a lot of people like Kira and I like her too, she one of my favourite created by me characters.**


	7. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was now night and Jaune had been training by himself, following Pyrrha's video, he knew Ruby was watching him, his new enhanced senses gave him that advantage, he could smell her rose and cookie scent was easy to sell, but he didn't care, she could watch all she wanted, he'd just wait till she was gone to pull off his second amount of business he was intending to do that night and she was gone soon enough.

''what do we need to do to talk face to face?'' he asked.

 **''simple sit in meditative state, close your eyes and just relax''** said the dragon.

''alright'' sighed Jaune sitting down crosslegged.

Jaune took a deep breath before closing his eyes, after taking several deep soothing breaths, soon he began to drift, when he opened his eyes again he saw he was now sat right in front of the dragon, who glared down at Jaune, it swords were in its sheaths and its arms were simply crossed.

''so whats there to talk about?'' asked Jaune.

 **''you used my power how?''** asked the Dragon.

''I honestly don't know'' said Jaune ''I know I concentrated very hard and then it just happened''

 **''hmmm a fluke then''** said the Dragon **I did not give you my power and yet you can use it anyway, your more powerful than I thought you'd be''**

''ok my turn, where are we?'' asked Jaune.

 **''this is something called the subconscious''** said the Dragon **''everyone has one of these, humans, animals, bugs, anything with a conscious has a** **subconscious and as of such beings can reside in this world of the subconscious''**

''one more thing, you said you don't accept me what do you mean by that?'' asked Jaune.

 **''I mean what I said''** said the dragon angrily **''I don't accept you boy, I don't accept you for one minute, I don't like the fact your my host, that you have my power, I quite frankly just don't like it, this is just me showing you a void, this is your real subconscious''**

the blackness was taken away and replaced with a volcano, lava running down it, islands were in-between the magma stream, but something was wrong, a dark cloud was over it and it was bucketing down, burning the dragon as steam came off him, Jaune could see the dragon was clearly in pain.

 **''look at what you've done to this world! just look around! I need to be constantly rained upon because of you! get out! I don't want to see you get out!''** shouted the dragon **''but heed this warning, leave your group! because as long as your with them the Grimm will keep coming for you in larger and larger numbers until they get to you!''**

With that Jaune was forced out, Jaune felt worse now, he had not only found out more about the dragon, but how he was apparently causing it pain, he also learned that he was drawing Grimm to his team, but now this did raise a question, should he leave the group?

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Altair stood surrounded by Grimm, he was heavily outnumbered having to fight off twenty Beowolves, ten Ursa, five Boarabusk, thirty Creeps, ten Griffons, two Deathstalkers and a King Taijitu, but just as Altair thought that was all of it a Goliath stormed in, it was a massive Alpha, it had a huge bony armour covering its back with razor sharp spikes on it's back and it's Belly was covered as well, it's head was also fully covered with a horn on its head.

Altair was ready though, he wasn't going down without a fight, in fact he wasn't going down at all, not with his fighting ability's, the Grimm who was either aggressive enough or stupid enough to try at him was a Creep, it jumped at Altair and he swung a kick into the side of its head knocking it down, he then stomped upon it's head breaking it's neck and killing it, it was then that all the Grimm started to charge at once, it was now time for Altair to use all his power.

''Dragon's Claws!'' he cried, just then his fists ignited on flames, before the flames seemed to burst off and leave him with two sets of dragon claws on its fists, these claws were blues and they seemed to be holographic as his hands were still shown through them, Altair then quickly went at it slashing through the Beowolves and Creepers that jumped at him, slicing them to pieces, steam drifted off there body's as he cut them.

The Griffons then leapt at him reaching out for him Altair just turned around and did something else, he took a deep breath in and then released it and as he released it blue flames burst out of his mouth ''ROAR!'' the flames blasted the Griffons in blue flames killing many of them in an instant, others of them just fell to the ground badly burnt and dying, Altair quickly leapt as one of the King Taijitu lunched at him, he then ignited his claws and cut it's black head off and back flipped as the second head lunched at him landing on its head.

he looked around to see what Grimm he still needed to kill, he had now only the Ursa, Boarabusks, Death Stalkers and this thing to deal with, plus the Goliath which hadn't moved and seemed to be judging his ability's before it made any moves, one of the Deathstalker's decided to see if it could hit Altair, Altair quickly pulled on the side of the King Taijitu's head pulling it to the side causing the Deathstalker's sting it through the head killing it.

Altair then jumped off as the snake Grimm started to fall, he landed on top of one of the Death Stalkers and then ignited his claws stabbing them into the monster and cutting it in half, Altair jumped off as all the Boarabusk rolled up and charged at him, Altair jumped over them, but they started to circle him, but Altair wasn't worried about them he quickly dodged and slashed them with his claws as they approached leaving them to be severed in several places at once, but the Ursa then charged him all at once.

Altair then started to fight the Ursa dodging claw swipes and slashing at them with his claws, he cut off there arms and head to make sure that they were dead, Altair then charged the final Death Stalker, dodging each sting it lashed out and then sliding under it, igniting his claws he sliced into it as he slid under it cutting it into eight pieces, Altair got up and looked to see what was left.

the only one left was the Goliath, Altair charged towards the mighty elephant like Grimm and it charged back, but then Altair closed his eyes and reopened them, but now his eyes had changed, his pupils were now completely cobalt blue and were glowing in a fierce glare, with that look in Altair's eyes the Goliath stopped in its tracks, paralysed, Altair kept charging though, jumping up and igniting his claws, he then jumped forwards punching forwards and slicing into the side of the cutting it in half causing it to collapse to the ground and disintegrate, Altair then sighed, that was all of them.

 **''impressive''** said a familiar voice.

''hmm, I knew it wasn't just a dream, so tell me how do I talk to you face to face?'' asked Altair.

 **''oh I can do that myself''** the dragon said, appearing in front of Altair in a sort of ghost form **''it's a pleasure to meet you Altair''**

''well you know my name, can I know yours?'' asked Altair.

 **''of course I am Burūbān''** said the Dragon.

''pleasure, now whats going on?'' asked Altair ''where do I need to go, I know I need to go somewhere so where and how do I know this''

 **''Altair, please listen to me, I know I am probably not one to be trusted right now, but please you need to trust me, there are four more you need to meet with, once you meet them, I will explain everything''** said Burūbān.

Altair looked down considering his options, after a short while he sighed out ''very well'' with that Altair started to run towards his destination again, little did he know that a distance away a young man of his age was watching him and he smirked as he saw Altair's battle.

''heh, heh, heh, it's on now'' he grinned his nails turning a burning hot red.

-LINE BREAK-

Kole was still sat in that bar and was still drinking, he was drunk at this point and passed out head on the bar, when he next woke up he looked around ''ho, so I'm having this again'' he slurred drunkly, he then took a few steps and fell in front of the dragon ''oh hello''

 **''hmm so your still on the ground, drunk''** growled the Dragon **''shameful''**

''hey don't knock it'' slurred Kole reaching into his coat and pulling out a flask of whiskey which he drank.

 **''you know there are four other's that need you don't you?''** the Dragon asked **''one needs you right now,** **desperately, he's close to you and needs help''**

''heh yeah so?'' asked Kole drinking some more liquor.

 **''you know he needs your help don't you?''** asked the Dragon.

''yeah so what?'' asked Kole becoming sober almost instantly ''you said that I need to accept myself, well what is there to accept? look at my arm, I've gotten nothing but pain thanks to it, you know I've actually attempted to cut it off right? So what has this world done for me, in fact what has this arm done for me, why should I help this world!? why should I accept this arm?!''

 **''he's going to die if you don't help him!''** the dragon snarled, this silenced Kole **''you were treated badly by this world because of your arm, I can understand that, the Faunus and the Florus can understand that it's why the White Fang exists and why the Florus have never shown themselves to the world, but it not a reason for you to take your pain out on other's because they** **despise you for being different, doing that makes you no better than they are, there is pain yes, but you must learn that there is also power in that pain, I will not force you though, I will leave you to your thoughts and hope you make the right decision''**

Kole woke up and looked around, nothing had really changed though now Kole's conscious had some weight on it, he looked down on his bandaged up arm, he hated this arm, he despised it, he hated everything about it and wanted it off him more than anything, but could really just sit hear knowing someone could die and do nothing, could he live with that, he hated this world, he really did, but he didn't want anyone to die from his actions, that's why he never killed anyone with his revolver, Kole groaned ''damn me, wait for me vodka'' he got up and started to walk out of the pub.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **so there that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed the Altair fight scene, if you have any ideas for attacks for any of these characters or anything like that please just tell me, I like having feedback from reviewers on a story in fact it's something I really get exited for, so if you have any ideas please just tell me and if I like them I will include them.**

 **and before you ask, yes Wolverine pops his claws, Altair ignites his**


	8. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thane started to pant he was exhausted now, trying to fight all of these Grimm off, but there was too many of them, he was panting, they were attack him one after another to try and tire him out, sacrifice some smaller ones so the bigger ones could win, but now bigger ones were attacking him, Thane had thrown some of the torches into the forest this had caused some Grimm to retreat as they were lit on fire, but other Grimm still held there ground, Thane was confident to hold on though and fight through it, the newest Grimm a Beowolf Alpha charged towards and tackled Thane knocking him down to the ground, it stood above him snarling and growling, its saliva dripping down on Thanes face.

'so this is how it ends' Thane thought bitterly, closing his eyes and waiting ready for the monster to rip his head off.

BANG!

a gunshot rang out, Thane's eyes flashed open and a bullet ripped right into the Grimm's head, leaving a large portion of its head missing as someone strolled in and held out a hand to Thane ''names Kole need a hand?'' he asked.

''yeah that would be great thanks'' said Thane taking the hand, Kole quickly helped him up, afterwards he quickly slotted another bullet into his revolver, Thane was looking at Kole intensely, he could feel it coming from Kole, this was one of the places he needed to go to, Kole was it, Kole was one of the ones he was searching for.

''more are coming'' said Kole.

Thane summoned another sword forth and suddenly hundreds of Grimm appeared all around them, Beowolves, Ursa, Borarabusk, Creep, Griffon, King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Nevermore, Goliath and Beringel.

''damnit, no point holding back'' Kole sighed before taking out a flank and taking a swig of liquor ''do not freak out at this''

Before Thane could ask him what he wasn't suppose to freak out at, Kole had undone all his bandages and showed his Dragon Arm, Thane looked shocked at it, but considering the situation he'd ask later, they got back to back, Thane holding two swords and Kole holding his revolver, flames were burning all over illuminating the forest, the Grimm then started to charge, the Beringel picked up two Beowolves and threw them, but Kole easily shot threw them, causing them to explode.

''h-how are you doing that?'' asked Thane slashing an Ursa in half.

''special bullets, they can kill lower tier Grimm in one shot, but they're pretty rare, cost me an arm and a leg to get these'' said Kole.

Kole fired another shot blasting a Griffon apart, Kole then tried to shoot again only to realise he was out of ammo, Kole then switched his gun hand and firing his special Dragon Shot at the Beringel, it blasted a huge hole in the Beringel causing it to collapse and die, Kole then used his special reload trick **(you know the thing that Nero did when he was fighting Dante in Devil May Cry 4, where he reloads his revolver)** he then continued to fight firing shot after shot at the Grimm.

Thane was quickly slicing through Grimm, he was still tired though, but he was doing all he could to keep up with them, he was cutting them apart, a Death Stalker then lunged it's sting forwards at him, but Thane quickly sidestepped and slashed the stinger off, the Death Stalker recoiled in pain screaming out, Kole then fired two shots hitting the Deathstalker in the eyes, before turning around and firing a dragon blast at a group of Griffon that jumped at him, a Beowolf then jumped at Kole and bit down at him, but Kole blocked with his Dragon Arm, the Beowolves teeth broke.

''whats wrong Bastard, can't get a good taste?'' asked Kole before taking out a knife from his coat and stabbing it in the throat killing it.

Thane ran towards the Death Stalker that lashed out at him, he was going to try something, so far he had just been picturing swords that looked like his regular sword, so maybe he could create more, he started to think of a large broad sword, with a curved off tip, he quickly jumped up and held his hand up successfully creating the sword and smashing it down into the Grimm impaling the Grimm and killing it.

The Nevermore then fired a barrage of arrows down, it killed several small Grimm but it didn't kill Thane or Kole who quickly dodged through it all, Kole then took a few pants, he needed a drink, this was a problem of his, his addiction to alcohol, he had fallen into it when he became a drunk, he could become sober almost instantly, but until the pervious Alcohol weared off he'd still feel the impact and he'd really, really need a drink, he quickly pulled out a flask and drank from it before giving out a few pants.

Looking around the two saw they were making good progress but there were still a swarm of Creepers and Borarabusk changing towards them, following them were a King Taijitu and two Deathstalkers.

Suddenly out of impulse Thane threw his hand forwards and hundreds of swords appeared in the air and fired towards the Grimm tearing them apart, slashing a cutting them apart, all of them collapsed dying, Kole quickly rushed up to him ''how many more do we have?'' he panted.

''about five more'' said Thane, looking towards the Nevermore and the four Goliath's.

''listen we got this ok just a few more'' said Kole ''hows this divide the effort, I'll deal with that Nevermore, you handle the Goliath's''

''gottcha'' said Thane summoning a sword ''and you know what your right, I can hold back''

Thane then doarned his armour as the Dragon from before, erupted behind him and roared, this did scare the Grimm a little but they knew they had the greater numbers, all the Grimm from around the area were hear and sure most of them were dead now but they had sacrificed themselves for a greater cause and even if these Grimm died they still had there trump card, which they were saving for if they ran out of Grimm.

Kole looked at the Armour and nodded ''hmm pretty cool'' he said.

''thank you your arms pretty cool too'' said Thane.

''thanks that's the first time anyone has actually commented it'' said Kole.

''well time to get to it'' said Thane summoning another two swords in his hands.

Thane then charged forwards at the Goliath's and Kole started to run back so the Nevermore would follow him, the Nevermore did firing at him, but Kole quickly dodged around all the feathers fired at him, Thane however had been stopped dead in his tracks and forced to the ground as the Goliath's blasted him with a sound wave from there trunks, Thane dropped the swords and covered his ears to try and take it.

 **''Thane use the Earth''** said a voice, Thane recognised as the Dragon he had seen in his dream **''don't question it, just do it, trust me! use the Earth!''**

Thane took a deep breath in and punched the earth with all his force and then stone cone like pillars burst out of the ground slamming into the Goliath's weak underbelly's impaling them, but they were still alive, they were only majorly injured, Thane was going to finish these Elephants off he held out his hands and fired more swords at them, slashing and cutting them until they were dead, Thane sighed and looked over to see Kole's progress.

Kole was still dodging feathers and firing Dragon shots, he was panting, he needed a drink, taking out his flask he was going to take a swig of liquor, when he heard the booming voice of his dragon **''Put that cursed liquid down you don't need it hear!''**

''I do, I need a drink desperately'' groaned Kole.

 **''no you don't its holding you back it's weakening you''** said the Dragon.

''I've been drinking since I was 15, I can't stop'' said Kole.

 **''just drop it and hold your arm out and you'll see just how powerful you are at your weakest and you'll see how powerful you could be at your strongest''** said the Dragon.

Kole took a deep breath ''fine'' he sighed, he got up and held his arm towards the Nevermore and focused and suddenly a circle of some kind appeared, it looked to be like the Schnee's glyphs ''whoa'' said Kole, a sphere of red energy then formed in front of the circle and fired two crimson dragon serpents at the Nevermore, the Nevermore panicked and fired a barrage of feathers at the dragons, but they burnt up and the dragons took two huge bites out of the Nevermore before they disputed and the Nevermore fell to the ground dead.

The two young men went towards one another, they looked at one another and high five, but the celebration was shortened when they heard a...

BOOM!

it wasn't an explosive, it was a sound of something trudging forwards, they turned and saw a Golem Grimm, this Grimm was one of the most powerful Grimm, it had a large blocky body, it's body seemed to be made out of black stones, it had three tows on the front of its foot and one tow on the back of it's feet to keep it up, it had large arms that were like boulders, it had a small head which was fully masked with a single eye.

the Golem let out a huge bellow and then ripped a huge chunk off itself and threw it at Kole and Thane who quickly ran behind cover, they hid behind one of the Nevermore's feather's, the Golem started to rampage around, it had a hard time seeing but it would find him no matter what.

''any ideas?'' asked Thane.

''coming up with it'' said Kole looking at his arm, but as he was looking at it a sudden plan came to mind ''wait Thane is your aura unlocked? I ask because mine isn't, I thought it was because it has some kind of power but it's not aura, listen unlock my aura, I have a plan, you unlock my aura then distract it and I'll punch it with this charged with all the aura I can charge it with and blow it hopefully''

''ok'' said Thane ''if not we just run we good with that?''

''yeah if that doesn't work there's no hope for us winning'' said Kole.

Thane put a hand on Kole's chest and he began to glow a light green and Kole began to glow a deep purple, ''

''whoa'' said Kole looking down at himself.

''you've got a lot of aura'' said Thane.

''great now plan aura dragon punch, is a go'' said Kole.

Thane ran out, instantly doaning his armour and began to fire swords at the golem, the Golem saw this and began to attack him, but then Thane punched the ground and like with the Goliath, stone pillars shot out of the ground hitting the Golem, it did hurt the Golem but it also made it mad, it ripped one out of the ground and threw it at Thane, Thane quickly jumped it, Kole meanwhile got ready, having all the power focused into his fist he quickly ran up one of the pillars that Thane had just made, he then jumped up and seeing a crack in the golem summoned his whole force an aura thrust his fist forwards.

a kind of purple energy that resembled lightning flowed through Holes fist and hit the golem full force, the Golem let out a painful roar as it shattered into millions of pieces, Kole landed on his back as he fell, but Thane quickly went over to him.

''you ok?'' he asked.

''yeah not the first time I fell'' shrugged Kole sitting up.

''need a hand?'' asked Thane holding his hand out.

''yeah, thanks'' said Kole accepting his hand and Thane pulled him up.

 **''excellent work, both of you''** said the voice of the dragon Kole had seen.

 **''heh I knew you had a great power in your eyes I could see it from the get go''** said the Dragon in Thanes dreams.

Thane and Kole turned to see the dragons but in a spiritual form, both of them looking at them.

''so it wasn't a dream'' said Thane.

 **''no it wasn't Thane''** said his Dragon **''we should introduce ourselves, I am Tyrant''**

 **''and I am Merlin''** said Kole's Dragon.

''nice to meet you'' said Thane.

''yeah what he said'' said Kole, looking down at his flask, he then sighed and poured it out.

 **''your pouring out your liquor, I thought it would take more, you've been drinking since you were 15 right?''** asked Merlin.

''wait what 15!'' exclaimed Thane.

''yeah but your right, I need to try and quit'' said Kole.

 **''good''** said Merlin.

''so what do we do now, I've been feeling and urge to find something or someone, I know it's someone now and after meeting Kole, I feel it he is one of those someones'' said Thane.

''yeah so what you want us to find three others or somethings?'' asked Kole.

 **''yes we do''** said Tyrant.

 **''trust us we'll talk to you and explain it when you find the others''** said Merlin, with that the two of them disappeared.

''thoughts?'' asked Thane.

''eh screw it I had nothing better to do anyways'' said Kole.

''team Thane-Kole?'' asked Thane holding out his fist for a fist bump.

''team Kole-Thane'' replied Kole fist bumping him back ''so where do we start

''we just follow our instincts'' said Thane.

''yeah sure why not, we didn't have a plan to fight all those Grimm why should we have a plan to find the others'' said Kole as he and Thane started to walk off.

''heh Adler was right, it is on now'' grinned one of them looking down at his arm, which was covered in bandages.

''most certainly'' grinned the other flashing his sword.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune went up to his sleeping friends, looking down at them sadly ''I'm sorry guys'' he sighed.

Jaune had made his decision, he was leaving the group, he couldn't allow the Grimm to keep attacking them and they were attacking more and more often, what if they started to get really bold and attack at one point in there sleep, he could picture it already, it was better for him to die alone, then drag all his friends down with him.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **so there it is, Kole and Thane have met up and are now traveling together to find the others, don't worry Jaune is going to meet up with someone soon, really soon as in either next chapter or the chapter after that, I hope you don't mind me having him leave team RNJR, but the way I see it I think it is the only way I can have the story progress, don't worry he will meet up with RNR (Rainer lets call it Team Rain or Team Rainer, for LOL's) again where they will meet the rest of Dragon's Order, I don't think it will be a smooth meeting though, but I do think that Nora and Kiran will get along great, I defiantly see them being able to pull off some combos.**

 **I'm not sure if you've noticed but I am giving Dragon's Order (yes that is what they're team name is going to be) they're own kind of dark reflection group, if anyone had any names for this, please let me know, I know at this point it kinda seems like I'm trying to have you guys write the story, but trust me I'm not, I just like to listen to anyone who reads this and take any of they're criticism and** **plot points and see if I can use them.**


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaune kept up his pace, it had been about four days now since he had left Team RNJR, he had turned off his Scroll so they couldn't track him and they couldn't phone him, he was following the feelings he had been getting, two of those things or people he needed to get to were now paired up, he had been following the trail for a while and two of them were starting to head towards him, but Jaune couldn't think about that right now he had different problems to deal with, deciding now would be a better time then any he sat down in a meditative state and closed his eyes and started to relax, soon he drifted off an arrived in his subconscious in front of his dragon, the rain was still falling and was still burning the dragon.

 **''You have nerve showing up hear again''** growled the Dragon.

''Yeah listen I want to make things right, dragon, err can I have your name?'' asked Jaune ''it feels weird just calling you dragon''

 **''Hmm, you have nerve coming back hear alone, but you have even more nerve asking my name, I told you when we first met I don't accept you, I still don't so why should I tell you my name?''** asked the Dragon.

''Point'' said Jaune ''listen I want to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it rain or anything like that, so I want to say I'm sorry, I want to know how I can make my wrongs right, how can I stop the rain?''

 **''I doubt you could, you see this world it reflects you and your power, I am your power as of such anything like this is when your resolve starts to break and you start to show weakness, ever since that girl died you've been pathetically weeping to yourself''** said the Dragon.

''Don't you ever just call her a girl call her by her name!'' said Jaune strongly, the Dragon paused as the rain started to lighten ''and why do you have to be so hard, I just want to make things right, I want to be your friend!''

 **''YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO THE POINT THAT YOU COULD CALL ME A FRIEND!''** roared the Dragon **''you have allowed it to rain and in doing so cause me such pain, you still haven't shown me any impressive feats of skill or power, to me that doesn't really sound like someone I want to be friends with, your resolve has always been weak and fragile, if a chain is as strong as it's weakest link then the chain that you are would have been broken several times now**

''Hey, that's not very nice'' said Jaune disheartened.

 **''Well I'm not a very 'nice' creature now am I''** said the Dragon **''point is boy, I don't like you, I don't want anything to do with you, but unfortunately I'm stuck with you now aren't I''**

''THEN WHY ME, WHY PICK ME!'' roared Jaune ''WHY NOT PICK ANYONE BUT ME RUBY, WEISS, BLAKE, YANG, NORA, REN, PYRRHA, HECK EVEN CARDIN ARE ALL BETTER CHOICES SO WHY DID YOU PICK ME OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY ME!''

The Dragon remained silent only glaring down at Jaune, it then lifted its head **''wake up, you need to see something''** ordered the Dragon, Jaune did as he was ordered and saw a town on fire in the distance, the Grimm or the White Fang or something was attacking **''so what are you going to do, tuck your tail between your legs or fight?''**

''Ok you want the truth, I don't like you either Dragon, I didn't want any of this, I don't want your amazing powers, I don't want this journey, I didn't want what happened to Pyrrha to happen and I didn't want to hurt you, I want to take that back more than anything, but I can't now can I, but were together and it doesn't matter right now does it, were together so we might as well work together!'' stated Jaune as strongly as he could.

The Dragon was silent until he said and he seemed to be pleased **''very well Jaune, lets do this''**

Jaune started to run with full force at the town, he was running much faster than he ever had run it was amazing, he was wondering if the dragon could be contributing to this, but there was no time to think, for now he just had to run to where he was going.

-LINE BREAK-

Altair meanwhile was running along, he had seen a town on fire and he was feeling one of those something he was looking for headed towards it, he bolted at top speed, but he could feel another of these presences was headed for it, he'd find what he was looking for there, as he kept running.

 **''Yes keep moving Altair, they'll need our help when you get there''** said Burūbān

''They?'' asked Altair still running ''who is they?''

Burūbān's only response was **''you'll see when we get there''**

Altair just shrugged it off and kept running as fast as he could, he'd just make it there in time possibly.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Jaune had gotten into the city to find out it was the White Fang who was attacking the town, trying to draw Grimm to the town, he had been fighting the White Fang off and he had been doing an excellent job too, fighting them with his typical sword and shield style, taking down one after another.

 **''Good work Jaune''** said the Dragon **''the training you've been doing has certainly improved you, but please try duel wielding''**

''Ok I'm up for a challenge'' said Jaune shrinking his shield back down into a sheath.

Jaune then started to fight duel wielding style, he was using the sword to attack and the shield in sheath form to defend in a duel style blade fashion, Jaune was making pretty good progress too fighting them off and driving them back, he then decided to test out the upgrade, putting his sheath on his sword, it then transformed into the stronger double handed style, but by the time he had done this the white fang had started to retreat as the Grimm had started to arrive.

 **''Jaune keep your guard up, you can still win this''** said the Dragon **''use my power''**

''Wait will it damage my sword or the sheath?'' asked Jaune.

 **''No don't worry, the Crimson Flames will not damage it, the Crimson Flames are powered by your determination and courage, they will not be able to be extinguished if you don't want them to, they will do as you want them to, now listen ignite your sword and I'll show you a little trick I know''** said the Dragon.

''Ok then'' said Jaune, he focused and did as he did before, the now broad sword ignited on Crimson Flames.

 **''Now slam it onto the ground''** ordered the Dragon, again Jaune did as he was told, slamming the sword into the ground, and three blasts for fire blasted from the ground, burning three groups of Grimm **''Trinity Flame, usually its used on fewer enemy's than this, but it still works, there are a few more techniques''**

''Like what?'' asked Jaune slashing an Ursa in two.

Just then though a blast of Blue Flames came out of nowhere and someone walked up to Jaune, he had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket with black cargo pants and boots, he wasn't wearing a shirt and was just strutting forwards ready, ''hey names Altair need any help?'' he asked.

''that would be great thanks'' grinned Jaune reigniting his sword.

Altair saw this and grinned ''Dragon's Claws!'' he called igniting his claws.

''what the!'' said Jaune in shock.

 **''Thats a special kind of Blue Flames, he's like you Jaune, only his flames are powered by his Empathy and his indomitable Willpower''** said the Dragon **''those claws are Blue Flames, super heated and purified to the highest degrees that** **they become claws like that''**

''Who cares he's helping us, might as well jump in and help'' said Jaune cutting into another Grimm, just then he saw Altair releasing a roar attack ''wait can I do that''

 **''yes you can actually''** said the Dragon.

''I'm gonna try it then'' said Jaune taking a deep breath and then released it with a burst of Crimson flames coming out and burning a group of Beowolves stupid enough to attack, but then Jaune heard a familiar terrible 'caw' three at once in face, he looked up and said ''oh no''

Three Nevermore's flew overhead, Jaune and Altair got ready to fight them, but just then three lightning bolts shot down from the heavens and struck the three Nevermore's killing them, they crashed into the ground and Jaune and Altair turned around to see a woman approaching them, Altair steered at her for a little, a bit hesitant like he was in a trance.

''your welcome'' she said ''I am Kiran of the Valkyries''

''thanks'' said Jaune.

The three of them turned to see more Grimm charging towards them, the three of them looked to each other and nodded, taking his sheath off his sword Jaune put it to his side and charged with Altair and Kiran and they started to fight the Grimm together, Jaune was slashing using the Crimson flames at his disposal Grimm caught on fire as well as getting cut down, Jaune then took a deep breath in and unleashed his roar, while he was fighting he looked at the other two, Altair was slashing and clawing his way forwards taking out both big and small Grimm at the same time, Altair was honestly amazing.

'one day, one day I'll be strong, I'll be strong like him' thought Jaune as he watched Altair, he could easily tell Altair was stronger than he was.

Jaune then looked over to Kiran and she really amazed him, he hadn't seen someone fight like Kiran since Pyrrha and even then he could tell that Kiran was way better than Pyrrha, she was fighting using both her large claymore and her large triangular shield to get through them quickly, she was also using her lighting semblance to blast Grimm down before they got to her charging the lightning through it, she then took a deep breath and released a breath of lightning, amazing Jaune, who quickly snapped out of it and got back to fighting, the three of them then got together back to back, but then everything changed when they heard a...

ROAR!

All the Grimm scattered and ran away, then they saw what was heading towards them.

It was a Chimera Grimm, this Grimm was a black lion like Grimm, it had black fur that was similar to a Beowolves fur, it had a domino mask like Grimm Mask, it had a long black scorpion tail and it had black crustacean like armour on its back and it had white sharp sword like fangs coming out of its mouth like a sabertooth cat.

''guy's get ready'' said Jaune, as the Chimera let out a savage snarl.

It charged and tackled Altair and attempted to bite down on Altair's head, but Altair held it back, when that failed the beast attempted to sting Altair, but Jaune quickly ran up and slashed at it's tail, but Corcea Mor's blade bounced off the monsters armour, Jaune quickly backed off as the sting turn towards him and stung at him, Kiran then used this opportunity to pick the big cat up and throw it off Altair, she then helped him up.

''you ok?'' she asked.

''yeah thanks'' said Altair before releasing a roar which hit the Chimera while it was down, but the beast took the flames.

Jaune quickly fired the Crimson flames at it with a burst of flames from his sword, the Chimera screamed in pain but it continued to fight, it charged at them again, but this time they all dodged the attack.

''come on it has to have a weak spot somewhere'' said Altair.

''I'm trying to think, but Port always spent his time just bragging so I don't know how to kill a Chimera'' groaned Jaune.

''luckily I do'' said Kiran ''it's head is venerable from above so were going to need to strike the top of its head''

''wait I have an idea'' said Jaune ''at one point I glared at a Geist Grimm and it froze in its tracks''

''I did the same thing to a Goliath Grimm'' said Altair

''you both have used the Dragon Glare ability?'' asked Kiran.

''yeah can we use that?'' asked Jaune.

''yes, but it needs to be looking at our eyes'' explained Kiran.

''so it needs to be when it's charging us'' said Jaune.

''exactly'' said Kiran.

''well currently it's the best we got'' said Altair ''and if that fails back to the drawing board''

They then dodged a sting as the Chimera charged at them again, it started to slash at Altair and sting at Jaune, but then Jaune attaching his sheath to his blade then blazed the sword with flames and brought it down cleaving the tail clean off, the Grimm screamed in intense pain, Altair used this opportunity to unleash his glare on it, the Grimm slowed down a little, but Kiran quickly joined him and used her own glare her iris's becoming fully yellow, Jaune then started to help his iris becoming fully red and eventually the Chimera stopped.

''alright who wants to finish this?'' asked Jaune.

''your plan you do it'' said Altair.

''I agree, it was your plan you can take the victory'' said Kiran.

''no you guys helped so hows this we all kill it together'' said Jaune.

''alright on three then'' said Altair igniting his claws ''one''

''two'' said Kiran readying her claymore.

''three'' said Jaune taking out his sword and they all punched there respective weapons into its head killing the monster and causing it to disintegrate.

The three of them then dropped there glares and knelt down to catch there breath Jaune even sitting down and looking around, the people had been evacuating when he had been fighting, the White Fang, it looks like they had fully evacuated when they were team fighting, but Jaune couldn't care less, he looked at both Altair and Kiran and felt it, these were two of the people he was looking for the presences he had been feeling he had found them and Altair and Kiran had been looking at him the same way.

''well, we did it, we killed the Chimera'' panted Jaune out of breath.

 **''yes you did Jaune, to answer your question why I didn't pick Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xaio Long, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Niko's or Cardin Winchester, I picked you, because I felt your power before you were born, I sensed your power from within the womb''** explained the Dragon appearing in front of him in a sort of ghost form **''Jaune, you have earned the right to know my name, I am Overlord''**

''Thank you, Overlord'' said Jaune, he then looked to Altair and Kiran ''do you two have Dragons too?''

The two of them didn't speak, instead two dragons showed up behind them, they're dragons, Overlord recognised them immediately **''Lyn? Burūbān? My old friends I've missed you, it's good to see you again''** he said.

 **''Indeed it's good to see you again''** said Lyn.

 **''I've missed you too** **Overlord, now we can finally decided who is mightier''** said Burūbān.

 **''I can't wait for it''** said Overlord.

''Ok now can you please explain something to us?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah like why are we all together?'' asked Altair.

''listen it'll be explained later'' said Kiran.

 **''Kiran is right, you three need to stick together''** said Lyn.

 **''Don't worry when you find the final two we will explain everything, Kiran already knows, but we'd prefer to wait until your all together''** said Overlord, with that they disappeared.

The three of them looked at one another and Jaune just smirked ''well we came this far, better go thought it to the end''

''you got a point there'' grinned Altair.

''come on then, we better get moving'' said Kiran.

As the three of them started to move they didn't notice two young men there age watching them, one of them was dressed in armour and holding a bottle that contained what looked to be an aurora, the other one was the one who had watched Altair, Adler.

''I told you it was starting'' said Adler.

''Indeed you did Adler'' said the young man holding the bottle ''indeed you did, lets meet up with the others''

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **so there, the groups of Jaune, Altair and Kiran and Thane and Kole will soon meet up and can you guess what's in the Aurora in a bottle? It does come into relevance later trust me.**


	10. Chapter 5

**Figured I might as well do this, these are the voice actors I can picture playing my OC's (if theres a / it's because well I thought either of them would be good):**

 **Altair: Grey G. Haddock/Garret Storms/Burnie Burns (I'm sorry I couldn't help the last one)**

 **Thane: Corey Hartzog.**

 **Kole: Neath Oum.**

 **Kiran: Elizabeth Maxwell/Michelle Rojas.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 5

Jaune, Altair and Kiran all sat around a fire, they were roasting a deer that Kiran had caught, Altair had provided the fire as Jaune was scared of using his, they were eating a just looking at one another, somewhat awkwardly, they really didn't know what to say to one another.

 **''It's best you break the tension, if you don't then you'll never be able to communicate with them properly''** said Overlord.

''I guess your right'' said Jaune, which contracted him some weird looks ''sorry I was talking to Overlord, so I'm Jaune Arc and you guys are Altair and Kiran right?''

''Yeah I'm Altair'' said Altair.

''Kiran of the Valkyries'' said Kiran.

''So you guys got mixed in this too?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah I guess you could say that'' said Altair, Kiran just nodded.

''Do either of you know whats going on?'' asked Jaune.

''Kiran does, you called the technique we used Dragon's Glare, so I'm guessing you know about this'' said Altair.

''Listen I do know about this, all of this, but I'm not going to tell you yet'' said Kirin ''please just let me explain, there are two more people we need to meet up with them, there are five of us in total, were heading towards them now can you feel it?''

''Yeah I can feel it, it's the same feeling I had when I found you too, but more of a pull'' said Jaune.

''I had that feeling too'' said Altair ''I've followed it for a while, I finally felt a little bit less of it when I met you two, but it's still really strong''

''That's the feeling we all have, were all drawn to one another, were all connected in a way'' explained Kiran ''listen it'll be explained later when we all meet''

''Can we ask what a Valkyrie is?'' asked Jaune.

''Again I will explain everything, when we meet up with the other two'' said Kiran ''because I am really not in the mood for explaining it multiple times''

Jaune then started to say ''ok it's just you fight like someone I knew, her name was Pyrrh-''

''Do not compare us to Pyrrha Nikos please don't, Jaune because I'm not in the mood for humour that bad'' said Kiran harshly.

Jaune gulped and decided to just eat for now, Altair tried to defuse the situation by saying ''so nice dinner right, I'm thinking of eating Elk more often''

Later Jaune and Altair had put out the fire and were setting up a place to sleep.

''What are you doing?'' asked Kiran as she watched Jaune and Altair setting up an area for him and Jaune to sleep.

''Were setting up an area for me and Jaune to sleep'' said Altair.

''Why am I not allowed to sleep?'' asked Kiran.

''No we set up an area for you'' said Jaune pointing to her area.

''I'm not allowed to sleep with you two?'' she asked.

''No it's- it's not proper ok, I mean we'd need consent and all that'' said Altair.

''Well I'd like to give you consent Altair'' said Kiran, causing Jaune and Altair to look at her stunned ''I'd like you to sleep with me, you don't have to, if you don't want to''

''No I want you to be comfortable, so if you want me to sleep next to you I will'' said Altair ''just let me finish up hear''

As soon as he had helped finish the area Jaune would be sleeping in he went to Kiran and laid down next to her, she went up to snuggle up next to him but Altair pushed her away gently.

''Ok, ok little space, little space'' said Altair quickly.

''Why?'' asked Kiran ''is it improper?''

''No, it's not I mean, I just want some space it feels kinda awkward to be snuggled up to a girl I'm not Dating'' said Altair.

''And isn't related to you'' sounded Jaune from where he way laying.

''Yeah and that'' said Altair.

''What's Dating?'' asked Kiran.

''Dating is when two people who are not related and who really care for one another, interact and act lovingly towards one another and if they really love one another they get Married'' explained Altair.

''What's Married?'' asked Kiran.

''Well it's actually called Marriage if you want full terms'' said Altair.

''Basically it's where two people promise to love each other forever'' said Jaune.

''Do they?'' asked Kiran.

''Hmmm not always'' admitted Altair ''but there are some married couples who are very happy together''

''Oh, how do you get married?'' asked Kiran.

''Well it's a complicated'' said Jaune.

''Basically its a kind of ritual, where you go to a place, anywhere you want and you make a promise to love each other forever, then you have a party to celebrate and then the people who had the ritual go off and perform a certain act'' said Altair.

''I know about Sex'' said Kiran ''a Valkyrie wrote the five book series 'The Arts of Love' which went into great detail about love, genders and sex''

''Oh'' said Altair ''was it a good read?''

''Yes, Volume 4 went into details on how men are terrible at pleasure'' stated Kiran.

"Wait, they dedicated a whole volume to that?'' asked Altair.

''Yes it basically went to explain that men are necessary for reproduction but not for pleasure as women are better at it then men'' said Kiran.

''Hmmm, not sure if I should or should not feel insulted by that'' said Altair.

''I know, I am'' said Jaune ''you know lets just stop talking about this, goodnight''

''Night'' said Altair.

''Goodnight'' said Kiran.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day the three of them were moving again, they were getting close now, they could feel themselves getting closer and closer to the last two fo them, they kept running until they eventually heard the cry's of 'Ahhhh!' and concluded it must have been them, they quickly ran in the same direction they heard the cry's from and eventually saw two young men, one of them had a long brown mullet, he was wearing a long trench coat and was holding a sword, the other one had dark blue hair, he was wearing a dark blue trench coat and what sold it for them that he was one of them was the fact that he had the arm of a dragon.

They were going too fast and they tackled into Jaune and Altair, knocking them down ''oh come on man why'd you have to do that?'' asked Jaune.

''No time to explain who are you people?'' asked the guy with the dragons arm.

''I'm Jaune Arc, these are Altair and Kiran'' said Jaune.

''Great I'm Thane this is Kole'' said Thane ''from the presence we feel from you I guess you three are the final three we've been searching for''

''We are'' said Altair.

''Ok good'' sighed Thane.

''W-WHAT ARE WE DOING WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, RUN IT'S PROBABLY CAUGHT UP TO US BY NOW!'' screamed Kole who started to run again, Thane then started to run as well realising what he meant.

''Wait why what's coming?'' asked Jaune, who then saw something bounding towards them, it stopped right in front of them and let out a roar.

It was a new type of Grimm that they had never seen before, this Grimm was the size of a polar bear, it had four strong legs with sharp curved claws, it had two large feathery wings, it had two bulls horn which pointed forwards, it had a triangular head with sharp teeth that stuck out of its mouth and pointed out showing just how sharp they were, its whole head was covered in a Grimm mask, it had no ears and it eyes were the side of buttons.

''Ok I know about these two what powers do you two have?'' asked Jaune.

''I can summon swords, create this suit of armour around me, I can shoot summoned swords and I can control the earth to an extent'' explained Thane.

"I have this Dragon arm" stated Kole "I can use this for a verity of things, I can shoot spell dragons from my arm or a weaker version of my dragon shot from this revolver when it's out of bullets, I can also charge my fist full of Aura and use it for a Power Punch that hits hard"

''Ok what power does that Grimm have?'' asked Jaune.

''Legion, we've been calling it a Legion'' stated Kole.

''Why Legion?'' asked Altair.

''Because it sounds cool'' said Kole.

''Ok what powers does the Legion have?'' asked Jaune.

"It's amazingly strong as it managed to rip a tree out of the ground easily, its claws are also amazingly sharp, it managed to cut through one of my pillars like it was butter" stated Thane "it can also fly obviously, but it needs something to jump off, we saw it jump off a cliff to fly, it doesn't seem to be able to take off from the ground.

"It can shoot feathers like a Nevermore and that's all we know for now" said Kole.

"Does the Legion have any weaknesses?" asked Jaune.

"We know it has horrible eyesight and hearing, it mostly relys upon its sense of smell" stated Thane.

"As we mentioned before it needs a launching pad to fly" said Kole "and that's it"

"Well then no sense in running" said Jaune "spread out, attack it in different directions to confuse it, probe it for a weak spot"

"But what if it doesn't have a weak spot?" asked Kole.

"Everything has a weak spot!" exclaimed Jaune "I'll take the left, Kole you follow me, one of us will have to keep being followed by it so we can break off"

"I'll do it" stated Altair.

"Alright Kirin, Thane take the left" ordered Jaune "break up- NOW!"

The group slit up and ran in different directions, however the Legion kept following Altair, it eventually jumped and slashed Altair in the back with it's claws, Altair let out a yell of pain, but he didn't collapse he just took it and kept going, seeing this the other's jumped in and started to attack the Legion from all sides, but all there attacks just bounced off.

''See no weak spot'' said Kole firing a dragon shot from his pistol.

''No it has to have some kind of weakness'' said Jaune initing his sword, he then slashed it in the side as it were about to lunge at Altair, the sword easily cut through and the Legion screamed in pain and back off, Jaune then started to shoot fire at the Legion, it started to scream and back off roaring savagely at Jaune.

''Wait that's it, Fire, Fire's it's weakness!'' cried Thane.

''Good then we can do this'' said Jaune.

''Damn right we can'' said Altair igniting his claws, he then jumped up onto the Legion ''you slash my back, I slash yours!''

With that Altair started to slash into the Legion's back causing it to roar out in pain, Jaune then ignited his swords and slashed at it's legs cutting one of its claws off, causing it to roar out in pain, Jaune then stabbed it in one of it's shoulders and slashed downwards cutting one of its legs off, causing it to collapse onto it's side Altair jumped off and Jaune fired a Crimson blast of flames at the Legion causing it to catch on fire burning it.

"Nice style" smirked Altair.

"Not so bad yourself" grinned Jaune.

"Heh, I was talking about me" chuckled Altair.

''Now then lets-'' Jaune and Altair took a deep breath in ''ROAR!'' they both shot out a stream of Crimson and Cobalt flames, the two streams of flames combined into one stream, that blasted the Legion and threw it back, it seemed like everything was looking up and then everything started to go down hill almost immediately.

Jaune felt a burning sensation on the side of his face and let out a pained groan, Altair did the same and then it began to rain, steam drifted off both Jaune and Altair who were now in so much pain it was forcing them to there knees, Kiran quickly saw this and fired a lightning bolt to scare the Legion away, the other three quickly rushed over to Jaune and Altair.

''Wait they're weak to water?'' asked Kole shocked.

''We need to get them to shelter'' said Kiran desperately.

''Quick theres a building there'' exclaimed Thane pointing to an old broken down building, he then hauled Jaune up, Kole quickly doing the same thing with Altar, they then started to drag them into the building, slamming the door behind them they saw it was a bar.

''well I always did think I'd go out in a bar'' said Kole.

''were not going to die'' groaned Altair as he tried to get up.

''Altair, you and Jaune need to stay down'' said Kiran.

''No were not going to die'' said Jaune getting up.

''It won't keep us down cause we'll stand our ground, we just need a new plan'' said Altair.

Just then a giant feather crashed through the wall and imbedded itself in the wall centimetre's away from Koles head ''OH GOD!'' cried Kole.

''Kole are you ok?'' asked Jaune concerned.

''No I think I just shat myself!'' cried Kole.

''What's it doing anyways?'' asked Altair.

''It's trying to keep it's distance to gun us down!'' cried Thane.

''Calm down were not dead men and a dead woman yet, we need to think of something'' said Jaune.

 **''Jaune just remember it's not just our fire that effect's it''** said Overlord and as he said that Jaune had a plan.

''Quick, quick, does anyone have any kind of dust ammunition preferably fire dust?'' asked Jaune.

''Well I'm a Mercenary and at one point I was hired by the Schnee Dust Company to escort and protect some Ammunition transfers, however the CEO Jacques Schnee had no intention at all to pay me the full amount, sooo...'' Thane trailed off before pulling a load of bullets from his coat ''anyone wanna buy some bullets?''

''Well that's awesome'' said Kole ''only one problem- THESE ARE ROUNDS FOR A SHOTGUN AND WE ONLY HAVE A REVOLVER!''

Jaune quickly dived over the bar as a barrage of feathers was shot and he started to pull stuff out looking for something.

''What are you doing!?'' exclaimed Thane.

''Checking under the bar to see if they have any weapons!'' cried Jaune.

''Jaune that's only a myth, I've been to many bars with bar fights never once has the bar tender pulled out a weapon'' said Kole.

''Oh yeah then what's this'' said Jaune standing up clocking and old shotgun.

''Ok we have the equipment now the plan'' said Kiran.

''Plan's simple, we distract it and Kole blasts it'' said Jaune.

''I can work with that'' nodded Kole taking the shot gun and the bullets.

''you two sure you'll be fine, it was just light before but now it's bucketing down'' said Kiran.

''I'd rather go out there and die trying then die in hear doing nothing'' said Jaune.

''I'm with you there'' said Altair getting up and igniting his claws.

''Ok then lets do it'' said Jaune, pulling out Corcea Mors with its two hand form.

The group then walked out and saw the Legion was glaring them down, Jaune then ignited his sword with Crimson flames, he and Altair then quickly charged out, the rain was agonising but they could take it, they quickly attacked the Legion with there flames, cutting large gashes into it, and burning it as they shot flames at it, Thane then summoned his and quickly charged slamming his fist into the monsters side, from all the damage it was taking it felt the hard his and was thrown back, but then Thane got a better idea, summoning many swords and waiting.

''JAUNE, ALTAIR ONE OF YOU LITE THESE UP!'' cried Thane, Altair quickly fired Cobalt flames to Thane lighting them all up, Kiran then raised her sword to the heavens and a lightning bolt struck down slamming into the Legions back, Thane then shot all the swords at the Legion, burning it and causing it to scream in pain, Kole then began to fire shotgun blast after shotgun blast at the monster, until finally.

''DAMN IT I'M OUT!'' roared Kole, then he paused and though ''wait... I wonder...''

He quickly switched out shootings hands to his dragon arm and fired a blast, a red flaming dragon burst out of the gun and tackled the Legion scorching it to the point that it was now smoking, it got up let out one last roar and then bounded away, with that Jaune and Altair started to collapse but Thane caught Jaune and Kiran caught Altair and they started to drag them back inside.

''OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN YOU BASTARD!'' roared Kole at the highest volume he could so he could be overhead since the rain was now Thundering down, he then walked back in completely soaked and dropped his coat, along with his Revolver and the Shotgun and then strolled over the the bar where he pulled out a bottle of rum.

''I thought you were quitting'' said Thane.

''I am, but fuck it I need a drink'' said Kole taking a large gulp of the rum, he then sat the drink down when he was done with it and said ''now who are all you guys?''

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So yeah there's the Chapter, next chapter everything with the Dragons and the Valkyries, if your wondering why the Kiran doesn't want the Valkyries to be compared to Pyrrha, it will be explained next chapter also.**


	11. Dragons Order Opening

**Hey this is an opening for the fic if it were in an actual season of RWBY, I decided to do this for well… I just wanted to do this so hear it is**

 **() – Lyric's**

 **Just letting you know it works this way, the images are first and then the lyrics to match up with them are second**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Opens with Jaune his back to the audience and looking out over the horizon of a hill he's stood upon and then a flash of his face to the right side.

 **(Just Believe in myself)**

Changes to Altair his back to the audience as he standing in the middle of a set of ancient ruins and then a flash of his face to the left side.

 **(A dream that won't end in this world)**

Then shows flashes of images with Jaune and Altair getting ready for combat.

 **(Chase it! Speed up! Speed up! Speed up!)**

Jaune and Altair were then shown standing next to one another before turning around and fist bumping one another; their fists ignited with Crimson and Cobalt flames, which then shot towards the screen.

The title then showed:

Dragons Order

 **(I ran forwards with Baseless feelings, So now I'll just Believe in myself)**

Jaune is then shown, an image of Pyrrha next to him, which then flashed into an image of RNR and then into an image of Overlord.

 **(You light my fire, your touch drives my chest in flames, what I want to hear are your emotions)**

Altair was then shown, with an image of Burūbān by his side, it then flashed to Kiran and then that flashed out and Altair ignited his claws and slashed forwards.

 **(Whatever will be, will be. Now is the age of raging rapids how are you feeling? It's my motions)**

Kole is then shown looking down at his arm, which then flashes to Thane looking down at his idol and Kiran standing there readied the other members of Dragons Order as they face off with another group, a large pair of black eyes with red irises in the back ground.

 **(With strong ties for the sake of facing foes, I take your hand. Are we ready? "Play fair….")**

Then goes to a scene where Dragons Order are fighting a hoard of Grimm off and showing their powers and skills off while they do so.

Then shows Jaune with his sword drawn and Altair with his claws ignited standing facing the audience while striking a pose.

 **(Just believe in myself I'll over come nights of loneliness)**

Shows scenes in the story while a black silhouette with red outlines of Jaune runs across the screen, it then changed to a silhouette with blue outlines of Altair running the other way.

 **(to the future! Speed up! Speed up!)**

Switches the all the members of Dragons Order before they all glow and turn into there dragons who then fly up glowing Red (Overlord) Blue (Burūbān) Green (Tyrant) Yellow (Lyn) and Purple (Merlin)

 **(I ran forwards with baseless feelings so now, I'll just believe in myself)**

Ends with Dragons Order walking forwards facing the audience.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **so there I hope you enjoyed, the song is called 'Believe in Myself', I do not own it, unless you want to count me buying it on iTunes, it belongs to the band Edge of Life, it's a Japanese song and was used for an opening of Fairy Tail, I decided to use English though.**


	12. Chapter 6

**To Lloyd RPGFan yes I know Nora's last name is Valkyrie I'm going to try and make a joke about it later on, when RNR and Dragons Order meet up.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 6

A few hours had passed, the rain had stopped and the five people all sat in the run down building they had found, they were all just looking at one another awkwardly, they all had a mug of coffee or tea in front of them and were basically recovering after the big Grimm attack, Jaune was feeling it was up to him to break the tension again said ''so this is nice''

After that he had to resist the urge to face palm, but thankfully Altair said ''yeah it is''

''Ok enough of this'' said Kole ''now what are we all doing together?''

''We all want to know that'' said Jaune ''Kiran, you said you'd explain so please explain''

''Ok but first I need you guys to do something'' said Kirin getting down into meditative stance ''all of you sit with me''

The boys all looked at each other before they just shrugged, Jaune knew what she was planning, they all sat down in meditative stance Kiran then gestured to hold hands, soon they started to drift off to until they arrived in a void with all the Dragons.

''Wait who's subconscious is this?'' asked Jaune.

 **''It's not a subconscious Jaune''** stated Overlord **''this is a temporary space where we can all talk with one another''**

''Ok then were all hear now tell us why the fuck were hear'' demanded Kole.

''Kole don't be rude'' said Thane.

 **''No its fine, he's right your all hear now it's time for us to explain, who wants to start?''** asked Merlin.

 **''I will''** said Overlord heavily **''now before the times when humans had to defend themselves from the Grimm we protected them from the Grimm there were six of us''**

''Wait six? I thought there were five is there another one of us?'' asked Thane.

 **''No Thane''** said Tyrant **''originally there were six of us, our Leader was Overlord and our Sub-Commander was Burūbān, then there was Lyn, myself Tyrant, Merlin and finally Gaulir''**

''Who's Gaulir?'' asked Altair.

Suddenly the dragon's disappeared and the world around them flashed and started to show a flashback, there were six dragons standing in a circle, five of them were familiar, they were there dragons, the last one they didn't recognize, it was a silhouette so they couldn't see any details, they were guessing that was Gaulir.

 **''The six of us swore that we would protect humanity even if we needed to sacrifice our lives to do so, we loved humans, we loved they're ingenuity and creativity, there imagination and there artistry''** said Lyn.

''you do know those words mean the exact same thing right?'' asked Kole.

 **''Gaulir was the most supportive of humans he loved them most of all and was convinced they could do nothing wrong''** stated Tyrant.

''Then what happened to him?'' asked Jaune.

 **''He eventually began to experience the brutality and evil that humans were capable of, we tried to explain that we could teach other humans goodness''** explained Overlord.

The images then started to show men beating women, killing each other, a woman killing her children, children robbing and killing and then one of a man holding a stone and beating another man to death.

 **''But he decided instead to do something else, you see I'm not sure how much you know of religion''** said Overlord.

''Nothing'' said Jaune and Altair.

''A little'' said Kiran.

''Err which religion are we talking about?'' asked Thane.

''You mean like gods?'' asked Kole.

 **''There were two brother's one who created and one who destroyed, the brother who destroyed created the Grimm, when he heard of Gaulir's heart break when he saw just how brutal humans could be, he offered him power''** explained Lyn, as the images became the sixth dragon in front of a man.

 **''He promised Gaulir the power to have all humans stop war and Gaulir nievely took it without even thinking''** stated Burūbān.

''Let me guess it was a lie and he turned him into some kind of Grimm Dragon'' said Jaune.

 **''Yes it was a lie, but he didn't turn Gaulir into a Grimm Dragon, for all intensive purposes the promise Gaulir made with the brother of destruction was made, he gave Gaulir power, he gave him powers of darkness and Grimm and as of such Gaulir became some kind of Grimm Dragon hybrid''** stated Overlord.

They all watched as the body of Gaulir started to shift and change until it formed into a new silhouette.

 **''With that he declared his eyes opened and to him seeing humans as nothing but parasites and filth, he swore to erase humanity from the earth''** explained Overlord teary eyed, in fact it looked like they all wanted to cry as they looked at they're friend, they all started to feel bad for them.

 **''However it is easier to tell which of the brothers was smarter, because after receiving power Gaulir obliterated him''** stated Merlin flatly.

They watched as the Dragon blasted the man away with a roar attack, ultimately he got what was coming to him.

 **''He came to us hoping we'd help him, we didn't we said we wouldn't allow him to harm this world, we tried to sooth him but he got angry and saw this as a betrayal, as of such he fashioned himself a new name, Fel''** stated Overlord.

 **''With Fel's new power he could control the Grimm, but he went one step forwards and made four new ones along with one ally they recruited''** stated Lyn.

They then saw the silhouettes of a human like Grimm, a Tiger Grimm, a Monster Grimm, a Wolf Grimm and a silhouette of a young woman.

 **''We fought and defeated them, but we could not defeat Fel''** stated Merlin **''in the end the brother of creation approached us and gave us an option, his plan was quite simple and we decided we'd follow through, his plan was to seal him away, but we would have to hold him and use our power to do so''**

The image changed to show all of the dragons holding Fel with all there might as a man started to do incarnations which caused a bright flash of light and colors and then all the dragons were gone.

 **''In doing so we locked him into a cycle of death and reincarnation, his followers we locked into this cycle of death and reincarnation with us and now he is returning again''** stated Lyn.

''Wait so your trying to ditch your shit on us! Forget it!'' cried Kole.

''Kole please be more respectful, look if this guys returning we might be all that can stop him'' said Thane.

''We are all that can stop him'' said Kiran.

''No, this is what they're doing they're getting us to deal with there shit no I'm not doing it'' scowled Kole.

''I'm in'' said Jaune,

''You cannot be serious'' said Kole.

''I am Kole'' said Jaune.

''You relize they're asking us to go on a suicide mission hear, forget this if Gaulir or Fel or whatever he calls himself is coming back and the end of the world is coming, then I'm going to find a pub and just drink, I might as well go out enjoying myself'' said Kole.

''Listen I lost someone I really cared about'' said Jaune ''they always believed in me even when nobody did and now they're dead, because of me, now I don't know if they'd be supportive of this, but they always pushed me and saw the potential in me, I don't know if this evil is what killed them, but I want them to be able to be proud of me, so screw it I'm in'' Jaune put his hand out.

''Well said Jaune'' said Altair ''and I honestly have nothing in this world worth anything, so I'm in'' with that with that Altair put his hand in with Jaune's.

''I've trained for this my whole life, I thought the rest of you would have known as well and would have been training for it your whole lives too, I've never really had people who I think I could call friends, I have an older and a younger sister, but my constant training meant we could barely be together and I want friends'' said Kiran putting her hand in the circle.

''I've lost everything too, my village destroyed by the White Fang and the Grimm, I don't hate the Faunus for the White Fang, but I do hate the Grimm, but since then, since I lost my village, with the only thing left being this Idol, I swore I'd do whatever I could to protect people, to make sure nobody ended up like me, that's why I became a mercenary, to get paid while brining people to justice, so if this is my life calling so be it'' said Thane who then put his fist in the circle.

They all looked at Kole ''eh what the fuck why not I didn't plan on living that long anyways'' said Kole putting his hand in the circle ''now my hands in like that, all our hands are in, a bunch of fuckin assholes, with there hands in a circle''

''Do you need to be so depressive?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes'' said Kole.

 **''Well then, I suppose we should leave you to your quest''** said Overlord.

 **''If you ever need to talk we will be hear''** said Lyn.

''We know, thank you'' said Jaune.

With all of that done, they all arrived back where they were before, they got up and went to a table, they all continued their silence, Kole had gotten them drinks, until Jaune decided to perk up again.

''I think we should get to know each other'' he said.

''Yeah that sounds like a good idea, if were going to work together'' said Altair.

''Well you already know me, I told you guys about me, in the space'' said Thane.

''How's this I'll go first your probably wondering about my arm'' said Kole ''well I was born this way, alright, I didn't know why until now, my father hated me because of it, everyone hated me, my mother tried her best to tell herself that wasn't the truth, she defended me but then eventually she joined them in hating me''

''That's horrible'' said Jaune.

''DON'T GIVE ME ANY SYMPATHY I DON'T NEED IT!'' roared Kole throwing his glass to the ground smashing it into millions of pieces ''I don't blame my mother it was only a matter of time until she joined, heck everyone saw me as a freak and hated me, I don't care, she prepped me for this world, I only had two people my older brother and my best friend a girl I knew, Midnight, the saddest thing is the only thing I can remember of her now is her lovely Sapphire Blue hair, but one day the Grimm attacked, I managed to escape my village, but I never say anyone again, that's when I started drinking''

''Kole I am so sorry'' said Thane.

''Just forget it, I wish I could'' growled Kole ''how about you Kiran, you kept saying I am Kiran of the Valkyries, so what is a Valkyrie?''

''Right I should explain'' said Kiran, taking a deep breath she started ''I am a Valkyrie, a subspecies of humans, were not like the Faunus or the Florus, were different''

''By the way Florus is thrown around a lot as well

''They're easy to explain ok, they're basically Faunus, except instead of being half human, half animal, they're half human, half plant'' stated Kiran, the boys seemed to be able to accept that ''we might meet up with them as they might be good allies to us, anyways Valkyries are a sub-species of humans, they are a female only race''

''Wait then how do you reproduce?'' asked Jaune.

''We can still reproduce with men but any children we birth will be female'' stated Kiran ''now Valkyrie's live on a hidden island called Valhalla, Valkyrie's are quite unique for one ability, all the skills our ancestors have procured are ours, there skills are passed to us genetically''

''So wait, you were born knowing how to fight?'' asked Thane.

''Yes'' stated Kiran.

''Well that takes the term Natural Born Fighter to a new level'' joked Altair.

''why didn't you want to be compared to Pyrrha?'' asked Jaune.

''Because she lost to a Maiden'' said Kiran, she then began to explain the lore of the Maidens and how they came to be ''the wizard knew of us Valkyries and so created the Maidens to be a somewhat counter to us, but they are the worse counter ever, we have never lost to a Maiden once, as of such we find the Maidens to be insult to us plain and simple''

''Wait, but how do you reproduce?'' asked Altair ''you need men to reproduce right?''

''Yes we do, we have a tradition when were most fertile, we have a sort of magic mist surrounding our island, now we wait and we lower it, any passing ships that see Valhalla think it's a new island to discover and then we come up to them and have a….'' Kiran trailed off, but she really she didn't need to say, all the boy's faces turned beet red ''we then kill them for the purpose of no witnesses, I never took part in this''

''Thank god'' said Altair.

''I was the middle daughter of the Queen, I had two sisters, one older and one younger, but we knew of the legend you just heard so I was being trained my whole life, being prepared for this I never had a friend'' said Kiran ''I'm alone''

''No your not alone'' said Altair

''What do you mean?'' asked Kiran.

''Well, you have us and me'' said Altair ''and I know your not like those other Valkyries, you described and you want to see the world, well I want to rediscover it, you see I- I've lost my memories''

''What?'' asked Kirin shocked, the Jaune and Thane looked shocked, even Kole looked up from his drink.

''Yeah one day I woke up and I couldn't remember anything, after calming down I set out to find my memories, but I couldn't find anything'' said Altair ''I still know nothing about myself''

''Wow, Altair I can't imagine that, I just can't'' said Jaune.

''Yeah it was hard'' said Altair.

''Listen if you want to talk about it were hear for you'' said Thane.

''No guys listen it's fine'' said Altair.

''No its not fine'' said Kiran, hugging Altair ''I'm so sorry''

''Don't be and yes it is ok, because I've resolved to making new memories, I can't find my memories, big deal I'll make new ones'' said Altair ''ok Jaune your turn''

''Mine's pretty basic, I've had a normal life, normal family, I went to beacon and then it fell and well I told you the rest in the space'' said Jaune ''but truth is I cheated I used fake transcripts''

''Wait what!'' cried Altair.

''But I worked hard to pay them off'' said Jaune quickly.

''Gotta say that is pretty ballsy'' said Kole, taking a drink.

''Don't worry, your skills will increase now, your dragon's skills are also your skills alright and Overlord was a master swordsman'' said Kiran.

''Thanks, listen I get you guys might not trust me, but let me try and prove my worth please'' said Jaune ''I led a team there''

''Interesting because I was about to put you in charge of this little group'' said Altair.

''Wait what?'' asked Jaune.

''Listen, I know what you just said, but hey, I feel like I can trust you and you did rally us into this'' said Altair ''besides you have previous experience in this, so I think you'd be the best man or woman for this, everyone agree?''

''I agree, Jaune you were the one to lead us while we fought the Legion Grimm'' said Thane.

''I think we can trust Jaune, he did admit to us what he did, so I think that can count for something'' smiled Kiran.

They then all looked at Kole who groaned out ''peer pressure, fine''

''Thanks guys, now I think we need to get a base'' said Jaune.

 **''Actually I think I may help you with that''** said Merlin appearing behind them **''but first your going to need to go outside''**

''why?'' asked Jaune.

 **''Just do it''** ordered Merlin, they all shrugged and went outside **''Kole hold out your arm and I'll do the rest''**

Kole did as he was told and suddenly the building glowed and it suddenly looked brand new, with a fresh paint job and everything, the five of them just stood there amazed.

''How!?'' exclaimed Jaune.

 **''Magic, my power is Magic''** stated Merlin, who then showed them around, it looked to be like a bar on the the surface, but when you went behind the employees only door it was revealed to be like huge command center and the building could now fly and sprout wheels for mobile travel, it also had a training room and a fully stocked armory.

 **''Enjoy it, I won't be able to pull off something like this again for a while''** said Merlin.

''Thank you Merlin'' smiled Jaune.

 **''Any time''** said Merlin before disappearing.

''Well I guess we better get moving'' said Jaune.

''Yeah but first what are we going to name this place?'' asked Altair.

''How this, it's a bar all things considered and we have a Valkyrie with us so lets call it, the Valhalla Bar'' said Jaune.

''Oh I like that, is everyone good with that?'' asked Altair.

''Perfect'' smiled Kiran.

''Sounds pretty good'' said Thane.

''Sure why not'' shrugged Kole.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the Grimm Lands, all of Salem's faction had gathered around the table and were sitting down calmly, Salem was defending Cinder despite her failures she had succeeded more than she had failed.

Just as she was about to start assigning her faction, the door suddenly burst open and out walked four young men; one of them carrying a glass bottle, in the bottle was an aurora.

The first of them, was about seventeen or eighteen, around Cinder's age, in fact they were all around Cinder's age, he had long blond hair with black threaded through, he wore a long blue trench coat and black jeans with white shoes and a purple shirt.

The second of them, he had long red and black hair that was all shaggy and scruffy, he wore a black vest that fit his body rather tightly, he wore black cargo pants, he had black scuffed boots that were falling apart and his arms were covered in scars.

The next one of them had black hair, he wore a black shirt and a blue coat, he wore dark blue denim jeans, he had a sword strapped to his back, his dark blue eyes held a great power and intensity, his black boots smacked the floor heavily and he had one singular scar around his eye.

The final one was by far the most calm looking of the four, he had long white hair that was done up into a bun, his eyes were the same shade of gold as Cinder's eyes, he wore a black coat one of the sleeves was removed the right one, he was also wearing a red shirt, he was also wearing white jeans and white shoes, he had a calm smile on his face, the reason why his sleeve was removed was his arm was not natural, it looked to be the arm of a Grimm or something.

''Who are you four?!'' demanded Watts.

''How did you get hear?'' asked Hazel.

''Shall I kill them my lady?'' asked Tyrian.

''Ah, ah, ah, everybody, lets all calm down'' smiled the first of them, he then instantly appeared next to Salem, he gently took her hand and kissed it ''allow me to introduce myself to you my lady, I am Vert, the host of Malicious ''

Suddenly a ghostly form of a human like Grimm appeared in front of Salem, Salem looked stunned as she realized what was happening.

Vert continued ''now allow me to introduce my associates, we have Adler, the host of Inferoar'' a ghostly tiger appeared behind Adler ''Monarch the host of Metallaroar'' a ghostly Monster appeared behind the third one who was, Monarch ''and Kasumi Kurosaki host of Lycan'' a ghostly wolf appeared behind the final one who was Kasumi Kurosaki.

''we live to serve you, host of Lord Fel''

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **alright, there we go, the bad guys are now all meeting up and all chips are laid out on the table, we now know about the dragon, we know there story and about the once good dragon Gaulir, now the evil dragon Fel.**

 **What do you think of the Valhalla Bar? Do you think it's a good secret base or not?**

 **What are your thoughts on the Florus a group of people whom are half human, half plant, good idea or stupid idea, don't worry they will not replace they Faunus, this isn't the Inhuman-X-men situation, if you don't like them I'm sorry but they're hear to stay in this fic and I might put them in more of my fics and tell me if you called it and guessed these are what the Florus would be.**

 **please note yes I am trying to get Altair and Kiran together in a romantic fashion, I just want your opinions am I doing good with it so far? If I'm not can you please tell me where I can improve.**


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Salem gestured to the whole table and four new seats appeared ''please new friends sit'' she offered.

''Thank you ma'am'' said Vert sitting down along with the others, he set the jar that held the light down on the table ''we have much to discuss''

''I imagine we do'' grinned Salem ''what is the first order of business''

''Excuse me, may I ask who you four are?'' asked Watts.

''How did they even get hear?'' asked Hazel.

''Oh we could have come any time'' said Monarch ''but we felt it was best to gather results before appearing in front of Lady Salem''

''First thing comes first'' said Salem ''Watt's have you heard the story's of the Dragons?''

''Of course my lady'' said Watts ''but what does it have to do with these four?''

''The Dragon that sided with the Grimm and the darkness, Fel, they say he had five followers by his side and like him they were reincarnated, these are them, reincarnated'' said Salem.

''Wait seriously?'' asked Mercury, before he could stop himself, all eyes in the room were now fixed on him ''h-how do you know, how can they prove it?''

''Because, I myself am a reincarnation'' said Salem ''I am reincarnated from the Dragon, Fel''

As if to prove her point the dragon appeared in a spiritual form right behind her, it glared down at Mercury, causing him to back off and gulp.

The dragon itself was a fusion of Grimm and Dragon, it had torn up banners handing on its shoulders all of them with the symbols of Grimm heads, it had patches of its scales that were black like the Wyvern Grimm's, it had a torn up back wing and a beaten and battered angel with, it had a long white tale with man Grimm spikes on the end and going down it and on it's face was a Grimm mask, the mask was split in half and on one half was covered in a mask like the Grimm Wyverns mask and the other had a scarred red and gold eye.

''Is that enough proof?'' asked Salem calmly.

''Y-yes'' stuttered Mercury.

 **''It's been a while my old friends''** said Fel.

All the allies of the dragon appeared before them and bowed **''Lord Fel''** they said in unison.

 **''Your lordship, we beg forgiveness of our past failures''** pleaded Malicious.

 **''Rise my old friends, it's shameless, you need never bow before me''** stated Fel **''as to past failures, we will leave them in the past and now we will have a victory in the present''**

 **''Indeed my lord''** said all of the followers before they alongside the dragon disappeared.

''Now, shall we continue our meeting knowing all doubts are rendered null and void?'' asked Salem, nobody made any move to argue ''now that you have joined us, do you have any critical information you could give us?''

''Yes we can, we've been watching the hosts of the dragons rather covertly'' said Vert taking out and orb and putting it on the center of the table, it then began to project holograms of each host.

''Kole Kurosaki, the host of Merlin''

''Wait Kurosaki? Does that mean what I think it means?'' asked Watt.

''Yes Kole and I are related, he's my little brother to be exact, but I care not of him'' said Kasumi.

''Thane, the host of Tyrant''

''Hmm interesting'' said Hazel.

''Kiran, the host of Lyn''

The bottle shook a little as it looked at the image, everyone noticed it but ignored it, Vert just kept a hand on the bottle to make sure it couldn't fall, while he muttered to himself ''I knew we should have used plastic''

''Altair, the host of Burūbān''

''Oh this should be fun'' grinned Tyrian.

''And finally, Jaune Arc, the host of Overlord''

Cinder's eye widened and she gave a few weak gasps, Emerald gasped, Mercury just cried out ''What the Hell! HOW!?''

''Wait do you know of this Jaune Arc?'' asked Watts.

''Yes he was a Beacon student'' said Emerald ''but he- well he-''

''He sucked!'' cried Mercury ''he couldn't fight at all, we found out he actually cheated his way into Beacon with fake transcripts!''

''Well take that as a lesson, looks are deceptive, even the most beautiful rose has thorns'' said Vert ''a snake hides it fangs before it strikes, he simply did not unlock his full potential until now''

''We've also been working on finding the Florus so we may take them out of the equation'' said Monarch.

''Excellent'' said Salem ''and the Colony?''

''We were waiting for your approval, we've been narrowing down our allies and our enemy's'' said Kusumi.

''You may begin'' said Salem.

''OH COME ON!'' roared Mercury.

''Mercury calm down'' hissed Emerald.

''WE'VE KNOWN THESE GUYS FOR WHAT AN HOUR AT MOST, YOU CANNOT SERIOUSLY BE CONSIDERING TRUSTING THESE GUYS JUST LIKE THAT!'' roared Mercury.

''HOLD YOUR TONG BOY!'' roared Hazel, as he stood up angered.

Salem simply sat there still calm and waved her hand, almost immediately Hazel sat down, she simply just steered at Mercury for a little, who seemed to realize what he had just done and was scared now, she glared at him for a good long while, before finally turning her glare off him, as if to give a warning.

''Is that all the business we have Vert?'' asked Salem

''Not completely my lady'' said Vert holding up the bottle ''we still need a body, preferably real, not artificial and preferably alive and not dead''

''I see'' said Salem, but suddenly the bottle started to hiss.

''Oh hold on'' said Vert holding up the bottle to his ear as it started to make hissing noises ''she say's she wants that body''

With that Vert pointed to Cinder, Cinder froze, everyone eyes were drawn to Cinder and Salem's eyes narrowed ''Cinder, she wants Cinder?'' asked Salem.

''Yes she says, that it should be a strong enough body to contain her, she's young so she'll be able to take over the body while she puts up little to no fight and it being a damaged body means she'll be able to mold it easier to fit her'' said Vert.

''What are you talking about!'' demanded Watt banging one of his fists on the table ''what is in that bottle anyways?''

''Oh this, this is an ally of course'' said Vert.

''Vert stop acting cryptic, they're ally's give them straight answers'' said Monarch.

''Ah, my apologies Monarch, old habits'' said Vert ''but this is an ally, Lucia, as stated the dragon Fel, had five ally's we are only four, this is the final ally''

''Then why is she not a reincarnation?'' asked Tyrian.

''It's complicated'' said Kusumi.

''Oh just explain already'' groaned Adler.

''Very well, one of the ally's was a Valkyrie, I assume you all know of them, now she joined up with Lord Fel'' explained Vert ''and like the rest she was defeated, but unlike the rest she did not enter the cycle of reincarnation, she became a spirit so to say, a spirit in need of a host''

''What about that bottle though that your keeping her in?'' asked Watt.

''Oh yes, this is temporary, until she has a host she can inhabit an object, such as a box or a bottle, but unless she has one of these, her spirit will slowly breakdown until she… well dies'' said Vert.

''And she wants Cinder as host?'' asked Salem, looking towards Cinder who looked terrified right now.

''May I ask something?'' asked Tyrian.

''You just did but sure go ahead'' said Adler.

''Well I want to know why she wants a damaged body'' stated Tyrian.

Vert replied with ''well simply put it's easier for her to get into and once she's in the body she'll mold it a lot like clay to suit her, once she's in the body will be completely fixed and given a few modifications such as'' Vert pressed his ear ''become taller, more muscular, longer hair, bigger cup siz- hey!''

''Cinder is currently our Fall Maiden'' stated Salem.

''She says she doesn't want it to contain the powers of the Fall Maiden, because even though she hates her people, she hates the Maidens even more'' stated Vert.

''But we could remove the Maiden powers and put them in a bottle, like how Lucia currently is, however it won't break down due to time'' explained Kasumi.

''Why does she hate the Maidens?'' asked Hazel ''I know of the Valkyries and they're ability's but I confess I don't know anything of they're history''

''None of us do'' said Watts.

''You see there's a reason the Wizard created the maidens, was it for there kindness, yes, but for more than that, the Wizard knew of the Valkyrie's you see and he wanted a counter for them, so he created the Maidens thinking they'd be enough'' explained Vert.

''Boy was he wrong'' chuckled Adler ''the Maidens could never hope to defeat the Valkyries, not only are the Valkyries more powerful, but in terms of combat they're more skilled, obviously from they ability of inheritance, they could never beat the Valkyries''

''In fact the Valkyries find it such an insult to them that they went out of they're way to kill any of the Maidens they find and try to destroy the Maidens powers'' explained Monarch.

''They have never succeeded to destroy the power of course'' said Kusumi.

''Interesting I have been meaning to have a Valkyrie join my side'' stated Salem.

 **''It would be beneficial to our side''** stated Fel.

''Will Cinder turn from being a human into a Valkyrie?'' asked Salem, this caused Cinder to panic even more, at this point; she might as well be on death row.

''Instantly'' said Vert, he then held the bottle up to his ear again ''oh, she say's she'd like you to make the decision, she's perfectly happy with this body and she wants it, but she's one of your followers so she'd prefer you to make the decision''

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there, I hope you enjoyed that, please note, I know we don't know Salem's origins yet so I'm not going to reveal her origins on being a reincarnation yet, until we get her origins and then I'll try and blend it into the story somehow.**

 **As to the events of if Cinder is going to be possessed by Lucia you make the choice:**

 **A, Does she get possessed.**

 **Or**

 **B, Does Salem refuse and they find another host, but I want you to provide the name of that host and it cannot be an OC.**

 **The reason I don't want an OC for option B is because I kind of want to do a conflict with this element, like lets say for example Ruby gets possessed by the spirit, if I do it correctly I could make it a very interesting conflict.**

 **Please note it might take as few as one vote to make this decision.**


	14. Chapter 8

**Hear it us the moment of truth, I got one PM suggestion from this and one guest suggestion so I flipped a coin and the PM suggestion won, sorry Goteam.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 8

''Very well do what you must'' stated Salem.

Cinder started to panic and started to try and run, shooting up from her seat and running for the door as fast as she could, Emerald and Mercury reacted too, they knew they couldn't win but they were hoping they could hold them off for Cinder to escape, Emerald pulled out her Kusarigama and threw one at Salem.

But Vert quickly moved in the way however and blocked the attack with his arm, the chain wrapped around it and Emerald pulled at him, Vert didn't move however and pulled back at the chain dragging Emerald forwards, Kasumi quickly joined in and punched Emerald straight in the gut winding her.

Mercury quickly aimed a Jump Kick at Monarch, he jumped up ready to kick Monarch, but Monarch quickly summoned his armor and blocked it.

Monarch's Armor looked very similar to Thanes, only his was a much darker color, it had a visor over the face of it's helmet, it had three horns one pointing upwards and two pointing forwards, it was much smoother and didn't have any spikes unlike Thanes, it had chains wrapped around the chest region and around it's waist, Monarch then quickly drew out his sword and slashed both of Mercury's legs off before throwing him to the floor.

Adler and Kasumi quickly blocked the door, Cinder backed off very slowly sweat was pouring down her forehead, Adler then stepped forwards and grabbed her left arm and Kasumi grabbed her right arm, they both forced her down to her knees and Vert strutted up and grabbed Cinder by her hair forcing her to look at him, he could see the fear in her eyes.

''P-p-please'' she coughed.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk'' tuttered Vert as he knelt down ''it's sad that you are in such a state, but you should know better than anyone, once someone's use has been expended they become expendable and you are expendable now''

Vert then took the bottle top off and squeezed Cinder's face forcing her mouth open, doing so he then shoved the neck of the bottle into her mouth, the Aurora went into Cinder's mouth and the content of the bottle was replaced by an orange ball of light, the Fall Maiden powers.

Adler and Kasumi then let go of Cinder's arms and back off, suddenly a burst of light blasted from Cinder's body, illuminating the whole castle, it completely blasted her cloths off as well, after a while, Cinder fell to the floor on her hands and knees, all was silent until a small sadistic giggle came from Cinder which got louder and louder until it was a full cackle, she then stood up and brushed her fringe aside revealing that her left eye was back only now it was blood red.

''Ah it's nice being back in a body'' smiled Cinder ''ah how rude of me, I am Lucia''

''Is this really her?'' asked Salem.

 **''Yes, this is Lucia''** stated Fel **''she's very playful just warning you''**

''Oh forgive me, I forgot I'm not in my body'' said Lucia, her body then began to morph, her hair became much longer, most of her hair flowed down and her fringe framed her face, she became a little taller and her breasts increased by one cup size **(I'm sorry I couldn't help it)**

''There we got that's better, now, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Salem'' bowed Lucia.

''Thank you, now would please put some cloths on?'' asked Salem.

''Oh must I, I feel good like this'' pouted Lucia.

''Yes, cloth on now!'' ordered Salem.

''Oh alright'' pouted Lucia, a very gothic dress, it was black with red glowing marks on it, she had a red bow on the top of her head and strapped to her back was an old Flintlock pistol and a Musket and Matchlock strapped to her back.

''There much better'' smiled Salem gently.

''Thank you Ma'am'' said Lucia bowing down.

''Wait what of Cinder?'' asked Watts.

''Oh don't worry about her, she's safe and secure up hear'' said Lucia pointing to her head ''she's trying to get out, but honestly the attempt of her break out is the same as someone trying to break a new mithril shield with an old rusty knife it'll never work, but now I need to ask, what do we do about my hosts friends?''

Emerald and Mercury were pressed up to the wall out of fear, Cinder was the only thing that really allowed them placement and Cinder being gone now it really meant they weren't needed.

''No witnesses'' stated Monarch ''allow me''

He then thrust his hand forwards and Chains burst out of the ground and shot towards them, but they went through the two of them and struck the wall, they then started to haze and disappear, Monarch gave a growling roar.

''Damnit!'' snapped Monarch ''they must have used the flash as a distraction to use Emeralds semblance and escape''

''Calm down Monarch it is of no matter'' stated Salem ''with our increased numbers we now have more of an advantage, Dr. Watts, you shall take Kasumi and you will meet up with our informants in Minstral''

''Very good'' said Watts, he felt as though he could get along with this one.

''As you wish my lady'' bowed Kasumi.

''Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for Spring'' stated Salem.

''Gladly'' Tyrian Cackled.

''Hazel, you and Adler will meet with the Leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting'' stated Salem ''the boy continues to prove loyal Sienna Khan feels the same''

''As you wish'' said Hazel heavily.

''Fine, but if it comes down to it may I eliminate the White Fang?'' asked Adler.

Salem looked at Vert ''Adler prefers to try and find ways to prove his amazing strength'' Vert explained ''to him if the White Fang can't beat him as a group, they're not strong enough and not worthy of joining us and therefore should die''

''Hmm, a rather simplistic view, you may, but only if they refuse to join us'' stated Salem.

''Thank you Ma'am'' bowed Adler grinning.

''Lucia, you will find the girl with the Silver eyes, a trial so to say, to see if you were a worthy exchange for Cinder'' stated Salem.

''Don't worry I don't disappoint'' smirked Lucia evilly.

''Monarch you will hunt Emerald and Mercury down'' ordered Salem.

''As you command it'' said Monarch.

''And Vert, you will remain by my side for the time, I am planning to negotiate with the Colony myself and I might need you to protect me'' stated Salem.

''Understood my lady'' bowed Vert.

''Beacon has fallen and Haven will be next'' stated Salem, as Fel appeared behind her.

 **''Yes and soon I will have vengeance upon this world, upon those pitiful humans, upon the dragons, upon everyone who denied me''** Fel growled.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Emerald and Mercury had made it out of Salem's Domain, they had done this by getting to a special room that they used to go anywhere, they moved quickly though as they knew that Salem would send her followers after them, Emerald had been hauling Mercury for the last three hours.

The two of them stopped and slumped down, Emerald had been exhausted and she still had that headache, she sat down and held her head crying a little because of the pain.

''Emerald are you alright?'' asked Mercury with genuine concern.

''Yeah I've never done it to ten minds all at once, it hurts so much'' cried Emerald ''but that's not the problem right now what are we going to do, Cinder's gone and now were being hunted''

''Maybe there's a way to save her, look that Vert guy said that there were five dragon reincarnations, maybe they know how to save her'' said Mercury.

''But Mercury, Jaune Arc is one of them, do you really think he'd help us, do you think he'd help Cinder after she killed Pyrrha Nikos?'' asked Emerald.

Mercury looked down, he knew that was a very big possibility, they might not get much charity from Jaune Arc or any of his friends, but at the moment it was the only real option they had, it was that or just wait to die, so they really had no choice.

''We have to hope for it'' said Mercury ''he's not like us, maybe he'll be better or something, maybe just maybe, it's our only hope we have no other choice''

Emerald looked down still crying, weather it was in pain or in sadness because she just lost Cinder, Mercury didn't know, but she just squeaked out ''ok, ok'' she was going to haul Mercury up again, but before she could he said:

''No don't, just- your still in pain, just rest for a little bit before we move again'' said Mercury, she nodded and just hugged him for a little just crying and Mercury just patted her back, he needed to think of how to find Jaune Arc and the rest of Dragon's Order now.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Dragons Order, the group had taken a stop, they had been travelling together for a week and everything had been changing and quickly, luckily, they had managed to adapt to the change very quickly, they had been getting to know one another and were learning things about there Dragon powers, Kiran had told them they had shared powers that they all had and separate individual powers.

Apparently they shared the Dragons Glare, along with the Roar attack Jaune and Altair had used, they also could partially transform into dragons and fully transform, but Jaune and the others honestly didn't know how to do that yet and they were connected to one another, they also discovered one problem they had and that was they're metabolism, they're metabolism had increased and as of such they now were constantly hungry.

Jaune had been trying to improve himself in the training room, but he also found Altair there at the same time as he was in there, Altair however was doing much harder, much more intense exercises, he was lifting more weight that Jaune, doing more pushups and doing this exercise called the Salmon Ladder, Jaune couldn't help but admit that he felt inferior to Altair each time he saw him working out with him, Overlord offered to help with the training, but Jaune pushed him aside because he wanted to become strong himself.

They had decorated the inside of there bar a bit, Thane had managed to get them a Pool table and Kole had gotten them a Juke Box, Altair had also managed to find some custom made Grimm Mounts and Jaune had found some old Posters, they were hoping it was looking quite inviting.

Kiran had gotten them some Uniforms for the Bar, the men's were ok, but Kiran had really seemed to misunderstand what her uniform was suppose to be because it was a maids outfit, Jaune and Altair had tried to explain this, but she ultimately just turned them down when she said it was comfortable to her.

Currently they were getting ready for there first opening night ever, they had assigned jobs, Jaune and Altair were going to be cooks, Kiran and Thane were a waiter and waitress and Kole was going to be the bar tender, currently they were setting up and just talking.

''So how did you become a mercenary?'' asked Jaune.

''Full true story, after my village was destroyed, I was planning on becoming a soldier, two of my friends had become soldiers so I was going to follow in there example, however all the Generals really seemed to be too intense and didn't really seem to care for there men so I became a mercenary instead'' stated Thane.

''Yeah'' said Jaune ''that tends to happen''

''Hey guys before we open I'm thinking of going to the market and getting some stuff before we officially open'' said Altair.

''I'll come with you'' said Jaune.

''Wait I wanted to go with you'' said Kiran.

''How's this next town we go to I'll show you around and show you some things'' said Altair ''I promise''

''Ok alright, but I will hold you to that promise'' stated Kiran.

''Ok we'll be back soon'' said Altair as he and Jaune left.

''Wait did you just set up a date between yourself and Kiran?'' asked Jaune as he and Altair walked down the path.

''It's not a date, its two friends going out'' said Altair.

''Yeah you know that can be considered a date right?'' asked Jaune.

''Shut up'' said Altair.

Jaune just shrugged, the two of them mostly focused on their job to get produce for there Bar, while they did this Overlord and Barūbān, appeared next to them and started to talk with them.

''Ok there is one thing I'm curious about'' said Jaune ''are there more dragons than you guys or are you it?''

 **''Well, that's complicated''** stated Overlord.

''No it's not just give me a yes or no'' stated Jaune.

 **''We don't know''** stated Barūbān **''we once lived in a world full of dragons, but that was before we came to Remnant, we don't know if something happened to this world or not because we haven't been there in so long''**

 **''So there may or maybe no more Dragons''** stated Overlord.

''Ok then, so we might meet more dragons'' said Altair to himself.

 **''Yes you may''** stated Barūbān.

The two young men continued to walk working on there assignment when all of a sudden there was a commotion as someone started to fire a gun, it seemed to be coming from a rifle, Jaune and Altair turned to see six people, five men and one woman.

The men were all pretty much the same, they all wore ski masks with numbers from one to five on the foreheads, they were all muscular and all of them were wearing suits, they all held guns and large knives.

The woman was the one to look at, she had long black hair, she was wearing a frilly black and white dress, she had a masquerade mask on, she was holding a long smoking pipe and had high heels on.

''Hello everyone, now without further a due lay down all your valuables'' ordered the woman.

Jaune and Altair looked at each other and nodded before they stepped up ''actually we have something to say about that'' said Altair.

The woman just raised a brow in surprise, before just lowering it and smiling ''oh and isn't this adorable, now what are your names?''

''We're Jaune and Altair, were part of a group calling themselves Dragons Order'' stated Jaune.

''Pleasure, I am Hilla and we're the Hand'' stated the Woman.

''Wait you're the Hand, a hand has four fingers and one thumb not five fingers and one thumb or four fingers and two thumbs or whatever'' stated Altair.

''I'm the palm of the Hand'' smirked Hilla.

''Eh, guess that's one way to look at it'' mused Altair shrugging.

''Wait a minute is Hilla your real name?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes why?'' asked Hilla.

''Just what's the point of the mask, I mean if your going to announce your identity why both wearing a mask?'' asked Jaune ''I mean it pretty much gives your identity away and you know''

''Yeah he has a point'' said Altair.

''Hmm I see, well now that were done exchanging pleasantries, get them boys'' ordered Hilla.

The men opened fire, Jaune and Altair just held up their hands and ignited there flames which caused all of the bullets to melt before impact, the melted metal splattered on the ground before it could hit, the men looked stunned but didn't allow it to overtake there sense, they quickly drew out there knives and charged at them.

Jaune drew his sword out and blocked the knives, but the man threw an uppercut at Jaune, causing him to fall onto the ground, the man then picked Jaune up and threw him into the air.

Jaune spun through the air, but then Jaune flipped around facing towards the man and two wings burst out of his back, they were both large and red with yellow membranes, the Man looked at Jaune, stunned, Jaune then swooped down and kneed the guy in the face causing him to collapse and Jaune landed, his wings went back into his body disappearing.

Jaune was about to go and help Altair, but when he turned to help Altair, he saw that Altair had already defeated the other four of them, the only one left was Hilla.

Jaune looked down 'he took out three of them and it took me that long to take out one of them, were both Reincarnations of Dragons and yet he's just that much more powerful than me!'

''Looks like you have two choices, run or fight us'' said Altair ''your call''

Hilla gulped and looked around before turning and running, but the authorities had gotten there by that time and stopped her, they quickly restrained 'the Hand' and took them away.

Soon everyone crowded around Juane and Altair and started to chanter:

''Wow that was amazing!''

''Dudes that was awesome!''

''They're super cute!''

''Whoa what were those wings about? They were awesome!''

''Can you guys sign my face?''

Suddenly Jaune had a stroke of brilliance and he quickly said ''hey listen we have a sort of mobile Bar, the Valhalla Bar, were opening for the first time tonight, if any of you want to come and give us a try and sort of tell us what were doing right and wrong that would be great''

Everyone started to excitedly chatter over it, with that Jaune and Altair left to get to the Bar and get it ready, opening night was an awesome success, there were some issues, but ultimately it worked very well, everyone enjoyed themselves and there were tons of comments to them.

After opening night everyone decided to retire to there rooms and get some sleep, while the others slept Jaune stayed up for a little bit longer ''Overlord I need to talk to you'' said Jaune, Overlord appeared in a ghostly form.

 **''Yes Jaune, what do you need?''** asked Overlord, Jaune got on his hands and knees bowing before Overlord, causing Overlord to become confused.

''Please help me train Overlord'' said Jaune.

Overlord was slightly taken aback by this, he looked at Jaune for a minute before asking **''why the sudden change of heart?''**

''Altair'' said Jaune, he had a determined look in his eyes ''I want to be strong like him so badly, but I'm weak and I want to be strong, I don't think I can ask any of the others for help training, you're the only one who I think could be a good coach for me, so please Overlord''

Overlord steered down at Jaune for a minute before smirking **''good, I like that look in your eyes and I like your determination, but let it be known I am not easy when it come to training and this training will be very intense''**

''I will learn to live with that then'' stated Jaune.

 **''Very well, I will make up a plan to train you''** stated Overlord.

''Thank you'' bowed Jaune.

 **''Very well, then get your rest, we will start in the mourning''** stated Overlord.

''Yes, master'' bowed Jaune.

 **''Master?''** asked Overlord.

''Your going to be training me and I've seen a lot of movies where the student calls his teacher master'' said Jaune.

 **''Hmm very well then student sleep, I will wake you when training is to start''** stated Overlord.


	15. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since Overlord had started to train Jaune, they had mostly been doing muscle conditioning, Overlord had Jaune doing weights, doing pushups, sit-ups, squats, chin ups and running laps, Overlords goal was to have Jaune be able to do salmon ladder at the end of the week.

Overlord had also had Jaune on a very strict diet, he had Jaune eat egg whites, red meat, fish, chicken and a verity of beans, Jaune had been drinking magma for the most part, yes magma, since water burned Jaune and Altair, Merlin had made sure to include a shower and tap that released magma instead of water, magma was safe for them to drink.

The Valhalla Bar so far had been a success and a massive hit, the last town had some people who were travellers who said they would spread the word about the travelling bar, they had the idea to now try and make something up that would set them apart from there competition, Kole had said maybe they should try making some kind of unique alcoholic drink that only there bar had, while Thane had an idea to try and make up some kind of special dish, in the end they had decided upon both and were now experimenting to try and make both ideas work.

Kole's first concoction for his idea was a drink had made up himself and had drank many a times, he called it 'a Deadman's Breath' which already sounded unappetizing, the drink itself was made of Rum, Whiskey, Gin, Vodka and Tonic, the other members had decided to take a drink of it, Kiran was the only one who could swallow it, as the others had spat it out because it burned that harshly and even she said it was disgusting.

Thankfully Thane had been much more tame with his attempts, he had been slowly testing and taking notes in what could or could not work in food, Jaune and Altair had been helping him with it and so far they were coming pretty close to a great dish.

Kiran had an idea too, her idea was to make the bar, a bar by afternoon and a café during the mourning, now they thought it might work, but they decided to hold off on the idea until they had more experience.

They had left the town they debuted in with really good reviews they were already on there way to a new town, they honestly didn't know where to go yet, so they were just going to roam around and help people, they had left, but before they left they had gotten something's and had drove away, the bars mobile mode was set to autopilot unless they needed to drive it, Jaune sat down in the main room with a glass of coke and some comic books and started to read them, Jaune had gotten these comic books from a comic store before they left, he had gotten some X-ray and Vav and some Camp Camp, which Ruby had gotten him into.

Altair was sitting across from him watching Jaune in interest; he had a glass of lemonade, he raised a brow ''what are you doing?'' he asked.

''Oh reading a comic book'' said Jaune.

''Oh which one?'' asked Altair

''X-ray and Vav'' said Jaune.

''What's that?'' asked Altair.

''Really you don't know, X-ray and Vav is one of the biggest comics in Remnant'' said Jaune ''you really don't know about it?''

''No memory remember?'' asked Altair.

''Oh I forgot you have no memory'' said Jaune.

''Yeah'' said Altair sadly.

''Well come on, I am going to reintroduce you to the world starting with comic books, we'll get to video games later'' said Jaune getting up and walking over to Altair.

Jaune was a bit worried that Altair would just find X-ray and Vav and Camp Camp childish and immature, but surprisingly Altair really enjoyed it and the two bonded pretty closely over it, when Jaune asked Altair why he liked it, Altair simply responded with:

''I enjoyed it because I found it to be a nice little distraction to ignore the world for a little''

Jaune enjoyed the time he spent with Altair and Altair felt the same, sure Jaune and Altair, soon the rest of Dragons Order had come to the main room and started to interact, they all sat down at the bar and just talked.

''Hey you guys want something on the Jukebox?'' asked Kole going towards the Jukebox.

''I'm ok with it but no Rock and Roll'' stated Altair.

''Why not?'' asked Kole.

''I hate Rock and Roll'' said Altair ''can we just say I hate Rock and Roll''

''Do you genuinely hate it or is there a reason?'' asked Thane.

''There's a reason… I don't want to talk about it'' said Altair ''but let's just say it like this, I hate Rock and Roll so much, I do not want it playing near me, I do not want it in this bar, in fact if I have kids, I am banning them from listening to Rock and Roll and if they sneakily listen to it, I am going to make it so they can't sit down for a whole year''

''I've never heard of Rock and Roll is it really that bad?'' asked Kiran.

''No Altair is just being ridiculous'' stated Thane, Altair cast a strong glare on him ''what? Unlike you I like Rock and Roll, but seriously you actually dress like a punk ro-''

''PUNK!'' roared Altair, he then grabbed Thane from his collar and roared right in Thanes face ''PUNK! PUNK IS NOTHING BUT DEATH! AND CRIME! IT'S THE RAGE OF A BEAST!''

Everyone just steered at Altair in bizzar fascination and horror as he was seething at Thane face, just glaring angrily and Thane was sweating from it, eventually Jaune snapped out of it and walked up to Altair ''alright Altair, that's enough'' he said calmly.

''Oh right, sorry about that Thane I got a little bit carried away'' said Altair setting Thane back down on his stool and brushing him off, before stepping back.

''Wow'' whispered Kiran to herself ''Rock and Roll must truly be evil if it could make Altair become that hateful in such a short amount of time''

''Ok something different then, anything else anyone has hateful vengeance for that I need to know about?'' asked Kole.

-LINE BREAK-

A day later the Valhalla Bar was outside a small town, that was having a festival, nobody really seemed interested in the Bar at the time so the group decided that they would just close the Bar for the night and go out for the time and look around, Kiran took Altair's hand and started to lead him off.

''Hey where are you two going?'' asked Jaune.

''I want to see the fair ground with Altair, he promised me he'd walk around a town with me'' explained Kiran.

''O-ok I guess'' said Jaune.

''Catch up with you guys later'' called Altair.

''Yeah sure, don't take your time'' said Kole, as they walked off.

''Well I guess it's just us guys'' said Jaune.

''Cool'' said Thane, as he said this Kole just muttered something under his breath.

Honestly Jaune had a surprisingly good time with Thane and Kole, they had been having a lot of food, but Jaune refused to eat any of it, none of it was on his diet, he felt like he had been making some amazing progress in his training and he didn't want to set that progress back by even a little, problem was Kole had been drinking and he was drunk.

''I'll tell you guys'' slurred Kole ''I feel great around you guys, I know I act like a jackass and I really don't show it but you guys are the best''

''Thanks Kole'' said Jaune.

''You especially Thane, I mean I hang around you the most and you put up with all my shit and all that'' said Kole.

''Wow thanks, I know your just saying this cause your drunk, but thanks'' said Thane.

''I hope Altair and Kiran are having just as good a time as we are'' said Jaune.

And indeed they were, Altair and Kiran had also bought a lot of food and had eaten it with great joy, they had also played a few games and won them pretty easily, Altair had even managed to win Kiran a stuffed teddy bear, they had both been really enjoying it until they heard something that caused them both to cover there ears, someone was preforming live music, to them it sounded horrible though.

''What is that?'' asked Kiran.

''That's Rock and Roll'' said Altair covering his ears.

''Oh I see what you mean it's awful'' said Kiran covering her ears ''it's not even music it's just noise''

''I know it's horrible'' said Altair ''come on lets get away, don't worry I'll introduce you to Jazz sometime''

''Jazz?'' asked Kiran.

''Yeah, don't worry Jazz is actual music'' stated Altair.

''Ok'' said Kiran hesitantly.

''Don't worry Jazz sounds amazing'' said Altair.

''Alright I'll take your word for it'' said Kiran.

Unfortunately the mood did not last as everyone heard a threatening roar, the member's of Dragons Order knew what roar that was, they had met this monster a while ago, they all quickly found each other as everyone from the festival all grouped together, a couple of local huntsmen were there too and were trying to keep everyone together, they saw two local huntsmen trying to group up everyone.

''Hey what are you kids doing get behind us'' said one of the Huntsmen.

''No it's fine listen we've fought this monster off before alright, if it is what we think it is, we call it the Legion, it's weak to fire so were going to need anything we can get that uses fire'' explained Jaune.

''Heh, that's cute kid, but leave this to the professionals'' said another Huntsman.

''Don't you mean leave the professionals to this?'' slurred Kole.

''Don't you have to be drunk somewhere else?'' asked Kiran.

''Err, not till four'' slurred Kole.

''Oh can't you become sober or something?'' asked Thane.

''Oh right, it's pretty complimca-complicamat-complisica-'' Kole stumbled for a while.

''Complicated?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah kinda triggers with danger'' slurred Kole, with those words the Grimm leapt out and revealed itself, this snapped Kole out of his drunken stupor and he pulled out the shotgun ''like that''

The Grimm that had leapt out was indeed the Legion, it was the same one they had encountered from before, they could tell because of it's missing leg, it snarled obviously angered to see Dragons Order.

''You remember us, I'm flattered'' said Jaune drawing his sword with sword hand application.

The Legion growled and was about to charge but then a large Grimm jumped on top of it and ripped its head off with just it's jaw strength, Dragons Order looked at horror, not only at the violent death but also the look of the massive Grimm.

''What the hell is that?'' asked Kole as he looked up at it.

It was a massive Cerberus Grimm, it's had three different dog heads, the left one was a wolf head, the right one was a fox head and the middle was that of a Rottweiler, it had massive armor covering over it and it had a Grimm mask that was like a Beowolves mask.

''The Cerberus, this is a sign'' said Kiran ''A sign that Fel has returned and he has declared war on us''

''OH GOD RUN!'' roared Jaune.

Everyone in the village scattered, the Two Huntsmen fired at the Cerberus, but they quickly got snapped up in the left and rights heads mouths which ate them, Dragons Order however scattered about they started to attack from all sides, but the armor the Cerberus was wearing made all there attacks useless.

''Damnnit, it's armors too strong!'' cried Thane.

''Don't worry I got this'' said Kole, he then put the shotgun away and charged forwards, the left head bit at Kole, but Kole quickly sidestepped and jumped up and punched the Cerberus at the front of it's armor before jumping back, he then quickly ran back for cover.

''What did that accomplish?'' asked Thane.

''Just watch'' said Kole, he then held up his Dragon Arm and snapped his fingers ''ARMOUR BREAKER!''

The Cerberus's armour cracked and then shattered, leaving the Cerberus completely exposed.

''Whoa that was so cool!'' cheered Thane ''Kole how'd you do that?''

''Magic, I've learned to use my magic to place my aura into objects and then use my magic to make my aura vibrate within it and through that break it'' stated Kole.

''Less talk more fight!'' called Jaune.

''Got it boss'' said Thane as he fired hundreds of swords from all sides.

The Cerberus roared in pain, Jaune then jumped up, his wings came out and he flew up and fired a roar attack at the Cerberus and then dove down slashing the Cerberus's side, the Cerberus was about to attack again, but then a blue blast of flames from it's side, Jaune looked to see Altair was now flying, he had a set of wings coming out of his back, black wings with blue membranes and black markings.

''Wait you can partially transform too?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah when I saw you do it the first time I saw, I was lacking behind my leader, so I trained to gain my wings until I got them'' said Altair ''and now I'm catching up to you''

'Wow so while he pushed me to become stronger, I also pushed him to become stronger, that's actually kind of amazing' thought Jaune.

 **''That's what good rivals should do, push one another to become stronger and stronger''** stated Overlord, Jaune just nodded to the remark.

Jaune and Altair quickly flew around the Cerberus blasting it with flames from there mouths, the left and right heads dragged one way and then another trying to get at them, but this confusion got them nowhere, while they did this Kiran, Thane and Kole got under the Cerberus and fired there most powerful attacks, Thane fired hundreds of swords, Kole summoned a magical circle and fired a large red dragon into the Cerberus's gut and Kiran fired a lightning bolt, with all that the Cerberus collapsed.

Kiran, Thane and Kole all got out quickly as the beast collapsed, but it got up and all three of its heads glared at Kiran, Thane and Kole and then began to chase after them.

''Retreat!'' cried Thane as the three of them started to run away.

''Quick, Altair help me blast it'' said Jaune as he got ready to fire another roar.

''Wait!'' cried Altair.

''What's wrong?'' asked Jaune.

''Can you pull it off?'' asked Altair.

''Can I pull what off?'' asked Jaune.

''Firestorm'' stated Altair.

''No, I don't know what that is and I can't pull that off'' stated Jaune.

''Listen it's simple focus all your aura into your fist then punch the ground'' ordered Altair ''usually, I'd do this by myself but this thing is pretty big and I think it'll take two Firestorms to take it down''

''Why not just do two then?'' asked Jaune.

''I can't it drains my power too much'' said Altair.

''Alright, I'll try that's all I can say'' said Jaune.

''Got it'' said Altair ''just do it when I tell you to do it

Jaune nodded and then the two of them swooped down and landed right in front of the large Cerberus Grimm, which stopped and glared at them.

''Altair, Jaune'' called Kiran.

''Get out of hear, were going to try and lead it away, but this is going to have a massive blast range'' said Altair ''just keep everyone safe and come see if were ok when we've done this''

The two of them then took off, the Cerberus leapt up trying to bite them out of the sky, but they quickly dodged and quickly flew into the forest, Altair then landed and Jaune quickly followed.

''Wait for it'' said Altair Cobalt flames forming in his fist, Jaune quickly followed in Altair's example, the Cerberus was getting very close now, Jaune was sweating a little, but then he looked to Altair to see he was cool and calm, Jaune took a deep breath and regained his composure, soon the Cerberus was right in front of them ''NOW!''

Both of them smashed there fists into the ground, while roaring out:

''FIRESTORM!''

Crimson and Cobalt flames exploded out into a huge tower that burned into the sky, the flames wrapped around each other making a swirling motion that flew up into the sky's, like before everyone in Remnant saw these flames as they reached into the sky and touched it, eventually the flames died down, Jaune and Altair both stood glaring down the massive Cerberus monster, which was as still as a statue until a weak breeze came and revealed that it was nothing but ash as it blew away.

Jaune and Altair both looked at each other and grinned before fist bumping each other, the other members of Dragons Order all came up to them to see if they were ok.

''Are you two ok?'' asked Kiran.

''Heh, of course we are'' grinned Jaune.

''Dudes that was awesome!'' cheered Thane.

''Wait a minute you mean you're the one who made that massive tower of flames in the mountain!?'' exclaimed Kole pointing at Altair.

''Yeah I was'' said Altair.

''Ok then, gotta give it to you, before I thought you were just a pro with the skills of a true huntsmen despite being our age, but now I think your some kind of monster with that level of power, monster in a good way of course'' said Kole.

''Thanks'' grinned Altair ''but with that in mind Jaune's a monster too since he managed to pull off a Firestorm himself and in his first go might I add, that is very impressive''

''Thanks Altair'' smiled Jaune, before he got serious ''but for the event that just happened I am calling a meeting''

-LINE BREAK-

As soon as they got back to the Valhalla Bar the team sat around a table all of them had a glass of water in front of them and they were all sitting in relative silence.

''Ok listen, as the leader I decided that we needed to have this meeting'' stated Jaune.

''Ok what's the meeting for?'' asked Altair.

''Well, we need to defeat Fel or whoever is Fel's reincarnation, Kiran you said today that, the thing we saw was a sign that he's back, so what do we do?'' asked Jaune.

''For now I don't think were strong enough to find and win against the Reincarnation'' said Kiran.

All the other member's of Dragons Order looked down, they all had worried expressions

''Is there anything we can do to get stronger faster?'' asked Jaune ''is there anyone who can help us?''

''There are some that can and would be willing to help us'' stated Kiran ''my people the Valkyries would be willing to help us and so would the Florus''

''How's this lets see if we can gain ally's first starting with the Plant people, first of all where are they?'' asked Jaune.

''It's unfortunately that is unknown even to the Valkyrie's we haven't been able to find them in centuries'' stated Kiran.

''Ok how's this let's try and narrow it down, can we do that?'' asked Thane.

''No because all leads would have dried up, they disappeared and went into hiding when the dragon Fel raised to power'' stated Kiran ''and when they wanted to hide, they hid really well''

''Wait what about the dragons could they know?'' asked Kole.

''Hmm should we ask them at least'' said Jaune.

''Alright hear we go again'' said Thane.

They all got into the same sitting stance and eventually travelled to the space, the Dragons were already standing there present **''we heard your little meeting and were going to tell you now, we don't know where they are, but we know how to find them''** stated Overlord.

''Really?'' asked Thane.

 **''Yes, you see the Florus have been on Remnant for a long time, longer than Humans or Faunus or even the Grimm''** stated Tyrant.

 **''We knew the Florus and before you think they're just like the Faunus only instead of ears and tails they have flowers or something, you are wrong, they look very radically different to the Faunus''** said Merlin **''Not only are they radically different in looks to the Faunus, but they have more power, they have a relationship with nature that we could never understand''**

 **''Before they went into hiding they gave us an ability, the ability to be able to find them if we ever need them, they then went into hiding however we still have the ability, we can still find them''** stated Lyn.

''Great then tell us where they are'' said Altair.

 **''We can't we can only show you just watch''** ordered Barūbān.

''Why couldn't you have done that at the start instead of going over stuff we didn't ask about the Flrous?'' asked Kole.

''Kole we might need to know this stuff'' said Altair ''we don't know anything about these people, so it's probably good we know this''

''Yeah whatever'' said Kole.

A 3D map of Remnant appeared and then one island glowed, the island was in between Mistral and Menagerie, it glowed green, showing where they were.

 **''There''** said Overlord **''you must go there''**

''Ok just a question, how?! How do you expect us to get there?!'' exclaimed Kole ''that's an island, I don't know how we can get there with the Bar, I know we can turn into dragons, but we can't do that yet, so what you want us to go out pick up the bar and carry it there?''

 **''Of course not I prepared your bar for such a situation, should you ever need to travel in between country's the Bar will repond to the challenge by forming an arc around it''** stated Merlin.

''Wait the bar can turn into a boat?'' asked Kole ''what else can it do that we don't know about, can it fly?''

 **''Don't be ridiculous, my power lies in magic not miracles''** stated Merlin.

''Pff, well it seems like that's what your powers are based in'' muttered Kole.

 **''We will now leave you, but if you need any help don't hesitate to ask''** said Overlord.

With that they were all pushed out of the space and back into the Bar, they all got up and looked to one another ''so I guess were headed for the island?'' asked Kole.

''Of course we are, we need to, anything to help us defeat Fel's reincarnation, set a course'' ordered Jaune.

''Aye, aye captain'' said Thane saluting Jaune as he went to the control room to set this course.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile two young women had been walking through the forest together, they were both quite odd as one had small black horns pointing out of her purple hair and another had white hair with two blue roses coming out of her hair, suddenly they stopped.

''Did you feel that ma'am?'' asked the blue rose woman.

''Arsha what did I tell you don't call ma Ma'am, were very close dear friends so I don't want to be so formal around you'' said the horned woman.

''My apologies Ciym'' said Arsha bowing.

''It's fine, but to answer your question yes I did, we must start to prepare, the war is going to start again, Arsha prepare our forces, they'll be coming to us'' said the horned woman.

''At once Ma'am'' said Arsha running off.

The horned woman looked up to the moon ''the war has started but something tells me that the Reincarnations are nowhere near ready to fight in this war, hopefully I'll be able to get them ready''

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there, were not going to meet the Florus next chapter but a chapter after that, I say a chapter because I'm not sure which chapter, I hope you all enjoy this and if I can improve on anything just let me know and I will try to improve on it.**

 **Just letting you know I don't hate Rock and Roll, it's actually one of my favorite genre's of music and I just decided that it would be a fun little detail to add into Altair's character, I hope it is, I really tried to make it so.**


	16. Chapter 10

**Just letting everyone know now, Qrow is in this chapter and Qrow fights in it, at one point I had a fic where a reviewer told me it was a scythe not a sword, I agree as that is the weapons true form, but when it is in sword form I am going to call it a sword, just letting everyone know now.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 10

Team RNR (Rainer) cautiously walked through the abandoned and destroyed town of Oniyuri, they're spirits were still kind of down, they had discovered Jaune had left them a month ago, they didn't understand why he left them, he had just left one mourning, he had left a note though saying 'I'm sorry' so they assumed he had given up or something to that nature, it got them down but they carried on and now they were hear in this small little town that hadn't even been finished but had been abandoned, because of Grimm.

Ren suddenly held his hand up signaling Ruby and Nora to stop, he then pulled out StormFlower, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and Nora pulled out Magnhild, all of them tensed up and got ready, ready for an attack, a subtle click was heard and then a shot came out of nowhere, the three of them quickly dodged but an explosion was caused from the shot splitting them all up.

Just as they did Lucia burst out of the building the shot was fired from, she was holding her Flintlock Pistol and Matchlock, she quickly charged forwards and kneed Ren in the stomach, Ren then tried to strike her with the blade of StormFlower, but she blocked the attack and then dropping her Flintlock Pistol, which then disappeared, she grabbed his neck in a special grip, which knocked him out.

Lucia turned to see Ruby and Nora were both glaring at her with so much hate in their eyes.

''Cinder!'' growled Ruby.

''Hmm, close'' said Lucia flipping the part of her fringe that covered her eye revealing her blood red eye, this eye gave Ruby a little fear and she back up a little ''I'm Lucia love, I'll explain what I am if you live through this''

Ruby and Nora charged at Lucia, they quickly split up and to do an attack from two sides, but Lucia summoned her pistol back and pointed both her guns at Ruby and Nora and fired both of them, Red energy bullets came out causing Ruby and Nora dodged.

''Like these, they're simply called Bullets, but they magical energy fired at bullet'' stated Lucia ''but, were being a bit unfair, Ruby, be a dear and wait please''

Just then hundreds of hands reached out and grabbed Ruby, holding her completely still, Lucia then turned to Nora and focused all her fire on Nora, Nora was completely on the defensive dodging attacks left and right.

''Come on your name is Valkyrie right? Prove a Valkyrie that your worthy of the title'' ordered Lucia.

''I'm more worthy than you!'' stated Nora strongly, dodgeing all the gun fire she swung her hammer at Lucia's head.

Lucia however quickly and gracefully dodged, Nora started to fire Grenades, but again Lucia dodged with little to no problem, shrugging as she did so, she actually seemed bored of it, Ruby who was still holding the Crescent Rose aimed her sniper rifle at Nora, it had an electric dust magazine in it, if she shot Nora with it, then maybe she could become strong enough to defeat this evil woman.

Ruby struggled but she managed it, Nora saw what Ruby was doing and nodded quickly, Ruby fired the shot and it hit Nora, knocking her onto her back, Lucia was especially surprised at this.

''Wow, guess that saying true, nobody likes a backstabber or back shooter in this case, but I must admit I never expected you to be a backstabber'' said Lucia ''I'm impressed''

''You should be'' smiled Ruby as Nora got up.

Lucia looked back surprised ''oh right I forgot about that'' she said.

Nora then charged and easily closed the distance, she then swung her hammer, using her upgrade and the grenade launch to propel the hammer, a massive blast of smoke raised from where she had hit.

''How's that for worthy?'' asked Nora grinning.

''You're a disgrace'' said the voice of Lucia, it was then revealed that Lucia had blocked the attack with only her index finger ''don't call yourself a Valkyrie, you don't deserve that title''

Lucia then puled Nora back and fried a shot from her Pistol, it was a black bullet, which hit Nora and surrounded her in some kind of black sphere, but a white outline of Nora was shown.

''Like it I call it my Gravity Prison, but it is more than that I will admit, I might as well tell you, its more fun that way, you see my Gravity Prison is a simple mix of Gravity Sphere and Nullification'' explained Lucia ''Now you see the Gravity Sphere is used to trap people in and Nullification magic is used to negate effects, so I combined them to stop an enemy in there tracks and negate there aura, all so I could do this''

Lucia then loaded her Flintlock Pistol and Musket with bullets and started to fire them at Nora, when she was out Lucia simply snapped her fingers and the sphere disappeared causing Nora to collapse to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

''Like that, you see I have a wide range of magic in my arsenal, that was just basic to some of the things I can pull off'' said Lucia snapping her fingers and all the hands releasing Ruby ''now come on, with you I want it to be just one on one, just me and you, don't worry I won't Gravity Prison you, I want some entertainment''

''W-who are you, your not Cinder'' said Ruby scared.

''No I am not, I am spirit merely using this body as my vessel'' stated Lucia.

''Well, I beat Cinder once and now I'll just have to beat you'' said Ruby strongly.

''That's when you were dealing with the Fall Maiden and I am a Valkyrie'' smirked Lucia ''and between you and I, I have killed not only Fall Maidens, but also Silver Eyed warriors, the only problem with killing them is, I can't decided which is more fun to kill, besides last time you did it by pure accident''

''Maybe so, but I will still beat you'' said Ruby.

''Hmm, you activated your Eyes when one of your friends died right?'' asked Lucia.

''Yeah I did… your point?'' asked Ruby.

''Well I'd prefer to kill you at your strongest, it's no fun otherwise'' smirked Lucia, she then pointed her Flintlock Pistol at Nora's head ''and I'm just wondering, if I killed one of your friends hear will it activate them again?''

Ruby's eyes widened before they narrowed into a glare and then charged at Lucia, Lucia pointed her Flintlock Pistol at Ruby, a red sphere of energy formed in front of it.

''Magical Blast'' said Lucia.

Pulling the trigger a large red beam was fired at Ruby, Ruby snapped out of her rage and quickly dodged out of the way, the large beam kept going and blasted through three buildings and the wall that surrounded the small town blasting through all of them.

Ruby got back up and charged again, she used her Semblance for more speed, but once again Lucia didn't panic, she already had a plan, she fired some 'Bullets' from her gun, but Ruby dodged them, but these were all to lead her into a false sense of security as she fired the next shot.

''Nullify''

A black bullet was fired and it hit Ruby, causing her to lose her Aura and Semblance for a while, but the effects hit instantly and Ruby collapsed onto her belly, scuffing her front and face slightly as she fell, Lucia strolled over and kicked the Crescent Rose away.

''You know, you should be grateful I've held back this whole time, I could have killed you and your friends, you see I have this ability to shoot a silent shot, I call it Axis, it can only be straight shot but once it's fired everything in it's way just disappears and it's completely silent, so be grateful I gave you a fighting chance'' said Lucia, she was about to fire a shot.

But just then Qrow appeared in front of Ruby and used his sword to deflect the shot, Ruby was so relived to see him, he smirked at her and she smirked back.

''Oh will you give me more of a fight, honestly it's boring facing these children'' stated Lucia.

''Look Ms. I don't know who you are!'' growled Qrow ''but you better leave my Niece alone now!''

''I can't Lord Fel has given me orders, I will fulfill my duty and vanish without a trace'' stated Lucia.

''Lord Fel?'' asked Ruby.

''I doubt you'd know him, but let it be known Lord Fel will have his vengeance for the betrayal many centuries ago'' stated Lucia.

''So Salem?'' asked Qrow.

''Yes and no'' said Lucia ''look enough talk let's fight already''

''You took the words out of my-'' before Qrow could finish Lucia released a barrage of gunfire, which Qrow quickly blocked and charged forwards with his sword ready.

''Swordfight time is it?'' asked Lucia, she then took out a dagger, but it soon grew and became a long beautiful silver claymore, with runes edged into its blade, she quickly jetted forwards with the sword and slashed at Qrow.

Qrow blocked the blade and then quickly back off, he jumped back quickly switching his sword to gun form and firing a couple of shots, Ruby charged forwards and slashed with her Scythe, but Lucia easily batted away the Scythe blade as though it were nothing and continued her fight with Qrow.

''Don't come closer!'' ordered Qrow as he was pushed back on the defensive.

''Fine!'' cried Ruby, she quickly got on top of a building ready to snipe Lucia, but she was fighting with Qrow so quickly that she couldn't take aim, she growled to herself.

'Who is this chick!?' thought Qrow as he was pushed back, he had been switching from blade to gun form to block her and attack back, but she seemed to counter it easily, Lucia then jumped back and pulled out her Flintlock Pistol and fired a chain from it, the chain wrapped around Qrow sword and with a vicious yank ripped it out of his hand and stabbed it into the wall.

The chain disappeared and Lucia prepared to fire, but then a gun shot rang out and Lucia quickly blocked it with her sword.

''Doesn't know when to quit does she'' said Lucia as she pointed her Flintlock Pistol at the shots and without even looking shot the bullets out of the air.

Qrow then strode forwards and punched Lucia in the face, Lucia just smirked as he did this, she didn't even seem fazed ''is that a punch to you no, this is a punch!'' she then threw her own punch, hitting Qrow directly in the nose it threw him back, she then charged again with her sword, but a pot hole collapsed underneath her allowing Qrow to jump over her and go to retrieve his sword, he quickly did so, but Lucia stabbed her sword into the ground and began to shoot at him again, but Qrow quickly jumped onto the roof.

Lucia quickly followed him and ran forwards, but then the wood from under her broke and she fell, Qrow quickly jumped down to stab and finish her off, but she quickly dodged and slashed at him, he blocked but the force from her slash threw him out of the building, Lucia charged at Qrow again and Qrow got ready, but as he was about to counter Ruby countered it for him.

''Ruby!'' cried Qrow.

''Do you want to die?'' asked Lucia as she pulled out her Flintlock Pistol and fired at her, Ruby dodged the shot easily though and charged again.

''No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!'' Ruby cried, slashing at Lucia, who jumped up to dodge, Qrow then attacked at Lucia, who simply and easily blocked.

''Ruby! What did I say!? Get back!'' cried Qrow.

''This is my fight too!'' cried Ruby.

Qrow sighed and shook his head ''no it's not that, it-'' but before he could finish, the arms came out of the ground and grabbed Qrow.

''Yes it is'' said Lucia ''if she's so eager to die, let her die!''

Ruby turned only to see that Lucia's Flintlock Pistol was pointed directly at her left eye, Ruby paused; she had never been so scared, Lucia grinned at her fear and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A loud shot rang out and crows flew up, Ruby collapsed to the ground holding her eye, screaming in pain, her other eye was full of tears, she had survived the shot, but her left eye was now completely gone, blood spilled out of the hole that was left, Ruby couldn't describe this pain, it was just so intense, Lucia cackled evilly as she stood over her.

''Just a little let you know, that shot was meant to wound not kill, the wound was intentional, but just so you know I could have made that a kill shot, but the Queen didn't want you dead, nor did Lord Fel'' stated Lucia ''Quite cruel isn't it, in my eyes, death is kindness, there is no fear in death, there is no hunger or pain or worry, so all in all death is kindness, but I did weaken you, with your left eye gone you can never hope to use your Silver Eyes at full power''

Ruby looked up at Lucia, that one red eye glared down at Ruby, Ruby gulped and looked down, she had never felt so weak… so helpless… she was nothing compared to her, she couldn't win and she had to accept it.

As this happened Ren had woke up and so had Nora, Lucia snapped her fingers and Qrow was released, he quickly ran over to Ruby, so did Ren and Nora as they figured out what happened.

''Now let me explain everything, I am Lucia, I serve Lord Fel and his host Lady Salem, have this known now, you are so insignificant to us, its funny, my victory hear proves it, but let it be known your friend, Jaune Arc, he is one of our greatest threats'' stated Lucia, all of them looked at her in shock ''but honestly for one so handsome as him it would be a waste to kill him, perhaps I should keep him as a pet, I'm sure Lord Fel will allow it, well until next time, bye''

With that some kind of symbol appeared under her feet and she disappeared in a flash of red she disappeared, leaving everyone there stunned and awed, but at the same time, full of fear.

-LINE BREAK-

Emerald and Mercury entered an Inn, it was the only one in the town, it was cheep, which was good for them because they were low on Lien, Emerald had spent a lot of there Lien getting Mercury's legs fixed, to say they were good was stretching it a little bit too much, sadly they were nothing compared to the legs Cinder had been able to supply him with.

They were pretty useless as they required constant maintenance daily, they were also very shaky and they couldn't run, in fact they were very close to falling apart, they no longer featured a gun function and it was very shaky to walk with them, as they would sometimes freeze up, but sadly it was the best they had so they had to use it.

Emerald walked up to the front desk, which had a man sitting in front of it, he was eating a burger and reading a muscle car magazine, ''excuse me we'd like a room?'' she asked.

''It's up stairs, we have a mess room, but you'll have to buy and cook your own food'' he said rudely throwing the keys at her.

''Thank you'' she said irritably, Mercury wanted to teach the guy a lesson, but Emerald put a hand on his shoulder and gave a look that said 'he's not worth it' and they just left it at that.

Later they sat in the mess room enjoying there meal, they had gotten some microwave food, they had microwaved it and were now eating it, it wasn't very good and was lukewarm at best, but it was the only thing they had, they stopped eating when they heard a traveller and his companion say ''… yeah that bar was pretty amazing, we should find it again, I heard some guy saying they're heading towards Mengerie, how do you think they get it over there?''

''Maybe the Bar has some kinda boat form'' joked the traveller's companion.

Emerald and Mercury curious decided to head over and ask some questions about what they were talking about.

''Excuse me just overheard your conversation we don't mean to intrude'' said Emerald ''but what were you saying?''

''Oh we were talking about this Bar we had been to a month ago, the Valhalla Bar, were thinking of trying to find it again, man those kids are good cooks and they got some pretty good drinks'' said the traveller.

''Wait you said 'find it' what did you mean 'find it'?'' asked Mercury.

''Oh it's a mobile Bar you see, I thought those kids were bluffing but we went by the next day and it was gone, so I guess it really can move place to place and besides we've been to other towns where other travellers say they've seen it but in a different place'' said the travellers companion.

''Wait who runs this Bar?'' asked Emerald.

''Oh these kids, they're legal adults, recently too they say they're nineteen and they showed these ID's to some public guys, you know like the sheriff and the police, they confirmed they were legit'' said the Traveller.

''The guys who owned it were the staff, there were the Waiter and Waitress, Thane and Kiran, the Bartender, Kole and the chef's Altair and… James Sharp was his name?'' asked the Travellers companion.

''Jaune Arc'' corrected the Traveller, Emerald and Mercury both looked at one another with wide eyes.

''And it's headed for Mengerie?'' asked Mercury.

''Yeah why?'' asked the Traveller.

''No reason were thinking of looking for it too, we hear its menu is very delicious and we'd like a taste, we'd also like to see if the Bar is as good as people say'' stated Emerald as she walked away with Mercury.

They got to there room and quickly pulled out there map and started to plan on it, trying to think of how they could get to Menagerie before Jaune so they could meet up with him and the rest of Dragons Order, they it would take a couple months trekking and then they'd have to take a boat, they were planning for a little stop on the island before Menagerie, that way they might just be able to take a break and then meet up with them.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there, that's the chapter, I'm hoping you like Lucia, I tried my hardest with her, I hope you don't mind the fight, I knocked Ren out early, I know he's strong and this underplays him and I'm sorry for that, So yeah what did you think of Lucia, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Crew of Dragons Order had been moving for months, they had gotten to the edge of Vale and then had moved over to Minstral via the Bar's boat form allowed them to travel there, they had been making good they made the distance one day at a time.

The Bar had been doing amazingly well there too, they had stopped at towns to spread the word of there Bar, this was good for business, but they also feared it was harmful, that it would help the enemy find them, but so far they had been making good time, soon they would be riding boat ways again, currently the group were in the main bar room, it was where they lounged out if needed, the Jukebox was playing a smooth Jazz record that Kiran and Altair were enjoying, Thane and Kole were sat at the bar talking and Jaune was in the kitchen cooking up some lunch for everyone.

''I'm glad you talked me into Jazz, this is music not that horrible screeching'' said Kiran.

''Ah yeah I know right'' said Altair.

''Oh for the love of- Rock and Roll is not that bad!'' cried Thane.

''Yes it is!'' cried Altair and Kiran back.

Altair then turned back to Kiran and said ''trust me Kiran this is the best genre of music in my mind, but there is a lot of great music, I'll introduce you to them sometime''

''I'm looking forwards to it'' said Kiran leaning on Altair and snuggling up to him.

''W-what are you doing?'' asked Altair blushing a little.

''Don't know it, just feels natural'' said Kiran closing her eyes.

''Yeah, it does feel pretty good'' sighed Altair as he held Kiran closer.

''Lucky bastard'' muttered Kole under his breath.

Jaune walked out with food as a large bump was felt, signifying the Bar was in the ocean and was in boat form.

''You know guys I use to think I was motion sick, but now I'm thinking I'm air sick'' said Jaune as he walked out holding a tray of food.

''Well that's no good, you're a Dragon after all'' said Thane eating some food.

''I'll fly myself thank you very much'' said Jaune ''So how long do you think it'll take for us to get to the island?''

''We will get there by nightfall tomorrow'' stated Kiran.

''We should be cautious, few people who went to that island have come back alive and when they do come back its usually with no memory of the island'' stated Altair.

''Oh joy it's one of those islands'' said Kole as sarcastically as he possibly could.

''Look guys, we'll get through it I know we will'' said Jaune.

Everyone nodded to one another, they were defiantly ready for the trials ahead, they would do this, they would find a way and figure, but while three of them had confidence in themselves, two of them still had there doubts.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune was in the training room working on his sword fighting skills, he was using Pyrrha's training video, but as much as it use to help, thanks to Overlords training and his constant watching of it, it was now obsolete, it wasn't needed anymore, all it was doing was making him feel worse and worse.

 **''Jaune you need to let this go''** stated Overlord **''you don't have to delete the video** **but you need to let go and accept it, you've become stronger now Jaune, you don't need the video anymore''**

''I do Overlord, I haven't improved enough, I haven't really improved at all, so far all we've done is muscle conditioning and while that is good it's not enough I need to get stronger, if I was as strong as Altair maybe I could have saved her'' said Jaune.

 **''Is that what this is about?''** asked Overlord **''you feel small compared to Altair, he said that you pushed him to train harder, that's a compliment it means he's seen your strength and acknowledges you to be his equal, Jaune your thinking far too small of yourself''**

''No I'm not, I want to be as strong as Altair and by pushing him to be stronger I've pushed his level further from mine, but I'm still nowhere near him, he's a mountain and I'm just a pebble'' said Jaune ''I need to train more''

 **''Alright this is ridiculous''** said Overlord **''I need to do something and I think I know what to do''**

Meanwhile Altair was in his room, just doing push ups focusing on his push ups, one after another, but he was broken from his focus when he heard **''Altair''** he knew this voice, but he didn't expect it to talk to him, he got up from the ground and sat on the floor.

''Hello Overlord, aren't you suppose to be with Jaune?'' asked Altair.

 **''I want to talk to you''** said Overlord **''I need you to break Jaune from his doubts''**

''What do you mean?'' asked Altair.

 **''Listen this is going to be very personal for Jaune''** said Overlord.

''Then don't tell me, I don't want to hear it'' said Altair.

 **''Fine I won't, but let it be known, Jaune had a partner at Beacon but she died, she died in battle and he blames himself, he thinks if he was as strong as you he might have saved her''** stated Overlord **''I want you to fight him, if you fight him and force him to fight back then maybe he will gain a bit confidence in his strength, I've told him that you see him the same way he see's you, but he compares you to a mountain and himself to a pebble when he compares power levels''**

''Hmm'' mused Altair looking down thinking before saying ''Jaune pushed me to be stronger, I've pushed him and he's pushed me, now it's time I show him that his strength has pushed me to an amazing height, so yes I will fight him to prove to him his strength''

 **''Thank you''** said Overlord before disappearing.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day as night had fallen the group had finally made it to the island; they pulled up to the island and landed on the beach, it then set itself down, it was in front of a massive forest.

''Alright then we'll enter the forest tomorrow'' said Jaune.

''Good'' said Altair ''because we need to do something Jaune, you and me outside''

''Alright'' said Jaune.

''Should we come with you?'' asked Thane.

''No just stay hear, just me and Jaune'' stated Altair.

Jaune followed Altair outside and followed him for a bit, until they were both a good distance from the Bar, Altair made sure to note that the Bar would take no damage if they battled there especially for what he was planning, he stopped and Jaune stopped with him.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' asked Jaune, Altair quickly turn around and was about to punch Jaune, but Jaune quickly pulled out his shield to block.

''Good reflexes'' said Altair.

''Altair what are you doing?'' asked Jaune.

''Simple I'm fighting with you'' said Altair pushing Jaune back ''so come on Jaune fight or get taken out alive''

Altair then threw rapid punches, which Jaune proceeded to block each attack, Jaune was using his arm to block and had put his hand against the shield so he could hold the ground, the sword was still slotted into it's holder position, he knew Altair was strong enough that if he didn't do this he'd be beaten up easily.

''Altair why are you doing this?'' asked Jaune.

''I told you, were gonna fight, now come on fight back!'' cried Altair ''that's all I want''

''Fine!'' cried Jaune pushing Altair back, he then disengage the shield for the two handed mode on his sword ''I'll give it everything I've got, although I know that I'm not stronger than you!''

Jaune then charged igniting his sword on crimson flames and Altair ignited his claws as well, they two started to clash with them, Jaune was quickly pushed on the defensive, but he was able to hold off Altair's more powerful slash attacks, Jaune had watched Altair's claws cut through anything and so he had no doubts that if his sword would have been easily cut up if it wasn't for his Crimson flames.

Jaune did manage to get some hits in, but Altair barely paid any attention to them, he slashed forwards, slashing into Jaune, Jaune felt a little pain, but he took this as an opportunity and stabbed at Altair pushing him back, a slash appeared on his side and was bleeding.

''Altair I'm sorry!'' cried Jaune.

''Eh, don't worry about that'' grinned Altair igniting his claw and holding his claw up to the slash, Altair gritted his teeth and grunted, but when he took his claw away the slash was gone.

''You seared the wound shut!'' said Jaune in surprise.

''I sear all my wounds shut'' said Altair ''Now lets get back to it''

Jaune held his sword up to block another claw slash that Altair threw, Jaune backed off and expanded his wings before he flew into the sky, Altair quickly followed and there battle continued in the sky as they began to trade blows there, only it was more difficult for them to predict there moves, they both fired a Roar attack at one another, that collided and exploded in the air, pushing both of the, back, but they quickly regained there balance.

'I can't believe it, I'm actually holding my own against Altair!' thought Jaune 'maybe Overlord was right, maybe I am thinking too small of myself, now lets try and go further'

Jaune jetted forwards towards the ground and landed, Altair followed after him, Jaune ignited his sword on fired and then slashed forwards blasting Altair with Crimson flames, taken by surprise Altair felt the full hit of the flames and fell to the ground the flames covering his whole body.

Jaune then charged forwards, his sword lit on crimson flames once again ''HEAR I COME!'' he roared, he was determined to win and he would win.

But just before he could get the strike in, Altair stood up and the Crimson flames burst off his body 'what?! Did he just push then off him with nothing but Willpower?!' thought Jaune 'No! It doesn't matter I'll still win in this strike!'

Jaune brought down his sword, but Altair smacked his palm on the floor ''Firewall!'' called Altair, a wall of Cobalt blue flames appeared in front of Altair, Jaune's sword clashed with it, breaking it, Altair was in complete surprise, but he quickly dodged before Jaune's strike could hit, Altair panted a bit for having to move that fast, Jaune was also panting, but it was much heavier, but he was pleased, he had a feeling he could do this.

''What was that you just did with that flame wall?'' asked Jaune ''some kind of new technique?''

''Like it?'' asked Altair ''it's a new defensive technique I made''

''It's very impressive Altair'' said Jaune.

''Good, now it's time to show you the new power I have obtained'' stated Altair.

''What?'' asked Jaune.

''You remember when I told you that you pushed me to get my wings, well I saw how much you were improving and how far I was falling behind, you were easily surpassing me and I needed to get stronger for our team, now let me show just how far you pushed me get stronger, now let me show you how strong you've pushed me to become!'' said Altair.

Blue flames exploded all around Altair, a black silhouette of him was still in there, but then it started to change shape and Jaune's eyes widened as he figured out what Altair was doing, as the blue flames burst off Altair he revealed that he was now in Full Dragon Form.

His Dragon form didn't look anything like Barūbān, instead of having cobalt scales he instead had black scales, with blue flame markings covering all of its scales, it also had cobalt blue wings and it had two blue dragon horns that pointed forwards.

''Full Dragon Form'' said Jaune in awe.

Altair then let out full roar of blue flames, none of them hit Jaune but they burned all around him, keaving the beach pitch black with some blue flames burning on the rocks, Jaune fell to his knees looking up to Altair's Dragon Form, he then changed back to human form and walked up to Jaune.

''So this is Altair at his full power'' said Jaune weakly.

''Jaune Arc I am willing to fight you anytime'' said Altair flicking Jaune's forehead to signifying him winning the fight.

 **''So Jaune how do you feel after this Jaune?''** asked Overlord.

''I feel weak, but I know, I can get stronger and I will get stronger'' smiled Jaune full of determination.

 **''Good''** said Overlord **''now I will confess it to you, I set this fight up, so you could get a little bit more determined to see, that even if your not as strong as Altair now, you have the potential to become as strong as him''**

''Thank, I don't think I need the film anymore, I will keep it as a way to remember her, but I don't need it anymore'' smiled Jaune.

 **''Your welcome''** said Overlord, as he started to disappear **''now I believe you and Altair need to talk to one another''**

''Jaune listen, I know, I could never replace Pyrrha and I'm not trying to replace her, but I am asking, as a team mate and fellow member of Dragons Order, I'd like to ask would you be my partner?'' asked Altair.

''Wait me, why not Kiran?'' asked Jaune.

''You and me met up first, you and me have similar powers and you and me seem to have a connection to one another, you and me both push one another to become stronger and if you need help training I'll help you'' stated Altair, before reaching out his hand ''so please would you be my partner?''

Jaune looked hesitant for a while before he took Altair's hand and Altair hauled him up and then they shook hands, as the rest of Dragons Order rushed up to them.

''Jaune, Altair we saw that from the Bar and that was amazing!'' cheered Thane.

''Yeah it was awesome'' said Kole, who was honestly stunned.

''As expected of our Commander and our Sub-Commander'' said Kiran.

''Yeah it is'' smiled Jaune, the Team seemed to have gotten a Moral boost from seeing there leaders abilities, it had boosted his confidence up a little bit too, he still had a long way to go, but he could become stronger ''Alright, time for bed we'll be exploring the forest tomorrow''

''Right'' said Altair.

''Understood'' said Kiran.

''Got it'' said Thane.

''Heh, sure why not'' shrugged Kole.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day Dragons Order stepped out completely ready to go into the forest and find the Florus to see if they could work out some kind of treaty to work with them, they were all fully equipped, they were hoping they didn't have to retort to violence, but thankfully Kiran told them that the Florus were not a harmful or deadly and were quite peaceful, Kole however was still carrying the shotgun and making it very obvious.

''Ok if he dies he killed himself for provoking them are we all in agreement on that?'' asked Thane, as he pushed a branch aside, the branch came back and hit Altair in the face.

''You know I can hear you right?'' asked Kole.

''Hey I'm joking you know that right buddy?'' asked Thane.

''Yeah no its not, jokes are funny'' said Kole, just then he heard a crash, Kole turn and looked around ''hey guys I just heard something I'm gonna go check it out''

''Wait up I'll come with you'' said Thane.

''Nah it's fine guys, I can handle it don't worry about it'' said Kole.

''No one of us should go with you, you know for the sakes of us not getting picked off one after another'' said Jaune.

''Yeah that or to make sure you don't just go back to the bar'' joked Thane.

''IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU AN ALCAHOLIC!'' roared Kole.

''Whoa I'm sorry, that was kinda out of line, I'm sorry'' said Thane.

''No I'll go by my fucking self, that way at least I'll have some fucking intelligent conversation'' said Kole storming off.

''Come back if you find something!'' called Jaune.

''Fuck off Jaune!'' Kole shouted back as he stormed off.

Kole continued to storm off in the direction of the loud thud that he had heard, he took deep breaths.

 **''Calm down Kole''** said Merlin.

''I know, my blood just boiled I'm sorry, angers a little flaw in my character that I'm working on'' said Kole.

 **''We should work on that, maybe find ways to lower your anger''** said Merlin **''but Thane is right, you haven't exactly been making good on your promise to quit drinking''**

''I'm sorry, but I've been drinking since I was fifteen, it's just… hard to give up ok, I'm trying'' said Kole.

 **''Listen you just need a reason, that reason can be a thing to achieve, a thing to protect or someone to protect or fight for, once you've found that reason then you'll find its easier''** stated Merlin.

''Hmm, maybe, I guess I just need to find it'' said Kole, he kept moving until he saw what he had assumed he had heard, it was a young woman, but this young woman, she defiantly wasn't human, how could he tell, she had two blue roses growing out of her head, they actually looked to be part of her hair! This must have been one of the Florus.

Now Kole had been expecti ng something weird from this species, but he was honestly just thinking that they were going to be the Funus but instead of ears or tail, plants would be growing out of them, but this woman in front of him, well when she looked back, Kole just drank in her appearance and admired her, she was utterly beautiful, a rose by any other name just as sweet.

She had lovely tanned skin tone; she had short platinum blond hair, with beautiful emerald green eyes, on the sides of her head two blue roses grew, she seemed to be wearing some kind of wooden crown on the top of her head, the cloths she was wearing all seemed to be made out of plants, she was wearing what appeared to be a long dress, this dress seemed to be made of blue rose flower pedals and leaves, vines wrapped around this dress, the skirt part of the dress was made of blue rose pedals and she wasn't wearing shoes, she was completely barefoot.

Like Kole the woman was steering at him for a bit, until she snapped out of her stupor ''Eek, Human!'' she cried.

''Wait are you a Florus?'' asked Kole, before mentally face palming and kneeling down to check on her 'of course she's a Florus you moron!'

''Yes how do you know that?'' asked the woman.

''Oh, hear this should explain'' said Kole holding up his arm to reveal its dragon like state.

''Oh, your one of the Reincarnations, which one?'' asked the woman.

''I'm Kole, Kole Kurosaki the Reincarnation of Merlin'' said Kole.

''A pleasure to meet you Sir Kole Kurosaki'' said the woman ''my name is Arsha''

''No just call me Kole and it's nice to meet you Arsha, look I need to get back to the others, there hear too'' said Kole.

''Oh I knew that, Lady Ciym and I sensed you were coming, when our scouts reported seeing you on the island I thought, I would come and personally greet you all myself'' said Arsha.

''Why are you the Florus's leader?'' asked Kole.

''Yes I am, I was walking across the tree line but I tripped and fell'' said Arsha.

''Are you ok then?'' asked Kole ''nothing broken?''

''No, don't worry, I feel from the trees a lot when I was a child it made me very sturdy and durable'' said Arsha ''anyways, are the others in the forest or is it just you Kole?''

''Just me Milady'' said Kole.

''Milady?'' asked Arsha.

''A term of respect I believe you deserve milady'' said Kole.

''Oh thank you, anyways as I was saying we should find them, I kinda snuck out to meet you all and escort you personally, you see I have four generals of my army, they insist I shouldn't leave the safety of our little Haven, but I enjoy fighting it makes me feel alive'' said Arsha fist pumping ''so I learned how to fight myself, along with my friend Ciym, she helped me learn to fight, both hand to hand, which I am not strong at, but also with a weapon''

''Well then I guess the saying is true, even the most beautiful roses have their thorns and you are one beautiful rose with very sharp thorns'' said Kole smoothly.

Arsha put a hand over her mouth and giggled ''you flatter me Kole Kurosaki, don't make me blush''

''Apologies Milady'' said Kole ''anyways why are you telling me this?''

''Well my Four Generals send out a hunting party whenever I sneak out to have a walk around the island'' said Arsha ''if they find them first and think they did something to me they'll try to kill them''

''Ah I see, well then lets find them really quickly'' said Kole, Arsha nodded and they started to run into the forest after the other members of Dragons Order.

While this was happening Merlin was watching from Kole's subconscious and musing to himself **''Hmm, maybe this could be the reason he needs''**

The two of them ran quickly through the forest while they did they talked to one another, getting to know one another ''so I'm scared to ask but- oh wait, I'll ask it later'' said Kole, as the two of them came up to Dragons Order being surrounded by Florus, Jaune was desperately trying to negotiate with the Florus that were surrounding them, but they weren't listening to him.

''I've got this'' said Arsha ''what is going on, stand down soldiers!''

All the Florus who were there immediately put their weapons away, all of them but one were women, the one there who was male immediately went to Arsha ''Lady Arsha, thank goodness you are alright Milady we feared for your safety'' he said.

This man was obviously of vast importance as he was wearing very highly designed clothing, he was wearing a long coat that seemed to be made out of some kind of purple flower, he was also wearing purple pants and black boots that seemed to be made out of pedals as well, his hair was blond with green highlights, but this was mostly covered as he wore a wore a bowler had that was an actual flower, his clear blue eyes, he was holding a sword, it seemed to be made out of some kind of metallic wood, with a flower pedal guard.

''Don't call me Milady Antonio, when you say it, it doesn't have the same kind of rugged charm that Kole says it with and I like that Kole calls me Milady'' said Arsha.

''Hey guys, found the Florus's leader, she was the thud I heard'' said Kole.

''Really… that's… convenient I guess'' mused Altair.

''Actually, that really does help, please get them to stop we've been trying to say were not enemy's'' said Kiran.

''Don't worry Kole has explained everything, these are the reincarnations so stand down'' said Arsha.

''Yes Ma'am'' said the female Florus, as Antonio just grumbled.

''Thank you Milady'' said Kole bowing to Arsha, Arsha put a hand over her mouth to giggle ''but exscuse me Mr. Antonio right?''

''What!'' growled Antonio.

''I'm sorry I was going to ask Arsha if I could do this, but I didn't want to, but may I?'' asked Kole as he lifted the long part of Antonio's coat, to look up it and saw that indeed the coat was attacked to him.

''You filth how dare you!'' growled Antonio pointing his sword at Kole.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you'' said Kole holding his hands up in a surrender fashion.

''No don't worry Kole it's not offensive, Antonio is just- never mind, its fine'' stated Arsha glaring at Antonio look away ''now status, I went to see if I could greet the reincarnations that our scout saw, I found one and made sure to sneak out, now its obvious that I was found out, what happened?'' Antonio was about to answer ''not you!''

A young woman with orange hair and was wearing a leotard made of white flower pedals, she had a sword made of the same materials as Antonio's and like Arsha was barefoot.

''Ma'am after Sir Antonio discovered your leaving he gathered us and told us to come with him looking for you, we felt as though you'd be fine, but we were slightly worried as you left your weapon and he was being rather threatening, so we decided we'd make sure you were safe if he did anything'' she said.

Arsha sighed before saying ''thank you Gladiolus, what about the generals? Cecilia, Martina and Mia?''

''They anticipated what you'd do, Lady Ciym did as well and they are currently preparing to welcome the Reincarnations'' stated Gladiolus.

''Perfect, come on then lets go it's rude to be late'' said Arsha ''as to you Antonio, we will be having a long hard talk later, I don't know what happened, but in my childhood I remember you as a sweet little boy and now your just- there's no better word for it, you're a prick''

the Florus all gasped at what she said ''I'm going to assume it's rare for her to say such things'' said Jaune to Altair, who just nodded, the Florus then started to lead the members of Dragons Order to there home.

''Hey Jaune I'm sorry for the fuck off, I was just mad'' said Kole.

''Eh it's fine, I understand'' said Jaune shrugging it off.

''Speaking of which, Kole I want to say I'm sorry, for that jab I took at you being an alcoholic'' said Thane.

''Nah it's fine don't worry about it'' said Kole.

''Wait you drink?'' asked Arsha looking at Kole with wide eyes.

''Err, well- err-'' Kole stumbled ''Yes, I drink, I've been a drinker since I was fifteen''

Arsha looked horrified for a bit and looked down, before she looked up with the brightest look on her face ''I to drink too, I've got some really nice drinks, maybe we can have one together later'' she said.

''Oh yeah sure, just to let you know I am trying to quit'' said Kole.

''Oh don't worry about that just drink less'' said Arsha.

''Ok I guess, I can do that'' said Kole.

In Kole's subconscious Merlin face palmed **''or she might make him worse''**

The Florus lead them to the center of the forest, Arsha then held her hand out towards the ground and a large stalk started to grow out of the ground and carry them into the trees, as they road up on one of there leaves, where they came out to see a huge village of tree houses with bridges linking each one, they got off the vine and looked around, they all had to admit it was pretty amazing.

''Wow, this is- this is pretty creative and I like it'' said Kiran.

''Thank you, from a Valkyrie I'll take it as a complement, me and Ciym thought this was a good idea'' said Arsha.

''Wait who is Ciym?'' asked Jaune ''if you don't mind me asking, I mean you've said your generals names and I guess Antonio is a general, but you've only mentioned this Ciym persons name''

''Ah, yes she rules over the Florus with me, in fact I think I'd be a mess if it wasn't for Ciym, she's my longest kept childhood friend, aside from Antonio but his days are dwindling'' said Arsha ''anyways it looks like your about meet her, my generals are up there, going in order left to right, Cecilia, Martina and Mia''

Dragons Order looked to see three people standing in front of the largest tree, it also had the largest tree house, it looked to be the home of either a king or queen or a tribal leader.

Cecilia, was from what they could tell a white lily Florus, it was honestly hard to tell what some of these Florus were, but they could at least tell this one was a white lily, she had a very nice womanly figure, she had blue hair and bright brown eyes with some kind of tattoos under them, she was wearing some kind of one piece skin suit that covered all but her arms, she wore gloves of the same material and same color, she wore black armor made out of the same kind of metallic wood that there swords were made off, it seemed like all the Florus women were bare foot because she was too and so were the other female generals, she wore a large sun hat that looked like a white lily and unlike the others who only wielded one sword, she had two swords, with white lily guards strapped to her hips.

Martina, was a peony Florus, unlike the others who's clothing mainly consists of flower pedals hers seemed to mainly consist of leafs and vines, she had these wrapping all around her athletic yet still female figure, her veins seemed to be vines as well as they were all green, this was the same with her long boods, in fact the only parts that were flower pedals were the skirt of her dress, a long red cape and a large sun hat that looked like a peony, she had a sword with the guard that was a peony and a red blade, she had long platinum blond hair, she had one more feature that is mentionable she had one eye, which was red, her other eye… well instead of an eye a red peony flower was growing in its place.

Mia, was one of those Florus they couldn't tell what she was she was wearing a black flower leotard, she had long red hair with a black flower coming out of the middle of her head and she had bright green eyes, she had long black gloves on her hands going up to her hands, like, she had flowers growing out of her shoulders as well and out of her hips and she was wielding a long metallic wooden spear.

''Ok I'm going to say this and none of you are allowed to disagree, the Generals are hot'' said Thane.

''Yeah they are aren't they'' said Kole, as Arsha walked ahead of them to greet her generals.

''Hello, my Generals, Cecilia, Martina and Mia'' greeted Arsha ''these are the Reincarnations of the Dragons''

''Welcome Reincarnations to our humble home'' said Cecilia bowing.

''Yeah, I know we are Reincarnations but we prefer Dragons Order, it's the name of our group'' said Jaune.

''Very well, we are please and honored to meet you'' said Cecilia.

''Oh there hear good, Arsha, Cecilia, one of you, be a dear and announce my arrival'' said a voice.

''I shall do it ma'am'' said Cecilia ''Dragons Order, we would like to present you to one of our great leaders, after Lady Arsha, I present you Lady Ciym''

A woman then walked out of the large house, now it was Jaune's turn to be memorized, he was just taking all of her in, all her amazing beauty, but while he was watching her one thing did stick out to him this was not a Florus, she wasn't dressed in plant clothing, nor did she have flowers coming out of her head, instead this woman had four horns coming out of her head, two small black horns coming out of her forehead and two antler like horns coming out of the sides of her head.

She had long deep lavender colored hair and stormy grey eyes, she had an athletic yet feminine figure, like Pyrrha and Yang's, she was clad in armor, her armor was fully black with golden outlines, it had a dragon theme to it, which Jaune also found odd, it was specifically designed to look like scares, her breast plate looked kind of like Pyrrha,s but black and with the scale design, she wore shoulder plates that were designed to look like dragon heads, she wore a black gauntlet on one side that extended the whole way up her arm, the other arm was left bare, she wore a purple combat skirt and black heeled boots.

Jaune snapped out of his steer and was about to speak up, but suddenly all of the dragons appeared in their spirit forms, all of them were gawking and steering at Ciym, Kiran had the same reaction, she was steering at Ciym as if she were something that just couldn't exist.

 **''No way''** gasped Ovelord in awe.

 **''Impossible''** breathed Barūbān.

 **''It can't be''** Tyrant gasped.

 **''It shouldn't be, just how is she hear?''** asked Merlin.

 **''How?''** asked Lyn.

''What's wrong?'' asked Thane.

''Yeah why are you guys reacting that way to her?'' asked Kole.

''My guess they're something to her that the Florus haven't told us yet and they can sense'' said Altair.

''There is'' said Kiran.

 **''Indeed there is, tell me do you know what species she is?''** asked Overlord.

''Well it's obvious she's not a Florus and from your reaction I'm guessing she's not a Faunus either'' said Jaune.

 **''Oh no Jaune, she is something much more ancient''** said Overlord.

''Ok then, what is she?'' asked Jaune, Overlord looking down to Jaune.

 **''She's a Dragon!''**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you liked the revelation at the end, so yeah that's the chapter.**

 **We might be seeing the first signs of the Colony next chapter.**

 **Just a little let you know, I was originally going to give the Florus French accents, but then decided against it, if you want them to have French accents I am fully willing to write in the next chapter and admit they have French accents.**


	18. World of Remnant: Florus

**So hear it is, since I introduced the Florus in the last chapter, I felt like it was best to introduce this chapter in order to give you a bit of inside to the Florus.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

World of Remnant: Florus

 _Hello, I am Kiran of the Valkyries and I am hear to teach you a little lesson, now you see normally when people discuss the inhabitants of Remnant they talk about Humans, Faunus and Grimm, but there are a few groups of people that have been forgotten about one of these groups of people are the Florus._

 _Now it is forgivable that the Florus were forgotten, when the Evil Dragon Fel began to declare his war, they decided to go into hiding, the Dragons were there allies and they understood and accepted there decision knowing that they were peaceful and didn't want to get into a war they were in ways not ready for and not part of._

 _Before I get back to history though I think I should mention biology, like the Faunus, the Florus are… Different to humans, they are half human and half plant, no jokes, I think that's how Thane says it, anyways they are indeed hybrids, very interesting ones too, unlike the Faunus who simply have one animal feature the Florus have features growing all over them, there cloths mostly consist of the parts of there plant body's, they do have flowers as part of there hair and leaves and flower pedals attacked to part of there body's, they're also covered in bark if part tree and other plant meterial's it all depends upon what plant they are._

 _Now the story for the Florus's reproduction is… odd to say the least, I'm just going to say this now, there has never been a Human-Florus, hybrid baby unlike the Faunus, now when two Florus 'Make Love' the female Flrous lays seeds the next day, she then plants them and eventually they grow into some kind of plant that the baby comes out of._

 _Now let it be known they are not immortal and do have a life span, typically they can live for about 130 years, maybe more if they take amazingly good care of themselves, but there does come a time when a flower must wilt and die._

 _Now that's out of the way back to the History, when they left the Dragons, they gave them an ability to find them, it's unknown how they did this, they kept it to themselves, because while they are allies and trust the Dragons, they do have there own secrets that they want to keep._

 _As a Valkyrie I can confirm we do have one theory as to their powers, the Florus have this strange connection to nature that nobody really understands, our Theory comes from the book series called 'the Chronicles of the Life Forces' specifically book 3 'The Green'_

 _Now for the sake of time were not going to get too deep into these books, we might talk about them later, basically all you need to know about these books are describing the forces of life, one of these is called: The Emerald Force._

 _Now it's debatable if this and all the other forces exist, but basically this force allows the Florus to connect to all plant life and gives them the ability to not only control plants, but also accelerate they're growth and to talk to them._

 _And honest to the All-Father, that is all I know, the Flours most certainly are an interesting topic, they are not only an interesting group of people but also possibly the most mysterious group of people on the face of Remnant._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So yeah hope you enjoyed that, just really quickly 'The Emerald Force' is based off a concept I got from DC comics, but in that it is called: The Green, read some of the stuff on Swamp Thing or Animal Man for details or just youtube it, I wanted to give the Florus a real deep connection to nature and Swamp Thing was one of my favorite books in DC comics New 52 series, so I went with that.**


	19. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Salem trudged through one of the most dangerous forests in Remnant, they called it; Brandish Woods, they called it that because of its thick growth, nobody had ever went into this woods and survived, it hadn't been mapped or explored, it was one sport of Remnant that was completely boarded off from the rest of Remnant as they didn't want people to wander into the woods.

Sometimes criminals had climbed over the border, thinking they could survive and that it was a good place to hang out for a while and to try and keep themselves away from the authorities… nobody had seen them after that, there was a theory that there was some kind of Grimm in the woods that had never been discovered that did all of this, it wasn't, it was something that could be considered worse.

Salem trudged through the forest with Vert and Lucia at her side; she was very pleased with Lucia, not only had she proven she could fight head to head and win against one of Ozpin's strongest, but she had also removed one of the eyes from the girls who had hurt Cinder to such an extent, Fel was rather pleased too, Fel was giving Salem pointers for the meeting she was about to have with the Colony's Queen.

 **''Remember that Queen Vespa will try to intimidate you, do not show any signs of hesitation or fear, she will deduce that as weakness, be sure to act calmly around her, she will not want any signs of hostility''** instructed Fel **''remember not to start anything alright, in a battle without me and just you against her, out of ten I'd say it would be three to seven, seven in her favor, three in yours''**

''What, how is that possible?!'' exclaimed Salem.

''My Lady?'' asked Vert.

''I'm, talking with Fel'' said Salem, Vert just nodded.

 **''Do not underestimate her, not only is she very power, but she also has the number advantage and not only are her Colony extremely strong and skilled soldiers, but unlike other insects, they do not have the disadvantage of a Hive mind they are very capable of making there own decisions, however they are heavily loyal to there Queen''** stated Fel **''now that is all the advise I am able to give you on dealing with her currently, as your meeting seems to be about to begin''**

Salem saw that sitting there in the middle of an open space of the woods, there sat a woman, next to her stood a man, they were both humans, but Salem could easily sense that there was something more to this woman and this man, they must have been the Queen and her escort.

The woman, this must have been Queen Vespa, she was sitting at a finely crafted wooden table, in front of her sat two plates one was obviously for her, the plates contained something different, but they both had a glass of red wine in front of them, she looked to be the same age as Glynda Goodwitch, she had long Magenta hair and Olive eyes, she wore a grey coat, with a green scarf along with a green skirt and a green pencil skirt, she wore grey socks and green heels, she appeared to have something live on her plate, the way she stabbed it with her fork quite harshly as if to kill it.

The man, who must have been her strongest warrior, Stag, he was in a human form too, he appeared to be the age of that general who Cinder tricked, Ironwood was his name? Anyways, he was at tall as the General; he had long dark purple hair and green eyes, he had a black jacket and a red shirt underneath, his pants were black with a black belt around his waist and black boots, but one thing that really stood out was that he was wearing a mask over his mouth.

''You are Queen Vespa?'' asked Salem, coming to the table.

''Yes, I am'' replied the woman curtly indicating she wasn't pleased with Salem's words.

''Apologies, I expected your true form'' said Salem, Stag looked like he was about to rip Salem apart, but Vespa held up her hand to say calm down, he stopped in his tracks and stood completely still his eye twitching.

''Ah, I see, don't worry I understand, I thought it would be appropriate to present myself to you in this form'' said Vespa.

''Hmm, I don't really mind, present yourself in any form you wish'' stated Salem sitting down on the other side of the table, there a juicy tender fillet steak was present and a glass of red wine, she picked up the glass and took a small sip.

The two then started to eat in relative silence, Vert and Stag were glaring at one another heatedly, Stag had a twitching eye, he seemed to be on edge, while Vert was cool and calm, Lucia on the other hand… just seemed board and that she didn't want to be there, she had her arms folded with a board look on her face.

''So, you wish me to ally with you'' said Vespa, Salem smiled, she half expected her to have to be the one to bring up partnership.

''Yes, I believe any partnership we have will be beneficial, your Colony and your subordinates-''

''Children, my Colony and my Children'' corrected Vespa.

''Of course'' said Salem ''but point stands I find that if your Colony could join forces with my Grimm, then no force on Remnant will be able to-''

''Before you can continue this grandiose speech, which lets be honest you've rehearsed endlessly, because it sounds rehearsed'' said Verspa ''I have already made my mind up on your proposition to join with you, if you may''

''Very, well you may speak'' said Salem, but those words seemed to set off Stag.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' screamed Stag ''HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER MAJESTY AS THOUGHT SHE WAS ONE OF YOUR UNDERLINGS, HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH!''

Vert quickly got into position as if he were ready for a fight, Lucia looked like she wasn't board anymore and seemed to be getting excited from this, only for it to end when Vespa held up her hand and said ''calm yourself, I honestly don't care, Salem may think she is superior if she wants to, why should I care?''

''Your, majesty your kindness knows no bounds'' said Stag falling onto his hands and knees, bowing in front of her ''I am move by your amazing levels of kindness and compassion''

Vespa smiled kindly at him before she turned towards Salem, Salem readied herself for Vespa's words, she needed to play this very delicately.

''Now, let's understand rolls, I am by no means your Servant Salem, I am your ally first and foremost, I will not take orders, I will listen to your propositions and I will do with it as I please, you will not command my children that is my roll'' stated Vespa ''and I will not risk my children to further your game, the reason I am grouping with you is for one reason and one reason only, I want at least a continent for my Colony, for my children''

Salem took a moment, but as she did Fel spoke to her **''Fool! I told you she would deduce this as weakness on your part! Now she is very strong on manipulation, now you must think your next words, very carefully or you might fall into her web''**

''I believe we can accept some of your terms'' said Salem ''I am fully willing to give you a continent as long as you promise not to betray me''

''Betray you? Do you really believe I would sink that low, all I want is a country for my children'' said Vespa.

''Very well, I accept your terms'' said Salem, reaching out a hand the two Queens shook hands ''now, we are attempting to gain as much resources as possible, I'd like Stag to go with one of my followers Tyrian, I need him to help Tyrian track down the Spring Maiden''

''I do not follow your orders you bitch!'' cried Stag slamming his hands down onto the table.

''Well, Stag it just so happens to be my order as well, you will be accompanying this Tyrian person'' said Vespa ''Salem is right, we need more resources and if we can gather more resources then our enemy's we can conquer them''

''Of course your Majesty, I Stag will search till the ends of the earth to find you greater powers'' stated Stag bowing before Vespa, before glaring back to Salem ''but if this person, this Tyrian, if he insults my Queen I will eat him''

''Don't worry, he won't, I will insure it'' stated Salem, before she seemed to faze out ''I apologize, one of my followers is calling me, I would like to take this quickly''

''Oh, you need not ask my permission were both of the same Rank just do so and I will assume, if not I will ask, it's called intelligence'' stated Vespa.

Salem ignored her and reached up and touched her ear to answer the call: ''my lady it's Monarch, I have tracked down my prey to the land of the Florus, they have them captive, but that's just one complication''

''There are multiple complications?'' asked Salem irritated.

''Yes, Dragons Order is with the Florus it will defiantly make things more difficult, as embarrassing as it is, I wish to request reinforcements'' stated Monarch ''wait, hold will you my Queen… we have an inside ally, thought I doubt I can defeat them all on my own''

''Very well, Kasumi and Adler have not yet reached there location, I have given them the same kind of item I have given you, Hazel and Doctor Watts, these items allow them to teleport to one with the same item'' stated Salem.

''Thank you Milady'' said Monarch.

''Ma'am wait I have a request, I would like to join in this attack, I'm honestly board heard and I believe my services will be better used there'' stated Lucia ''please''

Salme steered for a little bit, until she handed Lucia an item and then said ''Monarch, cancel that Kasumi, Adler and Lucia will accompany you''

''All, the better my Queen'' said Monarch, ending the call.

''Lucia you will inform Kasumi and Adler'' stated Salem.

''Yes, ma'am I will leave immediately ma'am'' said Lucia, she then held up the item it gave a bright flash and she was gone.

''Now, shall we continue our negotiations, we still need to work out things such as resources, base locations, allies and other such topics, so may we continue?'' asked Vespa.

''Of course'' said Salem, the two then continued their negotiations.

''If you don't mind I must ask, what's with the mask?'' asked Vert.

''I asked Stag to put it on, to make sure you weren't disgusted, show them Stag'' ordered Vespa, Stag did as he was ordered and took his mask off revealing a scar on his lower jaw that was a straight line, he then opened his mouth, which revealed his lower jaw could open up into two other draws that released many other horrible insect parts from his mouth, but Vert just grinned at the sight.

''Oh grotesque, I like it'' grinned Vert.

-LINE BREAK-

-A FEW HOURS AGO-

Dragons Order sat around a table, they sat on one side and on the other side were Ciym and Arsha, they all had a mug of tea right in front of them and they were negotiating, Jaune had asked them not to talk too much, he felt like he needed to be the one who negotiated, because he was elected to be there leader and he needed to lead.

''So, you want us to ally with you'' said Ciym ''of course were willing to ally with you, since the Florus retreated in the first battle with Fel, they began to train and raise themselves into warriors, they still are to this day and we know what kind of evil Fel is''

Jaune and Ciym then began to shake hands making there alliance official.

''Alright then with that done, we have some other questions'' said Jaune.

''Am I to assume it's me being a dragon?'' asked Ciym.

''Yes, first of all I thought you'd be a big scaly reptile if you were a dragon not a young attractive woman'' said Jaune.

''Oh god are they going to start flirting'' whispered Thane.

''Oh, thank you, your handsome yourself'' said Ciym.

''Ah, thank you now to question one, are those real scales or are they armor?'' asked Jaune ''because if they are it increases beauty tenfold, since your willing to show off your beautiful scales''

''Aww, thanks, unfortunately it is just armor sorry'' said Ciym.

''I don't mind, it's beautifully crafted'' said Jaune.

''By my own hands'' said Ciym.

''Ooh, I'm almost thinking of asking if you can teach me so I can fix up this armor from time to time, you know when it gets busted up and maybe make some improvements on this armor'' said Jaune.

''No, you look dashing enough already'' said Ciym.

''Yep, he's not going to ask any of our questions, so he can flirt with her just because she's hot'' whispered Altair, before Kiran glared at him ''I'm being honest, your even more beautiful than her'' Kiran blushed and looked away.

''Now to our first question the human form, is it a second form you can enter?'' asked Jaune.

''How's this handsome, you and me have a nice walk around the settlement and we just talk, I'll answer every question you have'' said Ciym.

''Very well'' said Jaune ''what about my friends?''

''Oh, you can all enjoy the sights of our village as well, I'd suggest trying to get good with the locals'' said Ciym.

''We'll take the advice, while I negotiate with you'' said Jaune.

''Very well, I'm going to go get ready see you soon handsome'' said Ciym.

Arsha went over to Kole and grabbed his dragon hand ''come on Kole, you said you'd drink with me lets go'' she said dragging him along.

Jaune went over to the remaining three ''it's fine enjoy, alright we'll just walk around'' said Altair.

''Yeah don't worry I will find out the answer to our questions'' said Jaune.

''You better'' said Kiran ''don't just flirt alright''

''Ok, look I'm sorry but she just got so flirty with me that I couldn't help it'' said Jaune.

''You initiated it'' said Thane.

''No I didn't'' said Jaune.

''Yes you did, remember your 'attractive young woman' line?'' asked Thane

''Oh yeah… I guess I did'' said Jaune.

''Look we trust you alright, just keep your head on'' said Altair.

''Don't worry I will'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune had been waiting outside of the large castle like tree house; he was waiting for Ciym, eventually she came out, she wasn't wearing her armor though, she was now wearing a form fitting purple and black dress, she smiled sweetly and wrapped one arm around his, they had a little walk and a nice talk.

''Alright so is this a second form?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes it is, it's very easy and it takes very little Qi'' said Ciym.

''Qi?'' asked Jaune.

''It's a kind of energy that only the dragons can harness, it's a kind of life energy that surrounds all of it, it's made from the combined aura of all of us, I can harness the Qi and access it'' said Ciym.

''Interesting'' said Jaune ''so those horns and antlers can you disguise them?''

''No, unfortunately I can't get rid of these, but I can cover these with something like a bow'' said Ciym.

''Do you have an element?'' asked Jaune ''I mean mine is fire, Altair's is Fire, Kiran is Lightning, Thane is earth and Kole is magic so what are you?''

''Nature'' stated Ciym easily.

''Ok, I really don't have any questions other than that'' said Jaune.

''Well, I have one, your armor, you said you wanted to fix the armor whenever it got broken, I have a feeling there's some kind of attachment to the armor so what is it?'' asked Ciym, Jaune became somber, Ciym could see that and quickly said ''I'm sorry, you don't have to answer''

''No, you should know'' said Jaune, he then explained everything to Cyim everything about Beacon, Pyrrha, his time at Beacon, the attack on Beacon, going with team RNJR, meeting up with Dragons Order and getting to the island they were currently on.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked'' said Ciym.

''No it's fine, just remember the amour I wear is also her armor and it's a symbol that she should be hear and not me, because I was so pathetic back then'' said Jaune.

''Jaune listen to me, you've come pretty far from what I know, alright and if you need me to tell you that then I will everyday'' said Ciym.

''What do you mean?'' asked Jaune.

''Me and Arsha talked, we decided that whoever you were we would go with you to help you stop Fel, our army will be on standby and when we need it we will simply call for it'' stated Ciym ''however we don't want to intrude, we will only come if you allow us to''

''I will have to talk it out with the others, but it's a yes from me'' said Jaune smiling at Ciym.

''Thank you'' smiled Ciym.

''And don't worry about me doubting myself, Altair fixed that problem'' said Jaune.

''Good'' said Ciym ''oh, by the way we have some prisoners, we caught them on the island and they seem to know something about Fel, they came asking for your protection''

''Oh, good we'll talk to them tomorrow, I want to get to know you tonight'' said Jaune.

''And I want to get to know you tonight'' grinned Ciym.

-LINE BREAK-

Altair and Kiran had been strolling around the tree house town, Thane had left them saying that 'they'd need some alone time' they were having a lovely time, they had enjoyed some great food from the Florus, most of it was delicious some of it was weird though and they were doing a Q&A game where one asked questions and the other two answered.

''I'm really enjoying this'' said Altair.

''Yeah, me too'' smiled Kiran ''my mother warned me of men when I left Valhalla, but I've been really enjoying my time with you and Jaune and Thane and Kole in the Valhalla Bar, I love the time I've spent in this world of men and women and I really like you Altair, I'm glad we met''

''Yeah, I'm glad we met too, when I lost my memory I thought of giving up, but I got through it and I'm glad I met you and the rest of Dragons Order, I may not remember anything, but I honestly do not care, I'm going to move on and make new memories, I've decided that since day one of not giving up and I want to make them with all of you'' stated Altair.

Kiran hugged him ''I want to make new memories with you too'' she smiled.

-LINE BREAK-

Arsha and Kole giggle to themselves, they were a little drunk, Arsha was cuddled up to Kole to hold her up right, they were both sitting up and were struggling to stay up.

''Good isn't it'' said Arsha, blushing a little, she had drank a lot and she was starting to get drunk.

''Yeah, I really should stop drinking now'' said Kole.

''Oh, come on, one more drink please'' pleaded Arsha pouting ''just one more drink''

''Ok, I guess'' giggled Kole ''just one more Milady, no more''

''Ok, gotta say I am doing good, usually I'd be drunk right now cause I'm such a lightweight, a lot of Florus are, most of the time when we drink it's just one glass and were down for the count'' said Arsha standing up shakily, she stumbled over to grab the bottle, before she started to fall.

But Kole caught her and held her close to him, she blushed a little at the closeness, she had never been this close to a man before, same with Kole who had only been close to one little girl and that was when he was a little boy and now he was feeling close to Arsha, they both quickly snapped out of it and continued there little time together by pouring themselves another glass.

-LINE BREAK-

Thane was just alone, walking alone along the bridges, he let out a small sigh, he felt kind of lonely, sure maybe he needed some alone time because the group had been travelling together for months with literally no alone time, but he did feel like something was missing.

''Ok, that's it'' said Thane.

 **''What's it?''** asked Tyrant.

''I am getting a girlfriend, everyone but me has one and I'm starting to feel lonely'' said Thane.

 **''That's understandable, humans and all species really always look for companionship''** stated Tyrant.

''Yeah, I guess, but I want to have a connection to her, like Jaune, Altair and Kole have, those guys are kinda like brothers to me and I want the same thing they have'' said Thane.

 **''Hmm, those can take time, but they can be worth it''** said Tyrant.

''Yeah, lets hope I can actually find that one'' said Thane.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile while this was all transpiring outside of the village Monarch stood atop many tree branches and looked out, seeing some of the members of Dragons Order, he had tracked his prey hear, they were hear and he would find them and kill them, they could not in form warn Dragons Order about them, he needed to kill them before they could, he quickly called up Lady Salem, as embarrassing as it was he knew when he was over his head.

But as he was making the call he drew out his sword as he heard someone coming up from behind him, he asked for the call to hold for a little so he could deal with this, he quickly turned around, grabbing the persons throat and slammed him into a the tree, it was a Florus.

''Hang on wait, I am General Antonio and I know who you are'' growled the Florus.

''Your point, your going to be dead soon anyways'' said Monarch ready to stab right into him.

''Wait, I want to help you'' gasped Antonio.

''And why should I accept this help?'' asked Monarch.

''Simple, you want the prisoners right, I can get you to them, I can help you get past the defense and I can help you to kill the Reincarnations, I want to help you, I will even provide you with details of weaknesses, but I ask that you let me have Arsha, she is mine, not that Dragon Armed freaks'' growled Antonio.

Monarch looked at Antonio for a bit and considered these options, quirking an eyebrow, Antonio had made some rather good points and he could be useful, he could be, maybe they should keep him for a while, until he outlived his usefulness.

''Very well'' said Monarch, who then put away his sword and dropping Antonio to the floor, Antoni quickly got up as Monarch continued the call to Salme.

As soon as he was done there was three flashes' of light and Adler, Lucia and Kasumi were there ready for the mission and ready for battle.


	20. World of Remnant: The Colony

**I decided to do another World of Remnant to describe the Colony in greater detail.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

World of Remnant: Colony

 _Now some secrets should be forgotten, but unfortunately they will never be forgotten, one terrifying example of this is the Colony, the Colony can be considered a sub species of Faunus, but they are much different._

 _Have you ever wondered why it is that you've never seen an insect Faunus? The Colony is the reason why, Insect Faunus are very rare because of them, you see in the olden age the Faunus were much more discriminated against particularly the Insects Faunus, who were an oddity among even the Faunus and were prosecuted not only by the Humans but also other Faunus, with that a large group of them chose to leave, they went into the Brandish woods and that's when everything changed for them._

 _You see, a lot of Dust waste had been dumped in the woods along with a lot of other chemical waste and during, well its really unknown as to what happened, but they mutated through exposure to this and became the Colony._

 _Now there still are some Insect Faunus, but they are very few and far between, the Colony is at least 95% of the once Insect Faunus._

 _Anyways the Colony then started to go a little bit crazy, they killed almost all life in the Brandish Woods, but one regained they're sanity and managed to make sure the others regained this sanity as well, this was the first Queen of the Colony._

 _The Queen of the Colony is the strongest and most intelligent of the Colony, now like other Queens in a Colony or a Hive, the Queen is the only one who can reproduce, when the old Queen is about to die, she births a new Queen, the only way to wipe out the Colony is to kill that new born Queen._

 _Anyways the Colony completely conquered the Brandish Woods, he Brandish Woods was sealed off because of it, but the Queen had a grander vision, her workers simply burrowed under the barrier and got out, now one ability these mutants have is the ability to disguise themselves as humans, though there can be traits seen through, the Queen is the only one who can disguise herself completely, they have used this to infiltrate several criminal organizations and take them over and when about to be discovered the Colony worker simply commits suicide as to insure they are not discovered._

 _All in all, the Colony is one of the most deadly forces on all of Remnant, with they're powerful exteriors and they're Queens vast intelligence few forces can stand up to them._


	21. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but there is an actual reason for that, I was out of town for a bit, so I apologise, but I hope you enjoy this**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 13

The four reincarnations and Antonio looked over the village of the Florus, they were all ready to attack, but they needed a plan before they charged in to battle, Adler was getting impatient though, Monarch had a particular idea.

''My plan is simple, we will use the Grimm to draw them out, then we will use the ensuring chaos to sneak in and enter, using our guide, we will then kill Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, they will be variable and easy to kill'' stated Monarch.

''I don't like this plan, I'd rather fight then sneak around'' growled Adler ''I want to fight Adler''

''I know, I do not like this plan either, there is no honour or glory in all this sneaking around, but we need to make sure we are not revealed too soon'' stated Monarch.

''There is no real point to" stated Antonio "Arsha and Ciym already know some of the information, they didn't tell me how much, but they have it and they've possibly already informed Dragons Order"

The Reincarnations of Fel's followers all turned glaring at Antonio, Monarch gritting his teeth together, he then spoke up, "you realise the only reason your alive at the moment is because you're useful, but maybe you've outlived your usefulness and only in a few hours it must be a new record"

"Ah, but I still am useful you see, I still know the Florus's weaknesses and they're formations" stated Antonio.

"Yes, but you better prove yourself valuable or no matter how useful that information may be it will not save you" stated Monarch.

"Well then, screw it we might as well attack" stated Adler jumping down from the tree branches, he then began to run towards the trees holding up all the tree houses.

"Thoughts?" asked Kasumi.

"Reckless yes, but he has a point, we might as well just commence an attack" stated Monarch.

"Yeah, screw it" shrugged Lucia "but, I have dibs on, Jaune Arc"

"Yes, we might as well" stated Kasumi.

With those words Kasumi took out a large black capsule, he then dropped it and it fell to the ground, a dark mist surrounded the ground it hit and from it hundreds of Grimm appeared, Monarch and Lucia followed through with his example and more and more Grimm appeared, they were only drone Grimm though, like Beowolves, Griffons, Creepers and Ursa, all the Grimm started to follow Adler's lead and charge.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune had been strolling along, juist enjoying his time with Ciym, that was until a group of Florus ran up to them.

"Lady Ciym, Grimm have appeared, the Archers have been deployed and we have been readying soldiers" stated one of them.

"Wait, I didn't think Grimm lived on this island" said Jaune.

"That's because they don't, it's them Fel's followers" said Ciym "Jaune get to the front I need you to lead my people as I gear up for war"

Jaune nodded and quickly ran off ordering the men to lead him to the front, as he arrived he saw the others were already there, along with Arsha, "sorry I'm late" he said.

"It's fine we just got here" said Altair.

"What are your orders boss?" asked Thane.

Jaune looked down at the situation, the Florus were fighting back and fighting fiercely, all sword and other close range weapon fighters were in the front fending them off and while most archers were firing from above from the treehouses and tree branches, some archers were on the ground, they were a good distance from the close range fighters and firing, they were doing a good job, but one problem remained and it was slamming into the Florus's forces fiercely, it was one of Fel's followers.

He was cutting Florus down left and right with his red hot nails, in fact his nails worked very much like Altair's claws so Jaune guessed they used a similar technique to Altair's claws.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" asked Altair as he head Bārūban growling angrily.

"Bārūban?" asked Jaune.

"Yes" Altair confirmed.

 **"Inferoar!"** snarled Bārūban.

"Ah, I see, old enemy" stated Altair "I'm sorry Jaune please continue"

"Alright were going down there, Thane when we get down there, use your earth powers to make some barriers and some pillars for archers to shoot off" ordered Jaune "after that we need to deal with him, he's a follower of Fel"

"I'm coming with you" stated Arsha.

"No you need to stay hear" stated Jaune "one of us needs to stay hear and coordinate the strike from he-"

Arsha ignored Jaune's words and just leapt down, holding onto a vine she swung down from the trees drawing out her weapon a wooden duel blades scythe with one blade on the top of pointing to the front and the bottoms blade pointed to the back, the blades were made of the same type of metallic wood that the sword blades.

Swinging down, she threw her scythe blade, cutting seventeen Grimm's heads off, she quickly ran over and grabbed her scythe and continued to cut into Grimm, she held her hand out and vines came down from the trees and started to wrap around and crush the Grimm, roots raised up and squared the Grimm and trees attacked the Grimm with there branches.

-LINE BREAK-

"We're losing ground" stated Monarch "I'm going down"

Monarch then jumped down, donning his Armor on the way down, Antonio quickly followed after him, Kasumi looked over the battle, they were losing Grimm faster than they were losing Florus, "Hmm, I guess we must join now" he said.

"Wonderful" smiled Lucia, pulling out her flintlock pistol.

"No Lucia we will go down, you will get into a sniper position and deal with some of them" ordered Kasumi.

"Whatever" said Lucia clearly not pleased with taking orders, but she saw the logic in them and decided to follow them.

She quickly leapt away to find a sniper position.

-LINE BREAK-

Arsha slashed down killing another Beowolf, a Florus Archer was following her closely shooting down any Grimm coming close to them, suddenly the Florus Archer collapsed, Arsha rushed to the Archer to check if the Archer was alive, they weren't, a large hole was in the archers side that went all the way through.

Arsha quickly took up the bow and fired four arrows three hit Ursa and one hit a Griffon, none of these Grimm died from the arrows, but each of the arrow had a compartment that held seeds that was deposited inside the Grimm, Arsha then thrust her hand out as large flowers, vines and other plants exploded from the Grimm that were hit by the arrow, other Grimm were caught in the plants that grew and were strangled and crushed to death by the plants.

But as Arsha grew the plants a large Beowolf leapt towards her back, about to strike and kill her.

BANG

A gunshot rang out and Arsha turned to see the Beowolf that had leapt from behind her, collapse to the ground and disintegrate, it was Kole who fired the shot from his revolver, he strolled up firing another shot into a Griffon and another shot which killed a Creeper, Kole then attempted to fire another shot, but the gun clicked indicating it was out of ammo, Kole switched shooting hands and fired, a large energy Dragon was came from his gun and blasted several Grimm all at once.

"Why'd you jump down?!" Kole exclaimed, reloading his revolver.

"Well Jaune was ordering me to stay up there, probably because he doesn't think I can handle myself, so I'm going to show him" said Arsha.

"Jaune was going to order you to take command of the archers and other forces up on the higher up points" stated Kole.

"Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense" stated Arsha.

"Then why did you jump?" asked Kole.

"I just heard 'no' and felt the urge to do it" said Arsha.

"Eh, it's fine, Jaune caught up with me when I jumped down apparently Cecilia has it under control" said Kole "let's just focus on this"

"Right!" grinned Arsha.

The two of them began to battle, back to back striking down any Grimm that came close to them, as they were they didn't notice someone was approaching them, hiding in the bushes, it was Antonio, he knew he shouldn't attack, that he should just hide himself, but this was his one chance, his one chance to kill Kole, he'd need to strike now, he leapt forwards to strike Kole, but Arsha had quickly got in the way and blocked with her scythe, she quickly pushed Antonio back away from Kole.

"What do you think your doing Antonio ?!" Arsha exclaimed "and don't attempt to make excuses, I just saw you try to attack Kole, so what were you doing!"

"Fine, no point hiding it" grinned Antonio "I was attempting to kill Kole Kurosaki, I am assisting the Reincarnations of Fel's followers with this attack and have told them of our weakness to fire and plant killing chemicals"

"Antonio, you bastard" growled Arsha.

"How could you betray your people so easily!" cried Kole.

"Simple, I get Arsha after this and I get to kill you!" cried Antonio dodging around Arsha and charging at Kole.

Kole got ready to block the strike only to find he didn't need to, a young man, a few years older than Kole leapt in front of Kole and blocked the strike, with a Katana which he held in the hand that he had a very long glove on, now Kole hadn't seen this person for years and he thought he was dead, but it was unmistakable who it was.

"Kasumi?!" exclaimed Kole "h-how I thought you were dead"

"Hmm, you show your arm freely now?" Kasumi said confused "I guess, I can now show you mine"

Kasumi then ripped off his glove revealing his Grimm arm, with that Lycan appeared behind him and growled and Merlin appeared behind Kole and snarled.

 **"Lycan"** growled Merlin

 **"Merlin"** snarled Lycan.

"No, no you can't be" cried Kole falling to his knees.

"Yes, I was, from the moment I saw your arm you were a reincarnation, so I carefully planned a Grimm attack in the hopes it would kill you sadly it didn't, but on one side I was free from you" grinned Kasumi.

"So I never meant anything to you" cried Kole

"You want me to confirm it, that little girl you were close to Zara was it, she begged yes, but I just laughed and laughed" laughed Kasumi.

"Kole who is he?" Asked Arsha who was horrified by what this man was saying to Kole.

"Oh, my apologies I forgot introductions, I am Kasumi Kurosaki, Koles brother" stated Kasumi, causing Arsha to gasp, now she knew why his words hurt Kole so much.

"Step brother!" growled Kole "AND NOW YOUR NOT EVEN THAT TO ME!"

Kasumi grinned "now we have a duel, Antonio handle the Florus, I'll take Kole!"

"Hang on!" cried Antonio "who are you to order me aroun-"

Antonio was silenced when Kasumi's Katana blade was pressed to his throat, stunning all of them, Kasumi had obviously drawn his Katana out faster than any of them could see, "you shall do as I say or you shall die" growled Kasumi.

"O-of course sir" said Antonio shakily.

"Kiss ass" muttered Kole.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were in his position?" Asked Arsha.

"He wouldn't, Kole sassed me all the time when we played together and he'd never do as I said" stated Kasumi.

"Enough past talk, now to the present!" Kole growled pointing his Revolver at Kasumi and firing a shot which sparked the battle.

But as the battle raged a little presence was watching the battle, currently all the members of Dragons Order were fighting and all of them were being watched by a little presence, Kole felt this presence but ignored it thinking it was an enemy waiting to strike and he would have to get ready soon.

Kole fired several shots from his revolver with his human hand, but Kasumi was much faster and cut them all in half only using his human hand, Kasumi then jetted forwards and appeared in front of Kole almost in an instant and struck, but Kole noticed one thing all of his strikes were slow and lacking and clumsy, Kasumi was toying with him.

Kole quickly backed off, he was a much better long range fighter than he was close range, he then switched his shooting hand to his Dragon Arm and fired a dragon shot, Kasumi then switched his sword hand to his Grimm Arm and slashed the dragon shot in half.

"My turn" Kasumi grinned.

Kasumi then slashed down and a large dark purple wolf shot from the blade, Kole quickly dodged out of the way, the wolf easily blasted through the forest, burning many trees.

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from a distance away and flashed into the sky, everyone on the island saw it and even a few on Menagerie saw the lights, Kole knew what it was, all of Dragons Order knew what it was "Thane" when it died down

Kole decided it was time for a different approach, he charged forwards again his fist ready and punched with his Dragon Arm, but Kasumi quickly dodged around and punched Kole in the face with his human arm, but Kole quickly rebounded and lashed out throwing multiple punches at Kasumi, but Kasumi dodged all of them and then smashed his Grimm arm into Koles gut, causing Kole to fall onto one knee.

But he wasn't done yet, Kole then held out his hand and summoned a magical circle right in front of him, Kasumi backed off and summoned his own circle, Kole got up as a large blue dragon came from his magic circle and a dark purple wolf came from Kasumi's magic circle, they were both connected to there hosts senses, the Dragon lunged at the wolf, but the wolf dodged and bit the back of the dragons neck, causing the dragon to disperse and disappear.

Kole fell to his knees and cried out in pain, Kasumi stood over him grinning, Kole looked up at Kasumi snarling, Kasumi just grinned and said "that's right grit your teeth, snarl at me, but you have to accept facts, you'll never beat me!"

"Kole don't listen to him!" cried Arsha, as she continued her fight with Antonio.

Antonio has cut her Scythe in half and she was now using both halves to fight, Antonio had been struggling enough when she was only wielding one, so now it was near impossible for him to fight back, he was using all his skills and Arsha had still pushed him back, she then slashed at him again cutting a diagonal slash into his chest, a root then burst from the ground and struck Antonio in the back knocking him down.

"Face it Antonio, I'm superior both in control of the Emerald Force and combat" stated Arsha.

"Your right, I guess I should even the odds" stated Antonio, he then took out a vile full of green liquid, he downed it all in one go and then thrust his hand out.

Arsha just tutted "oh, Antonio you should know you can't beat me in control of-"

Just then large roots burst from the ground crashing right into her, throwing her back "what?!" exclaimed Arsha as the roots hit her, throwing her back into a tree.

"I just drank a potion known as, Emerald Glory, it increased my connection and power with the Emerald Force tenfold, in other words I am far more powerful than you are!" exclaimed Antonio.

"Arsha!" cried Kole.

But just as the thorny roots were about to impale Arsha they stopped, then they suddenly twisted back around and smacked Antonio throwing him back like a rag doll, he almost crashed into Kasumi, but Kasumi leapt over him and Antonio crashed into a tree, there was a loud crunch and Antonio grabbed his left arm indicating it was broken.

"Ha, nice one Arsha" grinned Kole.

"What, h-how, with that potion I should temporarily be superior, then how are you still stronger in the Emerald Force, how did you do that?!" exclaimed Antonio.

"I didn't" said Arsha "really I didn't"

"Then who did?" asked Kole.

"I did" said a soft voice, all of them turned to see who it was, this was the little presence Kole had felt, it was a little Florus.

This little Florus was one that Arsha had never seen before, the little Florus was female, she was quite a cute little girl, she looked to be a white rose Florus as she had light blue hair and two roses budding from the sides of her head, but that seemed to be the only plant part she had, because she was wearing regular clothes, she wore a white sundress and a blue coat with a large hood that looked like it had rabbit ears, it wasn't on currently, she wore little blue boot and one thing that Kole found strange, yet made her kind of unique, on one hand she wore a white glove and on the other a rabbit sock puppet.

Kole quickly backed off from Kasumi and towards the little girl, he didn't know who this was but he had the strongest urge to protect her, Arsha did very much the same and got in front of the little one.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the little girl just steered at Kole for a bit before hugging him tightly.

"Hmm affectionate isn't she" smiled Arsha, who the little girl gave the same kind of tight hug too.

Kasumi looked at the little girl fascinated, she clearly wasn't a full Florus, which was strange as he had heard no Human or Florus had ever bred before, but how was she hear then and furthermore, how did she have such a strong connection to the Emerald Force? Those questions could be answered later though.

"Hmm, curious, but enough" said Kasumi looking around he could see the Grimm were losing "time for a tactical retreat"

"Yes, we need to restrategise" stated Kasumi "if you want I have the perfect plan, I will explain it back at-"

"Hmm, Yes about that, you see our partnership has hit a bit of a hitch" said Kasumi.

"Hitch! What kind of hitch?!" demanded Antonio, Kole knew what was coming and covered the little girls eyes, it was a good call too as Kasumi stabbed his Katana straight through Antonio's throat, nectar started to bleed out of the wound and onto the ground turning it yellow.

"I know Monarch said, that we're keeping you alive until your worth runs out, but you just lost to a child and not just a child a little girl, to the looks of her, she's maybe eight, I'd say and you were powered up when you lost, how worthless is that" said Kasumi as he ripped his Katana from Antonio's throat.

Both Kole and Arsha flinched from the violent and brutal action, Kasumi then dropped Antonio's now lifeless body to the floor and flicked the nectar off his Katana sheathing his weapon "well, this was an enjoyable little get together, little brother" stated Kasumi.

With that Kasumi took out an item and in a flash he had disappeared, the battle with the Grimm was over and the Florus side had won, both Arsha and the little girl cheered in delight, but Kole didn't in fact he was looking at the ground very sombrely.

The little girl walked up to him and then using the puppet said "are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you!" Kole snapped.

The little girl backed away, then she cried and ran to Arsha, hugging her "Kole!" Arsha cried, Kole looked down ashamed that he had just snapped at a little girl, he approached her and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I know it's not an excuse but that guy was my big brother" said Kole a few tears were in his eyes, the little girl just looked back at Kole shocked "and him trying to kill me just really hurt"

The little girl hugged him "I'm sorry" she cried "I didn't know"

"No, no you don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong I did, I was frustrated and snapped at you, who did nothing wrong but help me" said Kole hugging her back "thank you"

Arsha smiled, she was still a little angry at Kole, but she was glad he was making it up, she put a hand on Koles shoulder and smiled at him, he looked up and smiled back.

The little girl backed off and held up the hand puppet, "oh don't worry, she forgives you, she can forgive anything" said the puppet, it was obvious that the girl was doing ventriloquism for the puppet, but Kole chose to ignore that, it was obvious to him that she was very shy and this helped her talk.

"Well, thank you I am Kole and this is Arsha, what are your names?" asked Kole.

"I'm Zuzu" said the toy "and this is Zara"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there it is, don't worry this is not the only fight I am going to cover the other fights in other chapters specifically three maybe four more chapters to show you the scale of these fights or something to that nature, the line up for fights are:**

 **Altair vs Adler**

 **Thane vs Monarch**

 **Jaune and Kiran vs Lucia**

 **I hope you enjoy these match ups, Zara will be important in later chapters, so do remember that.**


	22. Chapter 14

**Hear it is chapter 14, the chapter that Altair fights Adler I am, I am fucking pumped for this one, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I have been looking forwards to writing this one for a while.**

 **Hears a fun little fact I learned which actually lead to Adler's character and what kind of Grimm he'd be the reincarnation of, apparently in the Chinese Zodiacs, the Dragon and the Tiger are enemy's, I don't know if this is true or not, tell me if it is in the reviews if you know.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 14

"Damnit!" cried Jaune as he watched Arsha jump down.

"Don't worry Jaune I'll follow her" said Kole jumping down after Arsha.

"Alright are any of the generals hear?" Asked Jaune.

"I am" said Cecilia walking up to them "go I will take command hear"

"Thank you, now let's go" said Jaune, jumping down the others jumped down with Jaune and saw Kole trudging forwards shooting down Grimm after Grimm looking for Arsha.

"Kole!" called Jaune "it's fine Cecilia has taken over!"

"Got it!" called Kole as he fought through the Grimm.

The members of Dragons Order started to fight the Grimm off alongside the Florus, but suddenly many of the Florus started to collapse, Jaune and Thane quickly checked them, only to find they just had massive holes in them, no bullet or anything, what was worse was that they didn't hear the gunfire, meaning the shooter could be anywhere, but surprisingly the shooter was easy to find, they must have wanted be found, because Kiran cried out "over there!"

"Ok then let's stop them!" ordered Jaune.

They all were ready, but then suddenly, a young man tackled Altair, it was one of the Reincarnations of Fel's followers, forcing Altair to the ground, he then tried to bite down on Altair, but Altair pushed him back.

"Altair!" cried Kiran.

"Just go, I've got this" said Altair.

The others paused for a bit, before Jaune said "come on Altair can handle him" the other members of Dragons Order rushed off to stop the Sniper, as they did Altair stopped fighting the man who had tackled him and left him fall, taken by surprise he fell fast before Altair quickly head butted him throwing the man off Altair, Altair quickly got up and faced down with the man.

Bārūban formed behind Altair and a tiger formed behind the young man who had tackled Altair.

" **Inferoar!"** growled Bārūban.

 **"Bārūban!"** snarled the tiger.

"Well then, they know each other so I think it's time we were introduced to one another" said Altair "I'm Altair"

"interesting, I don't care, but if you need to know my name it's Adler" spat the man.

The two then got into fighting positions, they were ready to battle one another and both of them glared down at one another and glared hard at one another, as the battle began a little presence seemed to appear, Altair and Adler sensed it and got ready to counter anything that could attack them.

"Dragons Claws!" Altair cried igniting his claws.

"Tigers Nails!" Adler growled and as he said this his nails turned a shade of hot red.

Adler then charged forwards slashing at Altair with his nails, Altair quickly blocked with his claws, they started to go hand to hand, both of them were quite equal in skill level, but Altair could sense something wrong with the flames Adler was using in his nails which used the same kind of technique as his claws did, but something was wrong with Alder's flames, some kind of negativity.

'Wait something's wrong' thought Altair as he continued to block Adler's attacks 'his flames are formed from his emotions just like mine and Jaune's and they're red just like Jaune's but they're not like Jaune's, Jaune's are formed from his courage and his determination, Adler's are formed by darker more negative emotions, but what emotions?!'

"Ha, figured it out yet?" asked Adler "your flames are made from your Willpower, Arc's are made from his courage and his determination, mine are fulled by my hatred and rage"

"I don't get it though" said Altair getting into a standstill with Adler, both of them pushing one another back and forth "why are you so angry and hateful!"

"Why!? Why!? I'll show you why!" Snarled Adler, pushing Altair away and ripping his vest off revealing black stripes on his skin and an orange and black cat tail.

"Wait, your a Faunus, what's that got to do with it?" asked Altair.

"My full name is Adler Khan, my younger sister is Sienna Khan, my father was the leader after that weakling Ghira Belladonna, stepped down and I was to be the next leader, but my father always favoured my dear little sister, he always made sure to sabotage our fights as well so I always lost!" growled Adler "everyone laughed at me mocked me, that made me realise that weakness was SIN! so I trained constantly hungrily, I wanted to win, I wanted to win so badly, soon I began to see the weakness that the White Fang truly was, so I left, but fight I challenged my father to a fight and won, with the powers I am going to show you now, I won and killed him by ripping his throat out with my teeth!"

Altair just looked at Adler in horror at what he told him "I not only don't know what to say, but I also have no idea how to process this" he said "oh, I think I know, how about this? You son of a bitch!"

"Honestly doesn't make sense to the situation, but yeah let's go with that" said Adler.

The two were about to charge one another again, but a large burst of light stopped both of them, they both looked at the light, Altair was in awe, but Adler was quite angry as he knew what this meant, Alder knew what it was, but he didn't know what it meant, as it died down Altair could only say one thing "Thane"

"Focus!" growled Adler "when in battle always focused on the enemy!"

Altair blocked with his right claw and then threw a punch igniting his left claw, he punched forwards, but Adler quickly dodged out of the way and opened his mouth, his two canine fangs glowing hot red "Tigers Fangs!" He then bit down on Altair's hand breaking his claws and sinking deep into his flesh.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Altair, the pain was unreal, he collapsed to his knees as Adler's fangs kept burning into his hand, until Adler opened his mouth causing Adler to fall crumpled to the ground, Adler grinned and kneeled down next to Altair, who rolled onto his back cradling his hand.

"Well I guess we're done here" grinned Adler smugly.

"Not yet!" Altair stated fiercely.

Altair was about to use his Roar, but before he had the chance Adler quickly sideways chopped Altair in the throat, taken by surprise Altair gasped and chocked, but before he could reach up for his throat Adler pinned Altair down to the ground.

"And now, I think I can safely say we're done here" said Adler opening his mouth as his fangs glowed a to red, he was about to bite into Altair's throat, but then something tackled straight into him throwing him off Altair.

Altair and Adler were both surprised when they saw what had thrown Adler off Altair, it was a little girl and this little girl had the same presence as the one they felt earlier, so they were assuming she was that presence.

She was about nine, she was adorable to look at, she had blue eyes and black hair, her hair was tied into a ponytail with three big yellow beads, she wore two large golden ribbons on the sides of her heads, she also wore a black short dress, with golden thrills, it was kind of weird as it seemed to be made out of some kind of strong armored like material, she wore two black flat shoes and most peculiar was that she was wearing a black jacket that looked very similar to Altairs.

She quickly rushed over to Altair and quickly rolled him onto his back, looking at him in concern.

''Are you ok?'' asked the little girl in a soft monotone.

''Yes'' Altair coughed, getting up and looking at the little girl, who instantly hugged him, Altair was taken aback before hesitantly hugging her back.

''Fool, I told you not to let your guard down!'' cried Adler leaping forwards, his arms raised up ready to strike.

Altair quickly twisted around, so it was guaranteed that Adler would hit him and not the little girl, Adler slashed Altair down the back, Altair gritted his teeth and endured the pain, the little girl stiffened as she saw Altair hurt and then got angry.

''DON'T EVER HURT HIM!'' she screamed, before punching Adler in the gut hard winding him and throwing him back to where he was when he attacked.

Altair was amazed and so was Adler, but that didn't last as he got back up snarling liting his nails up, but the little girl put her hands out and in her hands formed a sphere of lightning which she then fired at Adler, it hit him and easily knocked him back, electrocuting him and then she quickly closed the gap and then electricity formed around her small fists and then electricity started to form into… Claws!? No way, it was his Dragons Claws technique!

She quickly began to land hits on Adler, Adler was struggling blocking her, he use to brawling with big muscular opponents and was use to fist fighting close range against bigger opponents, his fights were usually slugfests where he tried to outlast his opponent, he was a good hand to hand fighter, but he was more akin to just head to head fighting.

But after a few hits Adler was starting to figure out her pattern, he then backhanded the little girl knocking her back, he then raised his hand with his claws ready, but before he could strike Altair had grabbed his arm ''don't you dare strike a little girl!'' he growled before head butting Adler knocking him down, Altair then picked up the little girl and quickly moved back a good distance, Altair then looked to her, he set her down and nodded ''thanks now don't worry I've got this now, you've given me a few new ideas''

The little girl nodded and quickly moved away to safety, Altair then turned back to Adler who lit up his claws ready to go back at it with Altair, but Altair now had a few new ideas and was going to try and pull them off, he took off his jacket, seeing that it now had cuts which he'd have to fix later and then threw it to the little girl who quickly caught it, he then turned and motioned for Adler to come at him.

Adler gave a snarl and quickly obliged charging forwards at Altair his claws ready, but Altair then thrust his hand forwards and a cobalt fireball formed in his hand, which then shot many smaller cobalt fireballs out of it, Adler quickly had to dodge all the shots, until he got too tired to dodge and got hit by several shots before being blown back, he fell to the ground skidding back, but he got back up.

While Adler did this, Altair had kneeled down and then shot forwards, cobalt flames, tackling into Adler smashing him into three trees, Altair quickly got off Altair and then igniting his claws and slashed them into his chest, scaring Adler, Adler grunted but got up and ignited his nails and slashed at Altair, but Altair sidestepped and grabbed Adler's arm hauling it over his shoulder.

Altair then sprouted his wings and took off into the sky before flying in loops several times, building speed and making Adler dizzy, before jetting towards the ground, then used all the force he had that he could, smashing Adler into the ground at full force, but Altair wasn't done, he unleashed a full powered roar, he wanted to use a Firestorm, but he knew if he did he'd blast not only the forest, but more importantly the little girl as well and he couldn't do that, but soon he stopped, he was running out of energy, if Adler wasn't beaten already then he'd need to beat Adler and quickly, he then landed panting for a little, looking down at the smoking hole.

''You done now Adler?'' asked Altair.

Adler seethed, he slowly got up ''so what I'm down for the count, but don't you dare count me out!'' he snarled and ignited his nails, Altair then ignited his claws, they then locked and then started to struggle against one another.

''I should say thank you Adler'' said Altair pushing Adler back and slashing with his claws, Adler quickly backed off, then he and Altair both kneeled down panting, Altair had used a lot of energy and Adler had taken quite the pounding so they were both quite out of breath.

''Thank me?!'' growled Adler, he clearly wasn't pleased at the prospect of being thanked by his enemy.

''You and the little girl I should thank, you have helped me develop a few new techniques'' explained Altair

''WHAT, DON'T THANK ME, NEVER THANK ME!'' roared Adler slashing forwards with his nails, which Altair quickly dodged ''NEVER INSULT ME BY THANKING ME!''

''I might as well, because look down at your hands'' said Altair.

Adler did and began panicking, it looked as though he was disappearing and he was, the Grimm had lost so they were retreating, but they knew Adler wouldn't retreat unless he was forced to.

''NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, NOT TILL I'M DEAD, I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL I'VE FINISHED MY BATTLE WITH ALTAIR, NO!'' screamed Adler, before disappearing.

''He's very childish isn't he'' said the little

''Yeah, I guess he is, he kinda threw a tantrum before being taken away'' said Altair ''but he would have killed me if you hadn't stepped in, so thank you''

''Your welcome'' said the little girl.

''You used my Dragons Claws technique… how?'' asked Jaune.

''I- I saw you using it and replicated what I thought it must have been'' said the little girl quickly.

Altair could tell she was clearly lying, but decided to see if he could earn her trust and then get her to tell him, something was special about this little one, Altair felt a desire to protect her, he decided he would, he felt some special connection so he said ''I see, so what's your name little one?''

"My name is Clair" said the little girl.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **So there, again the little girl, Clair, has a purpose related to the story line.**


	23. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jaune, Thane and Kiran ran towards the Sniper, Kiran summoned her shield and threw it, it flew through the air and sliced through the tree branch and caused her to fall from the tree, the members of Dragons Order were quickly about to rush and take her down, but then out of nowhere a chain shot out and wrapped around Thanes arm.

It quickly pulled him back, Jaune nodded to Kiran in a signal to keep going as he chased after Thane, Thane meanwhile had drawn his sword and had quickly blocked the next attack, which was a sword strike to the side, Thane quickly pushed the sword away and quickly spun around to see the attacker, who was holding a large sword, it looked like a scimitar.

''Thane!'' called Jaune, as he ran up ready to help Thane fight this guy.

''Jaune go, don't give her chance to get back up I got this!'' cried Thane.

Jaune looked hesitant before nodding and running off with Kiran, Thane quickly pushed the attacker back and they both got into stance to fight, Tyrant appeared behind Thane and a metallic monster creature appeared behind the attacker.

 **''Tyrant!''** snarled the monster.

 **''Metallaroar!''** snarled Tyrant.

''So you're a reincarnation of Fel's followers?'' asked Thane.

''I am'' stated the attacker.

''Good, do you mind telling me your name?'' asked Thane.

''Why should I tell you my name?'' asked the attacker in a mocking tone ''I have no reason to tell my name to someone I am about to kill''

''Well, I was a mercenary, I often took bounty missions and so I gained a logic, if I die in battle on a mission I should at least know who killed me, I think you'd be disappointed if you didn't know as well'' stated Thane ''so I will also introduce myself to you, I am Thane of Dragons Order''

''You have sound logic, very well I will oblige, I am Monarch of Grimm Pack'' said the attacker.

''Alright lets get to it then'' said Thane.

The two then began to clash blade to blade, Thane was easily better with a blade, but Monarch had other advantages, Monarch was better with multiple weapons, Thane could pretty much only wield a sword, but he was very good with a sword.

Thane quickly pushed Monarch, who then summoned a chain from the ground which struck Thane in the back and knocked him down towards the ground, Monarch took this as an opportunity and kneeled Thane in the stomach, Thane gasped and fell to the ground, Monarch stabbed down, but Thane quickly rolled out of the way of his blade and stabeed back at Monarch, who quickly jumped back.

Thane jumped back up and got ready he summoned his armor, but so did Monarch, Tyrant and Metallaroar appeared behind them as there armor formed.

Thane and Monarch charged forwards and punched, their fists impacted and the earth cracked under them and gusts of wind burst, they then pushed one another back, Thane quickly stomped on the ground shooting a giant bouder out, Thane punched it and it flew at Monarch, who thrust his palm forwards and many chains burst out of the ground and shattered the boulder before striking Thane, knocking him back, but Thane quickly regained ground and summoned out two swords.

Thane then stomped on the ground and several pillars shot out of the ground bellow Monarch hitting him multiple times, this did hurt Monarch but not by much, this gave Thane the perfect opportunity, he quickly charged forwards and slashed into both of his shoulders, they both bounced off Monarch's shoulders.

''I see your discipline is weak!'' stated Monarch, before many chains burst from the ground-striking Thane all at once and unlike Thane's attack which did little damage, this attack actually did do a lot of damage to Thane ''thanks for the idea''

Monarch then summoned two knives, they both looked like steak knives and slashed at Thane, slashing across his chest and into his stomach, easily cutting into his armor, blood spilled down his front and dripped from Monarch's knives.

''W-What how did you cut through my armor!'' cried Thane.

''It was rather easy, my armor and my weapons are stronger as my discipline, focus, determination and will are stronger than yours!'' stated Monarch, summoning a bladed spear.

''W-w-w-wha- how!?'' asked Thane just baffled, could Monarch just make different or more weapons!?

''What, did you assume you could only make swords or did you just not have enough creativity?'' asked Monarch; he then slashed with the heavy spear that cut into Thanes armor quite easily, Thane and Tyrant both cried out in pain, but that wasn't all suddenly chains wrapped around Thane dragging him down to the ground, Thane quickly got and idea and slammed his palms into the ground as he was dragged out and several pillars shot out around him, but Monarch easily broke them all with his spear and slammed his armored boot into Thane's chest.

''I would say you're a worthy opponent, but unfortunately I'd be lying if I was to say that'' said Monarch his spear disappeared and a sword appeared in his hand, he raised the sword and stabbed down, but then an arrow shot out of nowhere and knocked the sword out of Monarch's hand, the armored warriors looked to see who shot the arrow and shot the sword out of Monarch's hand, it was a little girl!

This little girl was a Faunus; she was a wolf Faunus, she had long black hair that was tied into two pigtails and green eyes, she was one of the few Faunus that had two animal parts a pair of wolf ears pricked out at the top of his head and a wolf tail from her behind, she was wearing a black dress, she was wearing red boots, she wore black gloves and wore a beautifully crafted wooden bow, she had a black quiver and had a Wakizashi strapped to her left hip and she was cute, but currently she was giving a fierce death glare so her cuteness was down a bit.

The Faunus girl quickly fired more arrows at machine gun like speed, Monarch was going to ignore them, but then one of the arrows she had fired easily pierced through his armor and stabbed into his shoulder, Monarch quickly summoned a spear and started to twirl it to block all of the arrows fired, but he didn't notice that she fired her arrows in a pattern, one at him and then one at the chains that were restraining Thane.

Once Thane was free, Thane jumped up upper cutting Monarch in the face, this knocked Monarch back Thane quickly disengaged his armor and ran to the little girl and picked her up, looking over to Monarch, who had gotten back up, Monarch quickly summoned a knife and threw it at Thane, it struck Thane right in the heart, but it didn't kill him, Thane quickly reached into his coat to see why and saw that his Idol had actually saved him and had been stabbed instead.

Thane decided now was a good time to retreat, he quickly hauled the little girl over arm and ran, he needed to regroup with her and think up a strategy to defeat Monarch, once Thane was sure that they were out of reach he set the little girl down, they were sitting behind a tree with a hollow inside which ad opened up, it also had a log resting in front of it, Thane sat down and panted for a bit.

''Are you alright?'' asked the girl.

''Yeah I'm fine don't worry'' said Thane, once he said that the little girl gave him a strong hug ''ok, ok, there we go, you're an affectionate little pup aren't you''

''Sorry'' she said letting go of Thane.

''No it's fine, I don't mind if you want to hug me, now that were away from him for a little while at least, time for introductions, my names Thane, nice to meet you little girl'' said Thane.

''Pleasure, my name is Vivian, it's very nice to meet you'' said the little girl.

''Nice to meet you too'' said Thane before looking down at the cracked idol which had in fact saved his life.

''What's that you're holding?'' asked Vivian.

''Oh this, this is an idol, it's very important to me'' said Thane holding it close to him, he squeezed it a little bit too tight and it cracked a little bit more, Thane gasped and quickly softened his grip.

''Alright, listen we need to think up a new plan, I think, I have one, those arrows your firing they seem to hurt him, so you get into the trees and as I fight and distract him you fire arrows upon him'' said Thane ''because as much as I hate to admit it, he's much more powerful than I am, so we cant beat him in a head to head battle''

''I know, you will be stronger than him one day though'' said Vivian.

''Thanks, Viv'' smiled Thane.

''Viv?'' asked Vivian.

''Short for Vivian, why do you not like Viv?'' asked Thane.

''No its fine, my friends call my Viv, anyways its a sound strategy'' said Vivian.

''Indeed, it's such a shame I saw it coming from a mile away'' said a familiar voice.

An armored arm burst from the tree and grabbed Thane around the throat ripping him out of the tree and dragging him out, before throwing him to the ground, the Idol fell from Thane's hands to the floor, Monarch picked it up and then picked thane back up and threw him into another tree, Vivian quickly rushed over to see if Thane was alright.

''Hmm, this is precious to you is it?'' asked Monarch.

''Yes, it's very, very important to me, please I'm begging you, don't do anything to it, don't hurt it anymore please'' begged Thane.

''Hmm, I guess its from a loved one, a deceased loved one at that'' stated Monarch.

''THEN GIVE IT BACK!'' screamed Vivian ''IT'S ALL HE HAS LEFT OF SOMEONE, WHAT IF YOU HAD NOBODY AND THEN SOMEONE TOOK THE LAST THING YOU HAD OF THEM AND PLAYED WITH IT, BEFORE THEY BROKE IT, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!''

Monarch just looked at her with a blank look before he spoke.

''I wouldn't know, because hears the thing, I care for no one, I learned a long time ago when I enlisted in the military, I had lied about my age, I was fifteen when I enlisted and I walked through wind and fire and through that I saw man after man fall and die and it taught me one thing, when your dead your gone and there's nothing left of you, but your possessions, which your dear loved ones will take pretending they're sad your dead and your rotting corps, I learned that people don't care for one another, there is no love, there is no friendship, there's just you little girl and the sooner you learn that the better''

''WELL, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT, MY FATHER DIED TO PROTECT ME, MY KIND COMPASIONATE FATHER DIED SAVING ME AND AS HE DIED HE TOLD ME WHEN SOMEONE YOU LOVE DIES YOU INHERITE THERE HEART, YOU INHERIT THERE DREAMS AND THERE PASSIONS, SO I CAN SAY WHAT YOUR SAYINGS WRONG!'' screamed Vivian, tears streaming down her face as she thought of her father.

Thane looked at Vivian, he understood her beliefs, they were his beliefs, his village was gone, his friends were gone and his family was gone, but he had inherited there hearts and there souls, there passions and there strengths and they were all represented by that idol and that's why it was so important to him, but that wasn't the case for Monarch.

''Well, then he shouldn't need this then should he'' said Monarch, throwing the Idol to the floor and smashing it.

''No!'' cried Thane, but as the idol shattered something came out of it a golden sphere the size of a bouncy ball, Thane rushed to it as it rolled to him, he quickly picked the sphere up memorized by it.

 **''Finally, this is what we've needed, power!''** said Tyrant **''we need power, more power!''**

''Yeah, we do, we need power to protect the innocent and

 **''And that is the power you shall now receive Thane, I am almost complete, but for now this power will do, this taste of power must do!''** Tyrant roared **''ROAR IT OUT THANE, ROAR OUT MY NAME WITH PURPOSE AND WITH POWER!''**

Thane raised up the sword to the sky and roared out ''TYRANT!''

Tyrant but out behind Thane and released a mighty roar and light burst all around Thane, causing Vivian and Monarch to cover there eyes, shooting into the sky, everyone had paused just to look at the flash of light in the sky, even the Grimm stopped, when the light died down, Vivian looked back to Thane and her eyes widened as she saw Thane; Monarch was also surprised as he saw Thane's armor had completely changed.

The armor now had a scale like design to it; it was grey with green tribal markings covering it, the scale like design moved every few minutes, like they were actual scales, it, it had dragon like boots, they were designed to look like a dragons feet, with two large talons sticking out of the front of its feet and one sticking out of the back, his legs had sharp spikes on his knees and his arms had spikes on his elbows and blades on his wrists, his hands were now clawed.

The pauldrons had three sharp spikes sticking out of them; his chest and torso were both covered in the scaly armor, it looked like a mans chest it had a symbol in the middle of it, the symbol was the same one on Thane's hand, it was Tyrants head, with sword swords crossed bellow Tyrants head, the armor had a black fur collar that lead to a long ripped up cape.

The helmet was quite similar, it held its shape and its facial design, it had four horns pointing back from it and one horn on the center of its head it pointed back as well, but it looked kind of like a fin and finally crimson red eyes shone from it.

''What!'' growled Monarch.

''Oh wow'' whispered Vivian looking at the armor in amazement, Thane looked straight at Vivian, Vivian stiffened, but then she calmed down, she knew he'd never hurt her.

''Vivian'' said Thane his voice distorted so it sounded much more growly and fearsome ''what you said, your beliefs I believe them too, that idol held all the passions of all the people in my village, it held there hearts, there strength, there very souls and with that- I WILL CRUSH YOU MONARCH!''

''Try it, I defeated you easily before and now I will crush you!'' cried Monarch thrusting his palm forwards and about fifty chains flew toward Thane.

Thane simply held his hand up and summoned five swords, they were all in front of Thane, they all hovered in the air and started to bat away the chains easily cutting them apart, once all the chains were slashed and cut apart Thane made them disappear.

Thane then instantly appeared in front of Monarch and summoned two knife like swords and swung them both at Monarch in an X shaped motion, but Monarch quickly stepped back, but not fast enough, the two tips of the blade did cut into his armor, but not his flesh making an X shaped cut into his armor, Monarch quickly punched the ground and shot a hundred chains.

Thane didn't even react, he just slashed the chains cutting them apart with only a single swing from both knives, Monarch just backed off, Thane summoned a new sword, it was a beautifully crafted long sword, Thane pointed the sword towards Monarch, who got into ready stance.

''You asked me earlier if I thought I thought I could only summon swords, the answer is I had a theory I could summon more, but you see, this is the weapon I'm most comfortable with, so this is the weapon I use'' stated Thane.

''BASTARD!'' Roared Monarch, punching the ground thousands of chains burst from the ground.

Thane simply just charged the chains and easily slashed through all of them with only one sword swing, he then came in front of Monarch and slashed him diagonally, Monarch had raised his right arm to block, that was a mistake as Thane had slashed through his armor easily cutting through it and cut Monarch's right forearm off and threw him into a tree.

Vivian had just watched amazed at Thane's new power, Thane then disengaged the armor and then fell back, but Vivian quickly ran up and caught him, slowly she set him down on the ground laid down, he was passed out from using all his power just then.

''Nice one'' said Vivian kissing Thane on the forehead.

''50%!'' growled a voice, a familiar one which made Vivian's ears and tail stand up in shock.

''He's still standing'' whispered Vivian in shock.

And Monarch was still standing, his right arm was bleeding heavily and his armor was cut diagonally in half and cracked and shattered beyond belief.

''HE'S ACCEESSED 50%!'' roared Monarch.

Vivian then took out three arrows from her quiver and fired all of them, they all hit the cracks in the armour and broke through stabbing into Monarch, Vivian then started to rapid-fire arrows at Monarch, each one hit dead on, she kept firing until Monarch feel too his knees.

Soon after Monarch started to glow and he suddenly disappeared, he had retreated along with the others; Vivian then quickly rushed back to Thane and put an ear to his chest to hear a strong steady heart beat.

''Good, don't worry, I won't let you die again, don't worry, I'll protect you this time'' said Vivian.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **And there we go, lot of mystery hear, we have another little girl, one more fight and I'm guessing you have an idea what's going to happen, yes, Kole has one, Altair has one, Thane now has one, Jaune's getting one, if your wondering why Kiran's not getting one, she's going to share with Altair.**


	24. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kiran charged forwards towards the sniper that had fallen, she jumped up raising her sword above her head and stabbed down only for the sniper to roll out of the way, the sniper quickly picked up there weapon and fired a few more shots, Kiran dodged out of the way of all of them, she was trying very desperately to stay out of line of fire, she knew who this was and all her powers, her mother had even been training her to fight this one, she knew this was Lucia the traitorous Valkyrie.

Kiran dodged shot after shot; she needed to destroy the gun, she knew that gun was the only one of the guns Lucia wielded that could use the Axis power; it was most difficult because usually she would deflect shots from a gun with her sword, shield or gauntlets so this was troubling and every time she got close Lucia leapt back and kept shooting, Kiran was thinking of shooting a lighting bolt down, but she'd need to stand still to do that making her a perfect target for Lucia.

But suddenly Jaune jumped in, with Corcea Mors in its two handed wielding form and slashed the weapon Lucia was holding, a musket, in half rendering it useless.

''Jaune!'' cheered Kiran in joy.

''Oh, your hear handsome good'' smiled Lucia, Jaune then saw who he thought it was.

''Cinder!'' said Jaune shocked ''wait your eye… your not Cider are you?''

''No Jaune, she's Lucia'' stated Kiran.

''That's right handsome I know, I look like Cinder but I promise you I am most certainly not her'' said Lucia.

''T-then why do you look like her'' stuttered out Jaune.

''Jaune, she's the additional ally the dragons told us about'' said Kiran ''she wasn't locked into the reincarnation cycle like the dragons and like Fel's followers instead she's more akin to a spirit, she needs a host to survive, so she finds one and then takes over them''

''Yes and the reincarnation of Lord Fel offered up Cinder, so I took it and she's now my host'' grinned Lucia ''hmm and I must say I thought you were handsome before but seeing you now in person, ooh my''

''W-what'' stuttered Jaune backing up.

''I'm aware of what my host did to you, killing the woman you loved and I am fully willing to make up for what Cinder did to you'' said Lucia winking at Jaune, Jaune didn't even bat an eye though, before he might have been influenced a little, but he wasn't the same Jaune anymore.

''Flattering, unfortunately I will have to turn you down, to the looks and sounds of things your Grimm army is almost done, so I suggest you get off this island, the locals have been very kind to us and if you should so happen to repay that kindness by forcing us to bring war to them, then I will have to pay you back!'' snarled Jaune.

''Oh, I'm turned on now, your sexy when you're angry'' smirked Lucia.

''Shut up and put up your weapons!'' growled Jaune igniting his blade with crimson flames ''get ready Kiran it's two to one and you're a Valkyrie like her so we have an advantage to an equal match''

''Right'' said Kiran summoning her shield and getting ready.

Lucia summoned forth her Flintlock Pistol and her Musket, the two of them charged forwards and Lucia fired at them, but Jaune quickly switched the blade to shield form and charged through it, Kiran also summon her shield to block the attacks.

''Hmm, this is boring its no fun if they only play defense'' pouted Lucia ''oh I know''

Lucia then fired chains from both of her guns, the chains wrapped around Jaune and Kiran's shields and quickly pulled them away, Jaune quickly changed stance, Overlord had taught Jaune a little bit of hand to hand combat, mostly a military style as Jaune didn't want to copy Altair who seemed to have a martial art style.

Kiran quickly changed stance, grabbing her sword with two hands and jumped forwards ready to slash down on Lucia, but Lucia quickly dodged, but Kiran was only an inch away, she quickly raised her sword up trying to slash Lucia, Lucia quickly summoned her sword and blocked the attack, it knocked Lucia back a little, but she quickly regained her footing.

Jaune then jumped in his fists ignited with Crimson flames, Lucia blocked with one arm, she then blocked Kiran's larger sword with her smaller sword, Jaune and Kiran both smiled, Lucia had no more use of her arms, but they had another arm and were ready, but suddenly red electricity surged from Lucia before a red pulse exploded from her throwing both Jaune and Kiran back, Kiran landed on her feet as Jaune crashed on his back.

''Like that, I call it Pulse, useful when in-between a hard place and a rock, Hansom's the hard place, Kiran's the rock'' stated Lucia, before summoning out her Flintlock pistol and fired a Gravity Prison that hit Kiran and stopped her in her place.

''Tell me in the old days Valkyries could take thousands upon thousands of arrows, swords and spears, so the big question is have Valkyries softened up or are bullets stronger than any of the weapons I just named'' smiled Lucia.

Jaune then realized what Lucia was going to do, Lucia summoned two Thompson guns and started to release a barrage of bullets on Kiran all of them hitting her, Jaune needed to stop her, he saw Corcea Mors and quickly ran for it, as Lucia kept firing her Thompsons at Kiran, Jaune quickly grabbed Corcea Mors and turned it to two-handed form and charged at Lucia trying to get to her to stop her before she fully unloaded on Kiran.

''Stop!'' cried Jaune slashing down trying to slice the two guns in half, but Lucia easily dodged and got a good distance back.

''Don't worry handsome, I'm done, I've hit Kiran was approximately 2341 bullets'' stated Lucia, she snapped her fingers releasing the gravity prison, Kiran collapsed to the ground ''hmm, disappointing, is that it?''

Lucia quickly slammed into Jaune, pushing him up against a tree and readying one of her guns, which he easily knocked away and then head butted her pushing her away from him, Lucia was ready to attack again and was about to charged forwards again.

But then she heard Kiran's voice saying ''Yes that's what I am wondering'' this caused Lucia to shapely turn around, to see Kiran getting back up, looking like she was perfectly fine ''is that it Lucia?''

''Hmm, your tougher than I gave you credit for, but we'll resume this dance later'' said Lucia waving her hand, several hands then burst from the ground and grabbed onto Kiran.

''Kiran are you ok!'' cried Jaune, before blocking Lucia's blade.

''Focus on me please handsome, we can get to her later'' smiled Lucia.

The two of them started to clash sword to sword, Jaune was mostly on the defensive, he was trying to think up something, he knew he couldn't beat Lucia in term of skill so he was trying to overpower her, but he didn't think he could do that either, so he just needed to hold out and give Kiran time to recover, her aura was already healing her.

Jaune ignited his sword and slashed down with it, releasing a flame slash, but Lucia easily cut it in half, Jaune then stabbed the sword into the ground and a pillar of fire erupted under Lucia, this actually caught her by surprise and burnt her slightly, she stepped back coughing, when she stopped she smirked, this was starting to become a challenge.

''Impressive'' stated Lucia.

''Thank you, came up with it just now'' stated Jaune.

The two then went back at it, clashing swords, but Lucia was now done playing, she summoned out her Flintlock Pistol, her favorite weapon and pointed it close to Jaune's chest forming a crimson sphere of energy, Jaune backed up, he was about to put Corcea Mors into shield form, but it was too late.

''Magical Blast!'' cried Lucia, the Magical Blast crashed right into Jaune and pushed him back smashing him into several trees and causing him to crash into the ground.

''JAUNE!'' cried Kiran.

Lucia giggled and strutted up to Jaune as he laid on the ground, Jaune was trying to pull himself up, but he was in so much pain right now, Lucia then straddled Jaune and forced him down.

''Oh, your strong in both body and Aura, normally that would have completely obliterated ones aura, you were just knocked your aura down to yellow, impressive'' said Lucia.

''Bitch!'' Jaune growled out only for Lucia to giggle.

''That Pyrrha girl, she kissed you before she died didn't she, how's this I'll give you some more experience'' smirked Lucia, she licked her lips eagerly.

She leaned down to kiss Jaune but before she could, something hit her in the side of her face, a punch from a small fist, which threw Lucia back into a tree, but Lucia quickly flipped around and used the tree as a launch pad, shooting forwards, pointing her guns at her attacker, Jaune quickly reacted as he saw who the attacker was, a little girl, Jaune quickly picked up the little girl underarm and Corcea Mors shield form and quickly started to run blocking the bullets with his shield, Lucia flipped over again using Jaune and his shield now as a launching pad she flipped back onto her feet knocking Jaune to the ground, but Jaune quickly changed the little girls location of grip to his chest when he fell on his back to the floor.

''Are you ok?'' asked the little girl in concern, giving Jaune his first good look at the little girl.

She was about nine, maybe ten, she had long light lavender hair which was braded into a pony tail tying it together with a black ribbon, she had soft blue eyes and was dressed in a yellow and black sundress, this sundress also had wisteria ribbons, she was also wearing long wisteria socks and cute little shoes with pictures of animals on them, she looked honestly just adorable.

''Yeah, I'm fine, listen I don't mean to be rude but who are you?'' asked Jaune.

''Who am I, call me Pyrrha, it's nice to meet you'' smiled the little girl.

The name the little girl had, it just made him think back to… her, the little girl quickly wrapped her arms around Jaune in a tight hug and Jaune couldn't help but hug her back, but in doing so they had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a battle.

''Ha, gottcha handsome!'' grinned Lucia about to fire off another magical blast with her musket, Jaune quickly pulled Pyrrha close and got into position to use his whole body to protect her, but just then an axe slashed down cutting the gun down, Lucia turned to see Ciym wielding duel axes, she swung her left axe at Lucia who quickly dropped her destroyed gun and retreated back.

''Jaune are you ok?'' asked Ciym.

''Yeah, I'm good'' said Jaune ''sorry I let my guard down, I was distanced, it won't happen again''

''Oh, it's fine just be more careful I won't always have your back'' said Ciym.

Ciym then noticed the little girl and asked ''and who's this little cutie?'' Pyrrha detached from Jaune and ran to give Ciym a firm hug as well ''oh, hello there, what's your name sweetie?''

''Pyrrha'' Pyrrha chirped.

Kiran then cleared her throat ''a little help!'' she called.

''Oh, sorry Kiran'' said Jaune slashing the hands off Kiran.

''Thank you, Jaune'' said Kiran.

They all stopped and looked as a bright flash of light illuminated the sky, Jaune, Ciym and Kiran all knew what it was.

''Thane'' said Kiran.

''Hope he's ok'' said Jaune worried.

''Don't worry, he's strong and a skilled fighter, you don't have to worry about him'' said Ciym.

''Yes, please worry more about yourself'' smirked Lucia, Jaune, Ciym and Kiran all got in front of Pyrrha and got into stance, they were all calm and confident, Lucia noticed this and pouted ''oh, your not angry anymore, aw come on, it's not fun if your not going full out''

''We are going full out'' stated Jaune ''were just going full out with a cool calm head''

''Oh, come on handsome get angry please, you were so sexy when you were angry'' pouted Lucia.

''No and stop calling me that, your taunts won't effect me'' stated Jaune.

''Oh really they won't, then I know what'll set you off!'' grinned Lucia ''you know how Cinder killed Pyrrha, well I nearly killed Ruby Rose!''

Jaune froze, his eyes narrowed ''what did you do!'' growled Jaune.

''Well I was ordered to hunt her down so I did, the first one down was the one who looked like Jackie Chan, he was easy to beat, next was that Valkyrie wannabe, I did to her what I did to Kiran, but unlike Kiran she stayed down'' sneered Lucia, Jaune gritted his teeth together snarling at Lucia ''as to that little rose, well I plucked out some of her pedals''

As Lucia said this she pointed to her red eye, giving Jaune the idea what she meant, Jaune clenched his fist hard blood veins popping from it, he gritted his teeth hard together and just growled out ''shut up!''

''Oh, afterwards, she screamed, screamed like a little bitch'' grinned Lucia ''I most enjoyed standing above her and telling her how pathetic she was, how weak and useless she was and how she had no hope of beating us, with me cutting her power in half and I was just laughing inside, it was so much fun!''

''I SAID, SHUT UP!'' roared Jaune his dragon wings burst from his back, but they weren't the only things as two additional dragon arms came from his shoulders.

These arms were large and reptilian like, but they also looked like they were armored, they came out of his shoulders above his regular arms and it had spikes along the arm, it had two blades pointing forwards, it had pikes coming out of its shoulder part and the fingers were just claw like blades.

Jaune then charged forwards his dragon arms slashed forwards, but Lucia easily flipped over them, but she underestimated Jaune's speed as Jaune quickly turned around and slashed her in the back with Corcea Mors, causing her to gasp in pain, before Jaune's dragon arm slammed into Lucia throwing her into a tree.

''Alright, now this is more like it'' grinned Lucia getting up ''now we have a duel!''

Lucia then summoned two Thompsons and started to fire, but Jaune put up his shield to block, but Lucia grinned, she hadn't revealed her trump cards yet, but now she was planning on revealing one of them, but she forgot she wasn't alone in this, Kiran raised her blade to the sky a bolt of lightning struck the blade, she then made a sword slash at Lucia, firing the lightning as a slash, but Lucia quickly summoned her Flintlock pistol and pointed it at the slash and formed another crimson sphere.

''Magical Blast!'' she cried firing a smaller magical blast, just enough to block the lightning blast, but that wasn't all Ciym quickly ran at Lucia slashing with her duel axes expertly and easily, utilizing everything she had into those strikes, but Lucia was simply faster and moved back, but Ciym still had her nature powers.

Lucia kept backing up until she tripped over two roots that were knotted together, Ciym then slashed down on Lucia who quickly rolled out of each strike, before spinning and kicking Lucia's heel which knocked he to the ground, both women quickly got back up, ready to fight some more.

''Ok that's it your irritating'' said Lucia, she then pointed her Flintlock Pistol at them and fired a bundle of chains at all of them pinning them to the trees ''there that should hold you all and restrain you all for a while, now back to you hand-''

Before Lucia could finish one of Jaune's large Dragon fists smashed into her and threw her back into a tree, she wasn't out yet though, getting up she decided that it was time to unveil one of her trump cards.

Suddenly Lucia split into two, then into four and then they doubled more and more until there were about fifty standing all around him ''Like this handsome?'' asked one of the Lucia's from that point each on said a different word ''My. Trump. Card. Cloning. It. Does. As. It. Says. And. Forms. Multiple. Clones. Of. Me. All. With. The. Same. Powers. And. Ability's. so. With. All. That. Said. Lets. Lite. It. Up''

All the clones pulled out two Thompsons and started to fire thousands of magical bullets at Jaune, Jaune just stood there heat and power was was radiating off him, until he finally roared out and stabbed Corcea Mors and his dragons arms hands on the ground.

''TRINITY FLAME!'' roared Jaune as three massive pillars of crimson fire blasted from the ground, like Altair's Firestorm everyone on Remnant saw the three pillars of flames, the pillars of flames incinerated all of the clones, but Lucia was only badly burned as she used a technique to protect her from the flames, but she wasn't out of the woods yet, Jaune grabbed her in both of his large Dragon Hands and began to squeeze on her crushing her.

Lucia gave out several pained grunts before smirking ''I like this''

As Jaune squeezed on Lucia, Lucia started to lose concentration, making it easier for Ciym, Kiran and Pyrrha to break out, Pyrrha began to rush towards Jaune to try and calm him down only for Kiran to grab her hand to stop her.

''Pyrrha, no Jaune might hurt you!'' cried Kiran ''listen he's not in his right mind at the moment, he's enraged and-''

''No, I know he'd never hurt me!'' cried Pyrrha snatching her hand back running towards Jaune ''Stop! Stop!''

Jaune looked to her as Lucia coughed out ''why should he, why should he not kill me, I'm an enemy, I tried to kill his friend, I almost killed one of them! So why shouldn't he kill me!''

''Kill her if you want, but don't kill her out of hate! Do it, but do it as youself!'' cried Pyrrha.

''Don't kill out of hate, you kill somebody because you hate them, you foolish girl!'' called out Lucia ''so come on do it!''

''No, don't do it, please, don't lose yourself'' pleaded Pyrrha ''don't become her''

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and he let go of Lucia, who fell to the ground landing on her back as Jaune's dragon features disappeared and he collapsed, Pyrrha quickly kneeled down next to him to check if he was alright, while she did this Ciym and Kiran got in front of Jaune to protect him and Pyrrha, Lucia getting up, then started to flash, but stopped ''Oh, they were about to force me to retreat, but I forced the retreat to stop, should we get back to it then?'' asked Lucia pulling out her Flintlock Pistol.

''No please, retreat, leave now!'' said Ciym firmly growling; she then changed to her Dragon form, taking Lucia completely by surprise.

Ciym's Dragon form was a like a large lizard as she stood on all fours, she looked like the typical dragon that was on all fours, she had black scales with purple markings covering her scales, she had the same kind of horns that she had in her human form only now they were larger, she had purple fur covering her back and had a sort of horse mane kind of style and she had large feathery purple wings, she did not look pleased, her grey reptilian eyes bored into her.

Lucia looked hesitantly, before she allowed the retreat to take her, she knew she couldn't take on Kiran and Ciym in her dragons form, once Lucia was gone Ciym quickly turned back to human form and she, Pyrrha and Kiran all rushed to Jaune's side to check see if he were ok.


	25. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jaune woke up started, he remembered the attack, he looked around frantically, just to see the little girl, Pyrrha on the right side bed cuddling up next to him sleeping, she must have gotten it from Ciym who was on his left snuggling up to him, he took a few calming breaths as Altair walked in.

''Ah, so you have one too'' he said.

''What?'' asked Jaune.

''Little girl'' said Altair.

''Wait, one was with you as well?'' asked Jaune sitting up slowly, he moved himself so he could slide out of Ciym and Pyrrha and not disturb them.

''Yeah, I have one, so do Thane and Kole, only we appear to have humans and they had a Faunus and a Florus, my little one, Clair is her name is currently with Kiran, she getting as close to her as me'' stated Altair, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Jaune ''enough on that we'll talk about that later how are you, you passed out, so did Thane, but he woke up an hour ago, we were worried about you, you've been out for a couple of days now''

''Oh god what happened?'' asked Jaune.

''Well, we've talked with the Florus some more and they decided they want us to do something for them, they want to be our ally's but they want us to do something for them'' said Altair.

''Oh, um well, ok what is it?'' asked Jaune.

''Ciym has only left your side once and that was to make a speech with Arsha that the Florus can no longer hide themselves, they said they've been hiding for too long and now they need to stop hiding, so they made a speech and everyone agreed, they want us to take a bunch of Florus to Menagerie, they want to present themselves to the world starting there'' explained Altair.

Jaune thought about the deal, it was a pretty ok deal, he really couldn't see any problems with it, there might be some issues from people of the Florus hiding for so long, there might be some more issues, but they'd just tackle it when it arose, so he could see no real problems with bringing the Florus with them.

''There's more, your going to want to talk to Ciym, she and Arsha want to come with us and by come with us I mean they want to join us on our quest to defeat Fel or whoever his reincarnation is'' stated Altair.

''Ah, I see'' said Jaune ''Arsha talked it out with Kole, I take it''

''Yeah, she confirmed it she's coming with us'' said Altair ''and I'm going to state this now, we don't care what you say the little girls are coming with us''

''Ok, any reasons why?'' asked Jaune.

''Simple, you may have not gotten a good connection with your little girl because you've been asleep for a couple of days, but the rest of us have formed a real bond and a real connection with them'' said Altair.

''Yeah, I understand, I sort of feel a connection with Pyrrha too'' said Jaune.

''Pyrrha?'' asked Altair ''isn't that the name of your former partner?''

''Yeah, it's the little girls name too'' said Jaune.

''Anyways, listen Kole is really making progress with his drinking problem, because of the little girl with him, I'm not sure how they're going to make things more positive for us, but I think the chance is worth it'' said Altair.

''Yeah, look I- I'm willing to let them come alright, I think I have a connection with Pyrrha, I think they're meant to be with us, but I want to talk to her and Ciym about it'' said Jaune.

Altair nodded, he then got up and said ''ok, then I'll leave you'' he then left the room, Jaune decided he'd just lay down with the two for a little while, they both looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb them.

Ciym was the first one to wake up; she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Jaune was still laid down, he was doing so to make sure that he didn't wake Pyrrha up; she turned to see if Jaune was up and smiled when she saw he was awake, Jaune quickly gave her the hush hand signal and gestured to Pyrrha asleep and Ciym nodded, they then began to speak quietly.

''Mourning Hero'' Ciym said smiling.

''Hero?'' asked Jaune.

''Your one of the Hero's you pushed Lucia back, you and the rest of Dragons Order fought the enemy off, so your hero's'' explained Ciym.

''Really?'' asked Jaune.

''Really'' smiled Ciym, Jaune smiled too before his smile dropped as he was about to get to the conversation of truth, Ciym saw this and frown too ''what's wrong?''

''Altair came in, he wanted to tell me about the deal'' said Jaune ''I want to talk it over with you first, listen were willing to take the Florus to Menagerie and I am fully willing to take you with us, but I want to know if your fully willing to come with us''

''I am, I am a dragon and like the previous dragons I feel it is my duty that I have been avoiding for so long to protect Remnant, so yes I want to come with you'' stated Ciym ''I want to help you fight Fel, I want to fight''

Jaune paused for a moment just looking at her; he could see the resolve in her eyes, Jaune gave her a smile and said ''ok then, your coming with us in our bar right?''

''Yes'' said Ciym ''don't worry me and Arsha will work in the bar, don't worry''

Jaune just nodded, as they finished there conversation Pyrrha had stirred in her sleep, soon she woke up, sitting up yawning and stretching her arms out, Jaune smiled at the cute little girl.

''Mourning sleepy'' he smiled.

''Mourning'' Pyrrha replied.

''Sleep well?'' asked Ciym.

''Yes, I did, I'm glad your awake Jaune, I was worried about you'' said Pyrrha hugging Jaune, Jaune smiled and hugged her back.

''Listen Pyrrha, me and Ciym are going to go on a little quest with my friends and a few little ones like you'' said Jaune.

''You mean Clair, Vivian and Zara?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Wait you know them?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes, I know them, they're my friends, we travelled together and we split up from one another to try and gain better cover all around when the attack started'' said Pyrrha, it really sounded more like she was trying to lie, Jaune quirked a brow, but he decided not to go there, he had to build up trust with Pyrrha so she'd want to tell him what happened.

''Ok, so were going to be leaving soon, were going to Menagerie'' said Jaune.

''I'm coming too right'' said Pyrrha desperately.

''Yeah, your coming too, you helped me fight Lucia, so did Ciym and Kiran, but you helped and you held your own, so you can come too'' said Jaune.

Pyrrha smiled brightly and hugged Jaune, nuzzling up to him, Ciym hugged the other side of Jaune, Pyrrha then laid back down on the bed ''this beds comfy can we lay on it a little longer?'' asked Pyrrha.

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha and said ''sure we can lay hear together for a little bit longer''

''Yay!'' cheered Pyrrha laying back down on the bed, with Jaune and Ciym joining her, Pyrrha quickly cuddled up next to the two of them with them smiling but then Ciym got a serious look.

''Jaune, when were done we need to discuss something'' she said.

''The prisoners right?'' said Jaune.

Ciym nodded, Jaune nodded to her, he'd worry about it later for now, he'd just enjoy this time he was having with Ciym and Pyrrha.

-LINE BREAK-

After the cuddle time they had Jaune, Ciym and Pyrrha were up and walking to meet up with the others to meet up with the Prisoners, they decided to leave Pyrrha behind, so they took her to the others, they told the children just to play and wait for them for when they were done.

Ciym and Arsha lead them down to there prison, it looked to have grown that way as it was a cube like wooden structure, but it wasn't man made, it looked to have grown to be a cube, it was quite amazing because it was indeed hollow inside, how had they done this?

''H-how did you do this?'' asked Jaune as he couldn't help it.

''Right, we will explain later on the journey to Menagerie'' said Arsha.

''Alright'' shrugged Jaune, he guessed he'd have to wait for that,

Soon they came to the prisoners cell and the guards opened the cell door and the seven of them walked in and Jaune saw who it was and looked on in shock at who they were, it was: ''Emerald, Mercury!?'' cried Jaune.

''You know them?'' asked Arsha surprised.

''Yeah, I do know them'' said Jaune harshly ''these two, are two of the people who caused the attack on Vale!''

Everyone gaze turned onto Emerald and Mercury and all of a sudden, they understood why Jaune was so hateful towards them, they knew of the incidents that had happened in Vale during the invasion, so they could understand why Jaune was so hateful.

''Well, now that I've cleared that up about you both I can ask, what the fuck are you doing hear!'' growled Jaune.

''Cinder, she was possessed by-'' Emerald started.

''By Lucia, yes I know she attempted to rape me or was going to'' said Jaune hotly ''doesn't answer the question though, why me, why come to me! Did you honestly believe I would protect you!''

''Y-yes'' said Emerald weakly.

''Sort of'' said Mercury.

''Well your wrong, now give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you!'' growled Jaune drawing out his sword.

Emerald and Mercury back up to the wall seeing the bloodlust in Jaune's eyes; Altair, Thane and Kole quickly restrained him, Altair grabbed Jaune around the arms and Thane and Altair grabbed one arm each and started to pull him out of the room, the women quickly followed behind.

''I think we should talk about this together before we do anything'' said Altair holding Jaune back.

Kiran nodded and walked back to the cell, she was going to close the door, but before she did, she said to Emerald and Mercury ''we will discuss your fate, if you can share info with us then it will be greatly appreciated'' with that she slammed the door and strolled out of the hall with the others as they went to a room to make sure they could talk in private.

-LINE BREAK-

''We can't trust them!'' stated Jaune hotly ''they probably planned this out, I say we kill them or at least keep them locked up!''

''Jaune, calm down'' ordered Altair ''you are acting out of nothing but emotion hear and your letting it take you over!''

''He's right, we can't just kill them'' said Thane.

''Oh really why not!?'' asked Jaune.

''Ok, first off I can't even believe your asking me that! Second of all we can't because we have to be better, were trying to be guardians for Remnant, we can't just kill people!'' cried Thane.

''He's right Jaune this is changing you and not for the better!'' said Kole ''look I understand, I think I understand more than any of us do alright, I get it, but you need to control your emotions in this''

''Fine, what do you guys suggest?'' asked Jaune ''and it better be a good suggestion''

''Simple, I have these'' said Kiran pulling out two sets of Arm rings ''these are pieces of equipment we use in Valhalla, these will restrain there Aura, it'll also deliver a painful electric shock if they act out of line, oh and they cannot be removed unless we remove them''

''Are those some kind of ancient mysterious technology?'' asked Thane.

''No, just magic'' stated Kiran.

''OH COME ON!'' roared Jaune ''AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS THIKING LOGICALLY AND PROPERLY, THEY'RE CRIMINALS, THEY CAUSED AN ATTACK ON VALE, THEY KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, THEY KILLED PYRRHA!''

''Is that what this is all about?'' asked Altair.

''What?'' asked Jaune, in a deadly soft tone.

''Is that all this is about, is this all just about you and your pain, about your loss of Pyrrha?'' asked Altair, Jaune just threw his arms up in frustration and turned away from Altair ''look I'm not sure if I can relate to that, I don't even remember anyone from before I met you, but just ask yourself Jaune, is this what she would have wanted?''

Jaune gave out a frustrated shout before rapidly turning around and punching Altair in the jaw, knocking Altair to the ground and causing him to spit out a little bit of blood, the others just looked horrified at what Jaune had just done, Kiran rushed to Altair to make sure he was ok.

''I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PRETENDING YOU'RE MY FRIEND!'' roared Jaune, Altair looked pretty struck with those words as Jaune stormed out, he sat on one of the wooden bridges and looked out sitting there for an hour until a familiar scent caught his nose.

''Heh, its you Ciym, I thought Altair would be the one to talk to me, that's rather disappointing, he's pretty much my best friend in this little group and he sent you in his place'' said Jaune.

''How did you know?'' asked Ciym.

''Enhanced sense of smell, I know yours and his scent separately'' said Jaune.

''Look, Jaune he doesn't blame you, none of them do, they understand your anger and your frustration'' said Ciym.

''THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I FEEL!'' roared Jaune angrily.

''Yes, they do'' said Ciym ''look Jaune, I know how it's like to be like this alright, we all do we all get angry, but your letting it control you Jaune''

''I'm not, I'm thinking rationally and thinking that those two need to get what's coming to them after the hundreds and thousands who died in the attack on Vale, after the state Vale is in now, after Pyrrha, my former partner Pyrrha, do you honestly believe they deserve to live!'' Jaune growled.

''No, but- look sometimes people make bad choices, you don't even know anything about them Jaune, you don't know if this was there choice or if they were just dragged into it, even then you can be better than them, you don't need to make the mistakes they made and looking beyond that we don't know if they can or anything like that'' said Ciym ''Jaune your changing and it's scaring me, I know you, you told me some really deep things that you'd only tell people you really knew, I'm concerned for you ok''

Ciym reached out to Jaune only for him to turn swiftly crying out: ''Shut Up!'' as Jaune quickly turned he slapped Ciym knocking her to the ground.

''Jaune'' said Ciym, slightly hurt.

''What just what Because I'm done, I don't care what you or anyone else says I'm going to kill those two fuckers right now!'' growled Jaune.

''Don't lose yourself!'' called a small voice, it was Pyrrha walking forwards towards Jaune, she stood in front of him and crossed her arms and said:

''Your not acting like yourself, you know how your acting now, selfishly, your acting selfishly and your acting self absorbed, this isn't about Vale or the people or even your former partner its about you and only you, you know why it's because you want the world to feel your pain, you want the world to have the same scars as you do, you know why, it's because it makes you bigger, it makes your revenge bigger, it makes everything bigger and as long as everyone can feel your pain, you can go to sleep easily knowing they feel your pain''

Jaune felt hurt, but as he stopped and though, he knew those words he just said were true, he was acting like that, he was no better than Cardin or Cinder or her goons he was just as bad if he acted like this, Jaune then started to cry ''Jaune?'' asked Ciym ''why are you crying?''

''Because I'm pathetic'' he cried.

''No your not'' said Ciym softly.

''No, I am, I've lost control twice, I've been lectured by a child and I've come close to disgracing my friends memory, I hurt you, by saying what I just said now and I was being an ass to my team, I left and abandoned Ruby, Ren and Nora without even a note or anything, that's just how pathetic I am'' cried Jaune.

''Then pick yourself up'' said Pyrrha ''my father told me we make mistakes and when we make mistakes we fall, strength isn't power or anything like that it's the ability to pick yourself up when you fall and I know your strong enough to pick yourself up''

Jaune looked down thinking about those words, this little girl, she was really helping him, he could pick himself up, he could make things right maybe, just maybe he could fix everything and make everything right, he knew what he had to do.

''Thank you'' said Jaune standing up calmly and walking back to meeting room where the members of Dragons Order just sat in silence, when Altair saw him he got up and walked over to him.

''Jaune, your back'' said Altair ''listen we under-''

But Jaune cut Altait off by holding out his hand and softly saying ''Give me the arm rings'' causing all the other members of Dragons Order to look at him surprised.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune stormed into Emerald and Mercury's cell, slamming the door behind him, both Emerald and Mercury were terrified at Jaune, they were sure he was going to kill them, but instead he just let out a laugh, it wasn't a humorous laugh, it was humorless and cold.

''You know what's funny?'' Jaune asked ''you know what's really funny? You know what's so goddamn funny that honestly I just can't laugh!? Even after everything you two have done, blindly stupidly following Cinder, the attack on vale, what you did to Penny, Pyrrha's death, even after all of that-'' Jaune stopped to sigh ''- I'm still willing to try and help you''

Emerald and Mercury looked at Jaune hardly able to believe it, after a moment of tense silence between the three of them Emerald managed to say ''t-thank yo-''

''Don't you dare think I am doing this for you, Cyim, Pyrrha, the little girl Pyrrha and Overlord made me realize that I was acting out of nothing but hate and if I acted out of nothing but my hatred then I'd be worse than you two'' said Jaune ''but don't you dare think this comes free, it's anything but free, I have conditions and you can choose to accept them and come or stay hear, condition one your working at our bar, you come with us you work for us, condition two you need to wear these''

Jaune pulled out the wristbands ''w-what are they?'' asked Emerald.

''They're restraint bands, these will basically lock your aura while your wearing them, you won't be able to use aura or semblances'' said Jaune ''and have you seen that movie Suicide Squad?''

Mercury gave a ''Ha!'' before saying ''yeah that movie sucked!'' this caused Jaune to glare at Mercury causing him to freeze up.

''I liked that movie!'' growled Jaune, causing Mercury to gulp ''good movie right?''

''Yeah, of course, loved it, it was just awesome, I mean so amazing and-'' Mercury would have went on, but Jaune interrupted him.

''Shut up and stop kissing my ass'' he growled, causing Mercury to gulp and shut up, before Jaune continued ''well think of them as neck bombs attached to your wrists, now that's all, do you accept these conditions?''

''I accept'' said Emerald.

''Yeah, I don't like the explosives thing, but I understand the reason for it, I accept too'' said Mercury.

Jaune quickly and harshly ripped there cuffs off and put the arm rings on, glaring at Emerald and Mercury all the while making them feel not only uncomfortable, but scared.

''You two so much as look at me in a way I don't like and I will literally break you!'' seethed Jaune menacingly, making both Emerald and Mercury look down in fear ''I'm going to explain that your coming with us to my team and to Ciym and Arsha, I'll have two men come and get you tomorrow''

With that Jaune stormed off.

-LINE BREAK-

The four followers were all in front of Salem, Adler and Monarch were on their knees, in front of her; she glared at both of them, she silently strolled to her chair and easily sat down.

Vespa was there as well, she calmly eating a meal of steak and pasta with a glass of red wine, Vert sat opposite of Vespa, he simply had his arms folded with a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

''Disappointing to say the least'' said Salem ''the only ones whom I can praise are Kasumi and Lucia, Kasumi didn't kill his opponent but at least he won his fight against his brother''

''My apologies, I simply wanted to test him to see if it were a challenge'' stated Kasumi ''I want to see how far he will go''

''As to Lucia, she also failed to kill any reincarnations, but at least she has the excuse that she fought four all at once, two who were reincarnations and two who might be just as powerful, which does concern me to a degree'' stated Salem ''but you both lost and what's worse is you lost to them when a little girl stepped in and that was the only advantage they needed, it's just amazing to me''

''I feel shame my lady, I swear I will redeem myself'' stated Monarch strongly.

''For your sake Monarch I hope that is true'' said Salem harshly ''and you Adler, what's your excuse?''

''I DIDN'T LOSE THAT'S MY EXSUCSE I WAS GOING TO KEEP FIGHTING ALTAIR AND THEN THEY FORCED MY RETREAT!'' roared Adler.

''Adler, calm down you are acting like a spoilt child'' said Vert, Adler just snarled at him ''but other than Adler's childishness, I feel Monarch is somewhat excusable, his armor is still only at 25% and Thanes armor is now at 50%''

''Hmm, but even then we must ask, who is to blame, them or there leader, for a soldier is only as strong as they're superior, the soldiers follow the Queens example and if the Queen gives a weak example then the soldiers are weak'' stated Vespa.

''Are you calling me weak?'' asked Salem.

''No, no, I am saying your example is weak, you haven't given them a good example of your power and leadership'' stated Vespa.

''Are you saying that everything I've done, everything I've worked for, everything I have been doing is all wrong and all defective!?'' snarled Salem glaring strongly at Vespa.

''Your right I should give you more credit, there is Lionheart after all one of Ozpin's ally's and defiantly has no chance of being a triple agent, what did do you to secure his loyalty again? Is he naturally loyal? Did you take someone precious from him and are now threatening their lives? Have you planted something in him that would kill him?'' asked Vespa.

Salem just growled she had never fought of that and Vespa was right Lionheart was cowardly but he was one of Ozpin's ally's maybe he was just giving her information, little information to help Ozpin, maybe or maybe not, but still she had nothing to secure his loyalty.

''Salem, I must ask, do you make it this easy to insult you for fun or are you just this incompetent'' giggled Vespa; Salem seethed at Vespa who just smiled back smugly, Vert decided now was the best time to intervene.

''My lady, I must inform you that Lucia has reported quite an interesting development'' stated Vert.

''Very well what is it Lucia?'' asked Salem.

''When I battled with Kiran and handsome there was another opponent there, a dragon, not a member of there order a literal dragon'' stated Lucia.

As Fel heard this in Salem he began to think to himself **'Another Dragon! No that's impossible, it was only the six of us that came to this world, unless… no it can't be… can it'** Fel needed to find out **''Salem I need control grant it to me now!''**

''Why, why should I?'' asked Salem.

''Who are you talking to?'' asked Vespa.

''Fel'' Salem answered.

 **''Give me control Salem or I will force control''** growled Fel very menacingly.

''Fine'' said Salem, closing her eyes and giving Fel control, as Fel reopened her eyes they had become red with black iris's.

''Lord Fel?'' asked Vert.

 **''Yes Malicious it's me, I will be calling you by your followers name''** said Fel.

''Of course my lord'' bowed Vert.

''Lord Fel'' bowed Vespa respectfully ''I am Queen Vespa, it is a pleasure to meet you''

 **''Yes, I'd like to be formally introduced to you later, but for now, the dragon, I want to know what it looks like details, scale color, horns or no horns, male or female, wing span, wing structure, everything!''** cried Fel.

Taken back slightly Lucia started to describe Ciym in both human and dragon form, at the end it was confirmed who she was to Fel and he started to laugh in cruel cackle.

''My Lord?'' asked Vert as Fel continued to laugh.

''Is this normal?'' asked Vert as Fel threw Salem's head back and laughed.

''No I have never seen Lord Fel like this'' stated Lucia.

Eventually Fel calmed down, but a grin was plastered on Salem's face and just said one thing:

 **''My Daughter Lives!''**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **Boom, Ciym is Fel's Daughter, how will this go into the story, who knows.**


	26. Chapter 18

**Listen before we get into this as you know this is getting into season 5 and I'm just going to warn you, the timeline, might get sort of jumbled up hear as I am going to be trying to explore not only Dragons Orders view points and story's but the others as well.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 18

''Your daughter my lord?'' asked Vert.

 **''Yes, my daughter, no you may not ask Malicious, but I know its her, my creation, I must aquire her''** stated Fel.

''She's with Dragons Order'' stated Lucia, before growling out ''and she seems to have her eye on my man''

 **''Then capture him and use him as bait or anything, I want her and I will have her do you understand Lucia?''** asked Fel.

''Yes, my lord'' said Lucia bowing to Fel.

 **''I'm going to give Salem control back now, I need everyone to have knowledge a certain subject''** said Fel.

''The Relics'' said Vert ''it's fine my lord Malicious has told me all I need to know about them''

 **''Very, well then, I will give back control and you may explain''** stated Fel, before closing Salem's eyes, when they reopened they revealed Salem's eyes.

''Tell me of the Relics'' she ordered.

''Of course my lady, now we need a Maiden to open all of there Vaults, we have the Fall Maidens powers, but we don't have a Maiden, I'm thinking of Kidnapping one, a little girl, they're always fun to kidnap'' grinned Vert, before coughing and shaking his head.

''Are you alright Vert?'' asked Salem.

''Yes milady, it's just the madness I'm fine, just struggling to control it'' said Vert ''anyhow a Maiden can unlock the Vaults to allow us access, but then we get to the difficult part''

''Difficult part?'' asked Monarch.

''Yes, for you see the Brother of life gave the Relics a little… gimmick shall we say, they can only be activated and wielded by the Dragons, specifically the Dragons that inherit Dragons Order'' explained Vert ''Choice for Lyn, Knowledge for Merlin, Creation for Bārūban and Destruction for Tyrant, Overlord can wield them all though, most likely because he's the leader''

''So, basically our best bet is useless to us'' growled Adler.

''Not necessarily Adler, no, you know me, I am good with this, I'm sure once we get them I can work something out'' stated Vert.

''Excellent Vert, now Monarch I will have Watts prepare a new arm for you, after that you are to accompany Tyrian and Stag'' stated Salem.

''Understood my lady'' said Monarch.

''Lucia, you will start a hunt for Jaune Arc, Fel wants him to lure his daughter and I think I want him, for different purposes, you said so yourself Vert, Overlord can wield them all so what if we twist him to our side?'' asked Salem.

''Hmm, it certainly would be easier'' smiled Vert.

 **''An excellent plan Salem''** commented Fel.

''I will begin the search with great pleasure'' grinned Lucia.

''Adler, I believe you need a brother sister reunion'' said Salem, hinting at what she was getting at only for Adler to snarl ''and finally Kasumi, Watts has been waiting for you''

''Of course Ma'am'' grinned Kasumi.

''Hmm'' mused Vespa.

''What are you going to mock me again?'' asked Salem.

''No Salem, I think I've been a bit of bitch. How about I make it up to you'' said Vespa.

''How do you intend to do that?'' asked Salem.

''I'll handle the situation with your cowardly lion shall we call him, I think, I have a method, a method to make him loyal no matter what'' smirked Vespa.

''I'm listening'' smirked Salem enthused.

-LINE BREAK-

Watts lead Vespa through the halls of Haven, the Queen of the Colony strode behind him with a sense of superiority, Kasumi stood next to Watts, as they strode down the halls, Kasumi quickly pulled the door open and the three of them strode in, Lionheart tensed a little as he saw Watts, Kasumi and Vespa were unknown elements to him, so he didn't know if he should be more worried or if he should take pity on them, if they were in the same situation as him, instantly though Vespa sat on his desk.

''Lionheart?'' asked the Woman giving off the same Aura as Salem.

''Y-yes'' Lionheart gulped.

''Pleasure, Queen Vespa of the Colony'' stated Vespa.

''Which I will admit, I am still curious about'' stated Watts.

''No experimentation on my children'' growled Vespa, Watts simply put his hands up in a matter of defense.

''Just stating curiosity'' said Watts.

Vespa raised a brow to Watts in distrust ''well, I am hear to ensure your loyalty to our cause'' stated Vespa.

Lionheart stuttered out ''Of course I am loy-'' all of a sudden Vespa jammed her hand into Lionhearts mouth.

''Fake. Empty. Promises, I hate it when people give me Fake. Empty. Promises.'' Growled Vespa puling her hand out of Lionhearts mouth, he started to choke and then collapsed to the floor, Vespa then stomped upon his hand with her high heel.

''Your doing something to him aren't you?'' asked Kasumi.

''Yes, I infested him'' stated Vespa.

''Infested him? What do you mean when you say you infested him?'' asked Watts ''that would suggest… you put insects into his body didn't you''

''My body is full of insects'' stated Vespa ''all of them under my command, under my command they will start to feed and then, then your fully useful to be used for… breeding''

''Interesting how will you use him for breeding?'' asked Watts.

''oh, I'll lay and egg in his rotting corps and then when the egg hatches, the little one has something to eat'' cooed Vespa, Lionheart sweated at that and gulped ''now, I assume your loyal are you?''

''Yes Ma'am'' gulped Lionheart.

-LINE BREAK-

Dragons Order had set sail and was headed for Mengerie, they were going at a steady pace and were possibly going to reach Mengerie by the next day, it was sort of awkward as the group hadn't spoken since yesterday, Ciym and Arsha had gathered up a group of Florus, it was a rather small group, it consisted of Cecilia and Martina, they had left Mia in charge of the rest of the Florus, from there they had taken a few children, a few civilians and a few of the elders, they were planning on leaving Cecilia and Martina in charge from there with any Faunus representative or the mayor of Menagerie, they would handle things from there, they fully knew how and were more than smart enough to know how to deal with things from there.

Currently they were just drifting at sea; everyone was just sitting in the main hall of the bar, the group of little girls, where all sitting together, Pyrrha and Clair were reading comic books, Vivian was preparing more arrows and Zara was just cuddling up with Kole on the couch, which he didn't mind.

''What comics are you reading?'' asked Jaune.

''Teen Titans'' replied Clair.

''We've read these ones a few times, but we love them that much that we keep reading them'' said Pyrrha excitedly.

''Hmm, maybe we should look for some Teen Titan comics, in the future'' said Jaune.

''Yeah'' said Altair, it was kind of an awkward exchange, they hadn't really spoke to one another in a friendly way since Jaune had punched Altair, Jaune wanted to fix that now, but just as he was about to ask for a meeting he saw Thane nailing up a Sign ''what are you doing?''

''What, if he's allowed to ban rock and roll, I say I am allowed to ban something I hate'' stated Thane.

''Wait, you want to ban Cookies?'' asked Jaune, Thane let out a scream when he said this and ran to the bar, which he quickly ducked under, getting into fetal position and rocking back and forth, Vivian put down her bow and arrows and went to give Thane a cuddle to make him feel better.

''This team is fu-fudgeing weird'' said Kole catching himself before he swore in front of Zara.

''Don't judge, those things are Evil!'' said Vivian.

''Wow, usually kids love cookies'' whispered Altair to Kiran.

''Oh, is that a fact?'' asked Kiran.

''I guess'' shrugged Jaune ''guys, Ciym can we talk in private?''

The members of Dragons Order all looked at one another and nodded, Jaune lead them to his room, he felt that was probably a good place where they could talk in private.

''Look, I don't know if this is the right moment or not, but I want to say, that I'm sorry, I was an ass and I was acting rashly and selfishly thinking about nothing but my pain, I'm sorry guys and if you don't want me to lead anymore I understand'' said Jaune.

''Jaune that's not it'' said Altair ''we understand and we still want you as our leader, you've lead us this far and were still doing well so were not changing your leadership position, we understand how you feel and I think if any of us were in your position we'd act rather similarly''

''I know, I defiantly would'' said Kole.

''Me too'' said Thane.

''And if I found someone who had done what they had done to Vale to Valhalla'' stated Kiran.

''Thank's guys, Ciym and Altair I'm especially sorry to both of you, you are my friend Altair I shouldn't have said any differently, in fact your pretty much my best friend and I'm sorry I hit you both and if you want to hit me, go ahead I will take it gladly'' said Jaune.

''No I couldn't Jaune, I'm just glad your back to being you'' said Ciym.

''I'll hit you'' said Altair pulling his arm back and throwing his arm forwards ready to punch Jaune, Jaune closed his eyes ready to be punched, he closed his eyes ready for the punch, but it didn't come, Jaune opened his eyes only for Altair to flick him in the forehead.

''heh, you seriously thought I would do it? I can't hit you Jaune it's like you said, you're my best friend'' said Altair ''but if I get frustrated I might slug you''

''Fair enough'' said Jaune shrugging.

-LINE BREAK-

Later that night when all was quite and dark in the bar and the girls were sure the grown ups were asleep, they met together in the hall "remember we need to speak in codes to make sure they don't find out" said Pyrrha.

"Hmm" nodded Clair and Zara.

"Of course" said Vivian.

"We've completed the first part of the mission" stated Pyrrha "finding our XY's and XX's"

"Not all of us have" stated Vivian.

"Oh right, sorry Viv, but we will find your XX soon" said Pyrrha.

"What's next?" asked Zara.

"We need to make them stronger" stated Clair.

"That's what we're doing now, we're going to the place where they can train and get stronger" said Vivian "but I don't see why we can't go the long way to ensure we meet my m- XX"

"Viv, you need to be patient" said Pyrrha.

"I know" said Vivian.

They were going to talk a little bit more, but then the lights flashed on and all the members of Dragons Order walked out, both male and female and all of them had stern looks on there faces.

"What are you four doing up? It's way past your bedtime!" said Jaune sternly.

Before any of them could answer Zara started to cry and inspiration suddenly struck the girls.

"Zara has a nightmare and was going to U- Kole, we didn't want her to disturb Kole so we were comforting her" said Vivian quickly.

"Oh, it wouldn't have been a problem, I'm perfectly ok with her coming to me'' said Kole picking her up ''hey its ok, come on''

Kole picked Zara up, but then Zara reached for Arsha ''oh you want me to come too?'' asked Arsha, Zara nodded ''ok I don't have any problems with it if Kole doesn't''

''I don't, you can do it if you want to, that's all I'm saying'' said Kole with a slight blush on his face.

''Well, I do'' said Arasha, she was blushing too, they walked back to Kole's room, but just as the other members of Dragons Order were about to go back to there rooms, the girls they had asked each of the members they had bonded with to sleep with them, so Jaune and Ciym ended up sleeping together with Pyrrha, Altair and Kiran ended up taking Clair to bed and Thane ended up carry Vivian to bed with him, but she looked miserable as she looked at her friends, Thane had an idea why.

"You want a lady to come to bed with us too?" asked Thane, Vivian nodded and Thane sighed "I do too, but I just haven't found her yet, but I know she's still out there somewhere"

"She is, she is" said Vivian excitedly as Thane carried her to his room.

The other male members of Dragons Order carried there little girl to there room, the female members followed behind them, the girls snuggled up to them with a content smile on there faces.

Little did the girls know, they had heard everything and were determined to find out what XY and XX meant.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day Dragons Order had arrived in Menagerie, luckily even the nocturnal citizens were asleep as the Bar came to shore and parked down in a good spot, Jaune, Altair, Thane, Kole, Kiran, Ciym and Arsha got up they had agreed tonight they would approached Ghria Belladonna and ask if he could get them a press conference or something to unveil the Florus.

Jaune was slightly nervous, he was guessing these were Blake's parents, he wasn't sure of course they might just have the same last name, that's what he was hoping for anyways, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet up with any of his old friends, but then again he wasn't really sure if he could call Blake a friend, she was an acquaintance at best, they never really talked much or interacted, so honestly they were acquaintances.

The group had no idea how they would or could convince the chief or his wife to hold a press conference for them, but they were hopeful, if not maybe they could draw a crowd or something, maybe put up some posters to announce something big, but they were mostly hoping for press conference, that way they could gather news casters as well, hopefully that would spread a more positive message of the Florus around all of Remnant.

The group that had went to ask were Jaune, Altair, Thane, Kole, Kiran and Ciym, Arsha had stayed behind, she wanted to unveil herself when they presented her, so she stayed behind and let the group of six go, but as they got close they could hear gunfire coming from the house, Thane stated the obvious ''that does not sound good''

Jaune immediately switched into leader mode ''Thane, Kole, Kiran, you three go up to the higher levels, help anyone in there, Altair, Ciym, you two are with me, were working up the lower levels lets go''

Thane, Kole and Kiran quickly got up to the top level, by using Thane's earth powers to raise themselves up to a higher level, they quickly jumped to the top floor where they saw a Faunus woman and a Faunus guard crouching behind an overturned table, the Faunus Guard got shot so the woman grabbed the gun and shot back.

The three then jumped through the window, Thane quickly drew out his sword and cut off the barrels to the guns, Kiran then shocked one of them and Kole punched the other in the throat causing him to drop to the ground.

The woman then sprang back up with the gun loaded ready to shoot, only to see the three members of Dragons Order, Thane quickly held his hands up, while the other two just looked indifferent at her.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, friendly, friendly!'' cried Thane holding his hands up.

''Who are you?'' asked the woman holding the gun up ready.

''Were friendly alright, we were coming in this direction and heard the gun fire and came to help alright'' said Kiran ''I'm Kiran of the Valkyries, these are Thane and Kole''

''Hello ma'am'' said Thane.

''Sup'' said Kole.

''Well were not Faunus so were not with them'' said Kole simply ''listen ma'am, you need to trust us ok, I promise you can trust us ok, I promise''

''You're a Faunus'' said Kali pointing to Kole's dragon arm, Kole just looked down at it, shrugging he guessed it did kind of make him look like a Faunus, he'd probably have to explain it later, but the woman went on ''besides why should I trust you''

''Well lets see, your home is being invaded, your severally under gunned and we just saved your ass, so yeah I guess you can probably see the reason why you need us'' said Kole.

''Alright, I guess I can trust you, I'm Kali Belladonna'' said Faunus woman.

''Ok, were hear to help you Kali'' said Thane, but just then another window broke, they all looked to see someone had jumped through that window, it was another Faunus, a wolf Faunus to be more specific, who quickly tackled Thane out of another window.

''THANE!'' cried Kole rushing to the window he was tackled out of, to check on him.

''I'm fine Kole, don't worry about me!'' Thane called back, but soon enough gun fire was heard.

''Ok'' Kole breathed ''Ma'am you need to stay behind us''

''What, about your friend?'' Kali asked.

''Thane can handle himself'' stated Kiran summoning her shield ''Kole take the front, Ms. Belladonna stay behind me''

Kali nodded, but then noticed the scroll and picked it up, seeing it was Blake, Kali then got on the line to speak with her daughter and started to speak on it ''Blake you need to get back quick, the house is under attack, by the White Fang… don't worry there are some people hear to help us… three of them, well one got tackled out of a window but the other two ensure me he's fine… yes… wait what about my husband Ghria?!''

''Don't worry, there are three more of us, our friends are going to help him'' stated Kiran.

-LINE BREAK-

Ghira Belladonna, was downstairs fighting the assault off, with a few of his guards, but it wasn't going so well, many of the guards were either unconscious, injured or dead, but just then three people jumped through the windows, two male humans and one female Faunus.

The first human who had blond hair, he was wearing white armor he wore a black hoodie and blue jeans as well as having a sword strapped to his hip, he was using hand to hand combat, mostly a defensive style, while getting some good hits in, mostly relying on single strong punches to knock each of them out.

The second human with black hair, he was wearing black cargo jeans and like him and that ruffian his daughter brought home, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he was just wearing a jacket exposing his muscular chest and abs, he wore black boots, he had a more offensive style of fighting as he punched a dog Faunus in the face, then grabbing him in a chokehold and continuing to punch him.

The Faunus woman, had two sets of horns, one set were small black horns on her forehead, the second set were antler horns sticking out of the sides of her head, like the blond one, she had weapons on her person but like the other two she was using hand to hand combat and was more relying upon a style where she blocked an attack to draw an attacker in and then kicked them.

''Beautiful'' said the blond one.

''Myself or my form?'' asked the Faunus.

''Both'' answered the blond.

''Hey you two, less flirting more fighting'' said the black haired one as he continued to punch the dog Faunus in the face and pushing him down to the ground.

They then turned to him ''Mr. Belladonna?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes'' said Ghira, cautiously.

''I'm Jaune, these are Altair and Ciym'' said the blond ''were hear to help you sir, alright listen were going to help you fight these people off''

''Alright'' said Ghira.

''Alright?'' asked Jaune ''now questioning why were helping or anything like that?''

''No, I need help hear and if you're able to help me I am not about to complain, I need help to protect my home and my wife'' said Ghria.

''Aww, that's sweet of you, the way you care for your wife enough just to trust us, wait deos that make sense'' said Ciym.

''Yeah, it does, it's kind of natural thing people do to protect people they love, I know I'd do it if positions were reversed'' said Jaune looking at Ciym.

''Yes, so sad it won't really help hear'' said a cold monotone voice.

The group turned to see two fox Faunus walking in wielding some kind of gold daggers as several White Fang grunts ran in behind them, Ghira let out a wild cat like snarl and ripped his shirt off ready to go, but Jaune quickly got in the way to stop him.

''Why are you stopping me?!'' he cried out in frustration.

''Sir you have a wife don't you?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes I do'' said Ghira.

''Go to her then, don't worry we've got this'' said Altair igniting his claws.

Ghira took a moment to look at the three of them seeing that they were willing and waiting to fight them and hold them off so all he could say was ''alright, but save some for me I've wanted to fill them in since the day we met'' Ghira nodded to Jaune, Altair and Ciym, who nodded back and Ghira rushing out to check on his wife.

''Now is you two against us three you're outmatched both in skill and firepower'' said Jaune drawing out Corcea Mors and igniting it.

''We shall see'' said Corsac.

''No, we won't'' grinned Ciym drawing out her duel axes.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **This shall be concluded in the next chapter, I had planned to make this all one chapter, but then it eventually got too long, so I cut it.**


	27. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thane dodged gunfire that was shot at him by the wolf Faunus, Thane did manage to get a good look at her, to tell that she was very attractive, she wore a tight green skin suit, the skin suit had long legs and no sleeves, this skin tight suit did nothing to hide her curves, she had long black hair with two wolf ears on the top of her head, she had black boots and long gloves, she had a chain necklace around her neck, she was holding a rifle and firing at Thane.

Thane quickly summoned his armor to deflect all of the bullets ''nice try, unfortunately my armor is too tough for your bullets to deal with'' stated Thane.

''Then I guess, I need to go harder'' stated the Wolf Faunus as she pulled out a missile launcher and fired it, but Thane easily caught it and held it in his left hand, before it exploded, but Thane's armor didn't have on mark on it.

''That's you hitting harder?'' asked Thane.

''Well, that's one tough nut to crack, never mind that's half the fun'' grinned the wolf Faunus drawing out two pistols and charging at Thane who summoned two swords ready to strike and fight against this woman.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile inside the house Jaune, Altair and Ciym were fighting off all of the White Fang foot soldier and were doing a very good job, they hadn't taken killing blows, they had only taken wounding shots, slashing into the tendons and not lethal areas, to drop them to the floor.

Altair dodged a spear attack from a Rabbit Faunus and grabbed the spear, he then lifted the spear up and swung it around throwing her into Fennec, before holding the spear in proper formation and threw it at Corsac, Corsac fired a fireball from his dagger, but Altair just smacked the fireball away with his hand easily, while the spear slammed into Corsac's hood and slammed him up against the wall.

''Weak and cold'' Altair simply mused.

Jaune and Ciym finally finished the rest of the grunts and joined up with Altair ''Eh, it's fine guys, you want to join up with Mr. Bellabonna go ahead these dudes are so weak'' he said.

''Nah, can't leave you along buddy'' said Jaune, Altair smirked and nodded as the two of them got into fighting position, Ciym just shook her head and got into fighting position with them, both sides were having a stand off ready to take one another on.

But before either side could make any moves, a crash came from the window and Sun jumped through, looking around, Jaune sighed to himself, yep this was Blake's house, he'd have to deal with her… joy.

''Jaune!?'' cheered Sun in shock and joy.

''Yeah I'm hear'' said Jaune ''where's Blake?''

''Oh, don't worry'' said Sun.

Corsac and Fennec, raised there daggers and fired a fire tornado at them, Sun got ready with his staff, only for Jaune to push him back.

''No, it's fine Sun I've got this'' said Jaune, with that he smacked the fire tornado away with just a flick of his wrist, amazing Sun, Blake who was watching and the Fox Faunus brothers, Jaune then pointed his sword forwards and fired a burst of flames from it, which hit both of the Fox Faunus and threw them back into a wall.

''Altair, I didn't think you were right before, my apologies you are'' said Jaune ''these two must be use to sitting on a comfy chair and leading from a support room, because they are so weak, it's pathetic how weak they are'' but then he got an idea ''hey, Altair, with there cold flames I was thinking why don't we show them some real heat''

''I like the way you think my friend'' said Altair.

The two of them, then took a deep breath in and released a stream of flames burst from their mouths ''ROAR!'' a burst of red and blue flames came from there mouths, they both hit the two fox Faunus's and threw them into a wall.

''Whoa, that was awesome!'' cheered Sun.

''Yeah, we're probably going to get that a lot'' said Jaune.

''Jaune, sweetie your friend Blake's hear, she's hiding up there'' said Ciym pointing up to the rafters, Blake then jumped down.

''Blake good to see you'' said Jaune.

''Jaune, what are you doing hear?'' asked Blake.

''Well, I kinda came to ask your dad for something, I feel guilty for that now, but then we heard gunfire and leapt into action'' said Jaune.

''Where are my mum and dad?'' asked Blake.

''Your mother should be fine Blake I sent three of my best to make sure she was safe, as to your father he went to check on your mother Blake, we told him we'd take care of this, you go too, Sun stay with us'' said Jaune, Sun nodded ''Blake just go, don't worry about your mother I sent three of my people to make sure she's safe, but go anyways''

''Yeah, go see if your parents are ok Blake, besides I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met'' said Sun.

Blake hesitated before nodding and ran off, the others just stood there, ready for battle ''don't worry guys I've got your backs'' said Sun.

''Yeah, just try and keep up kid'' said Altair igniting his claws.

''Heh, we'll see who needs to keep up!'' grinned Sun, but before he could move Jaune, Altair and Ciym were already ahead of him and attacking the Fox brothers.

-LINE BREAK-

Blake rushed through the house looking for her parents, until she came to a stop as she saw Illya standing on the railing in one of the rooms, both of them got there weapons out to fight.

''So, this is what its come down too?'' asked Blake.

''I warned you to leave, you should have listened!'' growled Illya ''I should have made you listen!''

Illya then leapt down and whipped a Blake, Blake quickly jumped back and then quickly charged forwards and slashed with both of her sword and sheath, she started to use her semblance to attack from multiple sides.

Unfortunately though Illya was so familiar with Blake's Semblance she knew how to fight it, she whipped at the space behind her or to the side of her, hitting Blake several times, but all the hits were either in the shoulder or the arm and Blake could recover from it pretty easily, eventually she did hit Blake in the stomach and knocked her away and then whipped her again this time it was charged with electricity and shocked Blake, Illya then tackled Blake and held her down to the floor.

''It didn't have to come to this'' growled Illya getting ready for the final strike.

''Blake!'' cried the voice of her father Blake looked over to see her mother and father and they were being escorted by two people, not the guards and not Faunus, these must have been the people Jaune was talking about, one was a man with dark blue hair, with strands of white in his hair and he seemed to be a Faunus because of his scaly arm, the other one was a woman wearing armor and holding a sword and shield, with blond hair, her parent's were standing behind her.

The man quickly ran up and kicked Illya off her, knocking Illya back, the man quickly helped Blake up, but Illya got up too.

''Blake are you alright?'' asked Ghira.

''Yeah, I'm fine dad'' she replied ''who are these two?''

''It's ok Blake, they saved me and they've been protecting me'' explained Kali.

''Pleased to meet you, Blake a friend of yours is with us'' said the woman.

''I know'' said Blake ''I've already met up with Jaune''

''Ah I see, anyways I am Kiran of the Valkyries'' stated the woman.

''Kole Kurosaki'' said the man ''before you ask I am not a Faunus and this is a deformity''

''Doesn't matter, it doesn't matter who you are or what you are, I will beat all of you!'' cried Illya.

''Illya, stop I know what happened to your parents hurt you but this isn't the way'' said Blake ''hurting people just to get results might be faster, but it doesn't mean its right!''

''Wait, what's her name Illya?'' asked Kole.

''Illya'' answered Blake.

''Hear let me try'' said Kole walking up.

''Wait she won't listen'' said Blake, she was about to go up and stop Kole only for Kiran to stop her.

''Please let him try'' said Kiran, Blake looked hesitant but nodded.

''Listen, Illya, I know I don't know you and you don't know me, but listen I understand, this arm has brought me just as much pain as your heritage has brought you, maybe more'' stated Kole.

''How, can you know what I feel!?'' cried Illya ''My parents are gone, because of humans like you and Faunus like them refuse to stand up, so don't you dare try to pretend that you can understand''

''I can!'' cried Kole ''listen, this is just a deformity yes, but from it I have received so much pain, I have been bullied, taunted, little kids threw stones at me and as of such, I became a drunk when I was fifteen''

''But at least you had your mother!'' cried Illya.

''Your right I did still had a mother, but that mother agreed with them and started to hurt me, the only one who I had was my older step brother'' sighed Kole ''and recently I found out he tried to kill me''

''BUT TELL ME IF YOU COULD HURT THOSE PEOPLE TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER WOULD YOU!?'' screamed Illya.

''Yes, I would, but that's because I'm a monster and you don't need to be!'' cried Kole.

Illya lashed out with her whip, but Kole held up his dragon arm and blocked it with that arm, it wrapped around his arm and he grabbed it with his dragon hand, Illya tried to shocked Kole with her whip, but Kole just absorbed it with his dragon hand, Kole pulled out his revolver and fired shots at Illya, Illya quickly let go of her whip and dodged the shots running off, she turned off the lights, darkening everything.

''Stay behind me'' Kiran ordered to Kali and Ghira.

Blake switched Gambol Shroud to gun form and loaded up some fire dust into her gun ''sorry dad, I'm going to light it up'' said Blake ready to fire, but Kole quickly stopped her.

''It's fine I can smell her'' said Kole, reloading his revolver.

Kole took a whiff from the air and then switching hand to his Dragon arm and fired a Dragon Shot which narrowly missed Illya and blasted a huge hole in the wall, Kole then realizing what he had done turned to the Belladonna's with a sheepish smile and said ''I am so sorry, don't worry I will pay for that''

''Kole, look out!'' cried Kiran rushing up and blocking Illya who had retrieved her whip and had whipped at them again only for Kiran to block with her shield.

''Oh, thanks Kiran'' said Kole.

''Don't mention it just stay on guard'' said Kiran.

Kiran then sent her shield away and grabbed her sword with both hands and slashed at Illya, Illya jumped back and whipped towards Kiran, Kiran blocked with her sword, but the whip wrapped around her sword, Illya grinned and started to surge electricity through it, but Kiran barely felt it.

''You call that an electrical attack?'' asked Kiran smirking ''oh no, this is an electrical attack''

Kiran surged electricity through her sword, it out powered Illya's whip easily and blew her back knocking her back into a wall, Illya, got up and got her whip ready, Kiran got her shield ready, Kole loaded his revolver and Blake got Gambol Shroud back into sword form.

''Illya give it up, you can't win'' said Blake.

''She's right, listen you don't need to do this'' said Kole.

Before Illya could retort a large blast came behind her and a wall was blown open, to reveal Jaune, Altair, Ciym and Sun, Jaune and Altair strolled in carrying a couple of beaten and battered Corsacc and Fennic and dropped them down, Ciym and Sun were following them closely behind, Jaune, Altair and Ciym then glared at Illya ''Leave now!'' growled Jaune.

Illya looked around, she was heavily outnumbered and from the power she could sense from Jaune, Altair, Kole, Kiran and Ciym, she was outgunned, so she quickly jumped out of the window and started to run away, with that done Jaune turned to the others and said ''Now that that's done, where the hell is Thane?''

Before anyone could answer they heard an explosion from outside and Jaune just sighed out ''never mind'' as they all headed out to check the noise.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Thane he was putting up a good fight with the Wolf Faunus, until finally deciding that he had humored her enough ''Dragon Glare!'' he stated giving the glare, which froze the Wolf Faunus… for a minute then she broke out of it and kept moving ''What!''

Thane dodged her next attack, he didn't know how she just did that, but he would look at it later, she continued her assault by drawing out a Katana and slashing at him, which he blocked with his armored forearm, Thane draw out a sword and was about to attack again when he heard the cry of ''NO!''

Both he and the Wolf Faunus stopped fighting and looked over to who called it out, it was Vivian, she quickly rushed over to them and held her hands out trying to stop them from fighting.

''Who's this?'' asked the Wolf Faunus, Vivian turned to her and then immediately hugged her, taking the Wolf Faunus back, but she didn't shove Vivian off her, something about this felt natural.

''Vivian, this is Vivian'' said Thane.

''Are you her father?'' asked the Wolf Faunus

''No she's not, but I am her guardian'' stated Thane ''and I would like to know why she's hear''

''I wanted to make sure you were ok then I saw you and mo- her fighting and I wanted to stop you'' said Vivian.

''You, young lady are in big trouble do you understand me?'' asked Thane.

''I understand'' said Vivian.

''Oh, let the girl do what she wants, it's as you just said your not her father'' stated Accalia.

''Well, she's an orphan and as I said I'm her Guardian and I'm pretty much the best thing hear that can add up to a father'' said Thane.

''Oh, really I feel sorry for the girl then'' said the Wolf Faunus.

''Oh, up yours'' said Thane.

This then led to a huge argument where the two were bickering back and forth as the other members of Dragons Order came out, along with Blake, Kali, Ghira and Sun, the two stopped as they noticed the group.

''Are we interrupting something?'' asked Jaune.

''No, in fact I am joining you'' said the Wolf Faunus.

''What!?'' exclaimed everyone.

''I know who you are, I know you travel with you bar somehow and I want in'' said the Wolf Faunus.

''Why though!?'' cried Thane.

''Your still on my hunting list and I can't allow you to ruin this pups future'' said Accalia, stroking Vivian's hair

''Your not coming with us, Jaune tell her she's not coming with us'' said Thane.

''Err, well guys?'' asked Jaune.

''I got no problem with it'' said Altair.

''Heh, sure why not'' said Kole shrugging.

''She could be helpful'' stated Kiran.

''Traitors!'' cried Thane.

''Ok then welcome aboard, were just going to need your name'' said Jaune.

''Accalia'' stated the Wolf Faunus.

''Alright, Accalia I'm kind of scared to ask, but why are you hunting Thane?'' asked Jaune.

''I am a Bounty Hunter and there is Bounty is on your friends head from the Schnee Dust Company for corporate theft'' stated Accalia ''that is why I shall stick close to you, so I can wait for an opportunity to get the bounty''

''Ok, we know about the bullets thing'' said Jaune.

''Bullets thing?'' asked Sun.

''Long story, but how much have you stolen from the Schnee Dust Company for not paying you?'' asked Jaune.

''Not much, I just stole a few thousand bullets, a few thousands cartages of dust, a few hundred crates, a few in the tens dust crystals, oh and a very special sword from the Schnee's which I sold for a pretty price'' said Thane.

''Your unbelievable'' sighed Jaune ''but then again, as Kole said were a bunch of fudging weirdo's so that is to be expected from this team''

''That's all you can say about him stealing?'' asked Blake.

''Well it's in the past now before we met him, so I really don't know what I can do'' said Jaune, causing Blake just to groan at him.

''And come on, you guys can't be that weird'' said Sun.

''Me and Kiran are probably the most normal two out of this group, but Kole's an alcoholic, Thane screams his head off and gets into fetal position if we mention a certain desert and Altair hates a specific genre of music so much that if you so much mention a certain word starting with P and ending in K he screams his head off at you'' said Jaune.

''You mean Punk?'' asked Sun.

''Oh, you should not have done-'' Jaune sighed as Altair cut him off.

''PUNK!'' roared Altair, before grabbing Sun by the collar and hauling him up to glare directly at him ''PUNK! PUNK IS NOTHING BUT DEATH! AND CRIME! IT'S THE RAGE OF A BEAST!''

Jaune quickly went up and stopped Altair manhandling Sun and looked over to the Belladonna's and gave an awkward laugh ''as you can see, I have been kind of busy''

''You weren't wrong, you people are rather weird'' said Accalia.

''Anyhow, I'd like to thank you six and if there is anything I can do you repay you I shall do it'' said Ghira.

''Well, there is one thing'' said Thane.

''Guy's I don't know if we should ask for it now'' said Jaune ''I feel kind of guilty if we would, we mostly helped because it was the right thing to do''

''Jaune, you said you'd do it'' said Ciym.

''I know, I just feel guilty asking for it now with us helping them just now'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, I guess your right, we can always go for plan B'' said Ciym ''you have a good heart''

''Thank you I try'' said Jaune.

''You don't need to'' smiled Ciym.

''I don't mind how big the request is just name it'' said Ghira.

''We kinda need a press conference'' shrugged Jaune.


	28. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, the press conference was set up and ready, many of the people there were wondering why another one was taking place a few days after the press conference they just had, Blake, her parents and Sun were also confused as to why Jaune had asked for a press conference, Jaune told them everything would be revealed in time, he had come with the people from last night, along with three people who wore hoods and cloaks, this made them more curious.

Jaune stepped up to the microphone and started to speak into it, ''hello, everyone, Ladies, Gentlemen, all of Remnant watching the broadcast, I am Jaune Arc, I am the leader of a group known as Dragons Order''

''Dragons Order?'' whispered Sun ''wait I've heard about them''

''Tell me later then'' whispered Blake.

''Now I am Human and I know many Faunus hear don't want to see a Human, but I plead that for a moment you ignore that and allow me to speak, thank you'' said Jaune ''now I want to make an announcement, but first I'd like to have it known that last night, the Belladonna household was invaded and the Belladonna's assaulted, we managed to capture the two leaders of the operation''

Thane and Kole quickly shoved the Corsac and Fennic on stage, they had bags over there heads which the two of them ripped off to reveal to everyone, everyone gasped as they saw the two of them, everyone on all of Mangerie knew who they were.

''Now, I know, a few days ago another press conference was held hear, it was to make a speech, about the White Fang, there actions and there intentions, well I'm hear now to say this, I know your scared and you just want to support this and not do anything, I'm sorry but I need to rip the Band-Aid off and say it won't work that way'' said Jaune ''you can sit hear on your asses and do nothing, but what do you think will happen while you do that, now I'm not asking you to do anything, that is fully up to you, but just ask yourselves, do you think anything will change?''

The whole crowd was silent and were all taking this all in, they were trying to think if this was correct, if they should listen up and go to Minstrel in order to protect it, Jaune then continued his speech, it was time to introduce the world to a new species.

''Now, to the announcement I promised'' said Jaune.

''Ok, he's doing good you three get on the stage, now!'' ordered Kole.

The three Florus nodded to Kole and quickly got onto the stage, causing some confusion from the crowd, reporters and everyone watching.

''Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, everyone watching this broadcast in Remnant, I am hear today to reveal, we did not have the full equation, for the longest time, we thought the only things that mattered were Humans and Faunus, well today I would like to reveal to you that's not true'' said Jaune motioning for Arsha, Cecelia and Martina stepped up ''Ladies and Gentlemen, World of Remnant, it is my great pride and honor to introduce to you, the Florus!''

With that the three Florus's removed there hoods and cloaks revealing themselves to everyone, the crowd burst into gasps, then whispers, people pointed at them amazed, they were all amazed by these people, you could hear the reporters saying ''are you getting this?!''

While everyone in the crowd steered in shock, the group that was with Dragons order and did not know of the Florus all had a verity of reactions.

Sun who had been drinking a glass of water spat the drink out looking at the Florus in absolute awe and amazement, Blake just had the most priceless face as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open looking at these half human half plant people.

Ghira and Kali were both amazed; Ghira had rubbed his eyes over and over to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks with him, Kali had put a hand over her mouth, her mouth was open and her eyes had widened, something was coming back to her, she could remember something like this and tears came to her eyes, Accalia had a bit more of a verbal response.

''Are you kidding me, are you freaking kidding me!?'' cried Accalia in shock.

''No were not kidding you, why?'' asked Thane.

''I, just- I just, I need a moment to process this'' said Accalia ''I'm not a Florus Racist. I don't mind plant people it's just a lot to take in''

''Eh, that's understandable'' shrugged Thane.

''Now I turn the microphone over to the leader of the Florus, Arsha'' stated Jaune walking off the stage as Arsha moved to where Jaune stood, Jaune walked back over to the group, who were all clapping for him.

''Jaune that was awesome'' said Sun.

''Indeed, you did very well for a young man of your age'' said Ghira.

''Oh god'' gasped Jaune sitting down and taking several deep breaths ''that was one of the toughest things I've ever done, I was starting to think it was a mistake, but I pushed on!''

''Well, personally I think that you did a fantastic job'' said Ciym smiling and hugging Jaune ''thank you for doing what you did, thank you for keeping your word and speaking of which you have a really good way with words''

''Thanks Ciym'' said Jaune.

''She's right, by the way was that all scripted or did you improvise that on the spot?'' asked Kole.

''I actually improvised that on stage'' said Jaune.

''Well, I must say that was a really good speech Jaune and a really good way to introduce these people'' said Blake.

''Thank you, Blake'' smiled Jaune.

Arsha cleared her throat and started to speak; ''Hello, as Jaune just said, I am Arsha, I am leader of the Florus and I would like to thank you all for coming, I know you are skeptical to trust us as we have hidden from the world for so long, but I would like to ask that you possibly give us a chance, we hid out of the fear that you have of being prosecuted, but no more, we are stepping out now and we'd like to start hear with the Faunus, now we know we have a while before we gain trust, but we hope we do gain it, we would like to start with a dinner even, we are going to be holding at an establishment Dragons Order owns, called the Valhalla Bar, we'd like you to come and meet us and talk with us, were going to host a big dinner event there and anyone's invited''

''Oh, that's a good idea quick, Altair, Kole, Thane, Sun, any of you invite any of the media, we can use them to spread the word of the Florus!'' ordered Jaune.

As soon as he said that Altair, Thane, Kole and Sun all got up and rushed to find anyone of the media to talk to and invite, Blake decided to do the same, this seemed to be helping to get the Faunus, once it was all finished Dragons Order, along with Ciym and the Florus, all headed back to the Valhalla Bar to get ready for tonight's service.

-LINE BREAK-

When the group arrived back they started to prepare for the dinner and for the Florus's first interaction with the world at large, Arsha had her people prepare to meet up with others, but she soon joined up with the main group as they prepared and planned the dinner out.

''Alright, we better get ready and fast, me and Altair are going to do a menu that is slightly difficult'' said Jaune.

''What's so hard about it?'' asked Kole.

''No plants, no vegetables, no fruit'' stated Arsha shivering ''but were willing to let the Faunus eat them, but we- we are plants- so''

Arsha shivered and Kole understood ''Oh, I'm sorry Arsha'' he said softly.

''It's fine, it's fine'' sighed Arsha.

''Ok, then were going to do that, no plants for the Florus and no animals if the Faunus don't want animals'' said Jaune ''Accalia, can we count on you to help in the service''

''I'm in your group now, I need to prove myself as an ally and I need to earn my keep, so yes I will help and of course I will work in the bar, you don't even need to pay me, at one point I will take your friend back and collect the bounty from the schnees that should compensate me enough'' stated Accalia.

''Oh, bring it princess!'' growled Thane.

''Great, now as you know we have Emerald and Mercury as prisoners, before we go any further I will let you know, in my anger I may have exadurated on what they're cuffs do'' said Jaune.

''What did you tell them'' sighed Altair.

''I told them that the arm rings were explosives instead'' said Jaune sheepishly.

Altair sighed ''I guess there's nothing we can do, at least it ensures they're not going to try and betray us''

''I'm sorry guys'' said Jaune.

''No, look it's not fine, it's anything but fine, but you were full of rage and they are very bad people'' said Ciym ''listen it's not a good thing, you acted out of nothing but emotion and that emotion was rage, but it's decision you made and we just need to hope it's the right one''

''It is a good way to make sure they don't betray us, I'll give it that'' sighed Altair ''look we will work it out later''

''Right, I'm sorry guys, I'll tell them and fix this later, I am really intent to fix all of this'' said Jaune ''anyways for now, lets work on service and how we can make this a great service''

The group nodded and as they were about to discuss what they were going to do when the girls all rushed up ''Jaune can we borrow 1000 lien?'' asked Pyrrha.

''What why do you girls need 1000 lien?'' asked Thane.

''We have a plan for the dinner and we need the 1000 lien?'' asked Clair.

''Please'' pleaded Pyrrha, looking at Jaune with big eyes, Jaune usually could take this kind of thing having grown up with three younger sisters who gave him the big eyes all the time when they pleaded for something, but with Pyrrha he just couldn't resist it for some reason and just sighed and took out his wallet.

''Hears the money, it counts as allowance got it'' said Jaune.

''Got it'' said Pyrrha, before the girls all rushed off.

''Alright then, lets set up'' said Jaune, just as he said that everyone heard a knock at the door, he went to the door and opened it ''you don't need to knock were open'' he then saw who it was Blake, Ghira, Kali and Sun ''oh its you guys, come in''

The four of them walked in and looked around, Sun let out a low whistle ''nice place you got hear'' he said.

''Thank you we all contributed to the place, anyways why did you guys come hear?'' asked Jaune.

''We want to help you with this dinner your throwing'' stated Blake.

''Yes, we'd like to help introduce the Florus into the world, we are quite privileged that they chose us to start with'' said Ghira ''so as mayor of Menagerie I would like to personally shake Arsha's hand and welcome her''

''I'm good with it, as long as Arsha is though'' said Jaune.

''I see no problem in it'' said Arsha ''I would be quite welcome to it actually''

''Ok then, your approved'' stated Jaune.

''There is more'' said Blake ''we want to come with you, your going to Haven right, we want to come with you''

Jaune was silent for a few moments before looking to the others, who all looked at him ''yeah give us a minute would you please, we need to talk this over'' stated Jaune.

The whole group then walked into a separate room and Jaune said ''alright, listen were running out of time we need to get ready quick so we'll just have a quick vote, all in favor say aye and those against say nay''

''aye'' said the group, they then left to meet up with the Faunus group.

''Alright, we talked about it'' said Jaune ''and were all ok with it, but you will be working hear while staying with us''

The group of Faunus nodded; Ghira then cleared his throat before he said ''I'd like my Daughter to help me represent the Faunus at this party''

''Alright, if that's the case then Arsha you can pick someone to help you represent the Flrous'' said Jaune.

''Kole, I want Kole'' said Arsha.

''Wait, Kole?'' asked Jaune ''I don't mind if you want to use Kole that's fine with me, but why Kole?''

''Simple, we want equality hear tonight, so I think a human being with me as my escort and right hand tonight will do a great job for it'' said Arsha.

''Kole?'' asked Jaune.

''I'd be pleased to do it'' said Kole quickly.

''Alright then, we'll just get a new bar tender for tonight, as you work with Arsha'' said Jaune ''Ciym, your working with Thane and Kiran as a waitress, now to the others who have just joined us, can any of you cook?''

''I can'' said Sun.

''Really?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah really, don't ask alright, but just know I can cook'' said Sun.

''Ok then you're with me and Altair, if anyone else hear can cook please say now'' said Jaune, when nobody answered Jaune just said ''fine, before I do something and reveal something that might get on Blake and Sun's nerves, needing me to explain it later, can anyone manage the bar? And by that I mean does anyone know how to mix drinks?''

Nobody answered and Jaune sighed ''Blake, Sun I will explain later I promise you, Thane get the prisoners time to earn there keep''

Thane nodded and left the group, he came back a few minutes later with Emerald and Mercury, Blake and Sun had there mouths wide open, before they both glared heatedly at Emerald and Mercury which caused them to become even more nervous.

''Why are they hear!?'' asked Blake.

''They're our prisoners, they're going to give us information in exchange for help and protection'' stated Jaune.

''How can you let those creeps be hear!'' cried Sun.

''Who are they anyways?'' asked Ghira.

''They were two of the people who caused the Fall of beacon'' said Blake ''Jaune you were there and you witnessed some of the things they did how can you let them be hear''

''Yeah, don't think I'm happy about this either Blake, I am pissed at this arrangement'' stated Jaune ''but, while I'm at it I might as well say, I'm sorry Emerald and Mercury I lied, your wrist bands do no contain explosives, they only electrocute you''

''I-it's alright'' said Emerald, slightly calmer now ''I think we'd do that in your position''

''Yeah we defiantly would'' said Mercury.

''Ok great, you can you mix drinks?'' asked Jaune.

''Err, yeah my dad made me mix him some'' stated Mercury.

''Great, Kole's representing the Florus with Arsha tonight, your working the bar, got me'' ordered Jaune, Mercury nodded ''Emerald your working as a waitress, got me'' Emerald nodded ''alright, Mrs. Belladonna are you going to be working with us?''

''Yes I will be, I'll work as a waitress too'' stated Kali.

''Ok and you Accalia?'' asked Jaune.

''Well I can cook, but I want to be a waitress for tonight, I want to find out what is the best place in this establishment'' stated Accalia.

''You sure?'' asked Jaune, Accalia nodded ''ok then, if Sun screws up enough we'll swap the two of you, but ok listen this only applies to Kali and Accalia, Kiran wore this and well-''

''It's comfy to me and I enjoy wearing it alright'' said Kiran.

''I know and I am not shaming you'' said Jaune holding up the waitress uniforms that looked like waitress uniforms ''if you don't want to, I'll find something else''

''Wait that!'' cried Blake ''that's your waitress uniform, no way my mother is going to-''

''Thank you, you have good taste young lady'' said Kali.

''Thank you'' smiled Kiran, making sure to smirk at Jaune.

''Again I was not shaming you'' said Jaune.

''Wait what!'' cried Blake ''why?''

''Blake sweetie, before you were born I worked in a maid café'' stated Kali.

''Oh, I've seen those, I've never went to one I kinda want to though'' stated Thane.

''You would'' said Accalia.

''What's that suppose to mean!'' cried Thane.

''Anyways that is how I met your father he was one of our regulars'' stated Kali, this caused Ghira to blush.

''Ok, now what about you Accalia?'' asked Jaune.

''I'm fine with it, a hunter goes to any lengths'' said Accalia.

''Ok then'' said Jaune handing a couple of uniforms to Kali and Accalia.

As they went up Blake glared at both Emerald and Mercury ''If anything happens tonight anything at all after all you've done, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant'' stated Blake growling.

''We know and we expect you to-'' Emerald started.

''Don't expect anything out of me that's pleasant for you, you hurt my friends, you made me question Yang, if you do anything more I swear I will get payback on you for it'' growled Blake.

''Blake take this'' said Jaune handing her a remote.

''What's this?'' asked Blake.

''It's a shock remote, its connected with there bands, you feel uncomfortable, use it'' said Jaune.

''Thank you Jaune'' smirked Blake.

''Your welcome, now dinner's gonna start soon, get changed, in uniform and get to places'' stated Jaune.

Everyone nodded and got to their places **''Good work, strong leadership?''** stated Overlord.

''Thank you'' said Jaune.

 **''Jaune''** said Overlord **''once you finish this, then we need to talk, all of us do alright''**

''Yes Overlord I understand'' said Jaune.

Soon enough the service started and everything went excellently, the party was a huge hit, the Faunus and the Florus had a great time together, the press that were invited were able to get some really good information and some really good positive articles.

The girls did come back and there idea was actually pretty good, they had gotten some microphones and lightnig equipment to there live stage and preformed so live songs and dances, everyone loved them and though they were cute and sweet.

Jaune did find himself occasionally gazing at Ciym when she came in and out taking orders and food, because of the outfit, Altair was in a similar situation with Kiran, same was with Thane and Accalia, though he wouldn't admit it, Emerald and Mercury were also doing alright on there first night on the job.

The two species got along wonderfully and they easily could relate to one another, there were a few hiccups, like when a Faunus man grabbed Arsha's ass and Kole punched him knocking out many of his teeth, but that was quickly sorted and the Faunus actually patted Kole on the back for it, to the looks of things the Florus had convinced the Faunus to join in the struggle for Haven when it happened.

-LINE BREAK-

When the dinner was over all the Faunus left and Jaune started to explain the situation and the plan to Blake, Kali, Ghira and Sun, he didn't tell them anything about the Dragons, if they wanted to come with them then he'd tell them when they met up with Ruby and the others.

After the dinner, Jaune informed the others that Overlord wanted to talk with all of them, they soon did get into meditation position and entered their space and faced the dragons.

''So, what do you want to talk to us about, it must be serious'' said Jaune.

 **''Simple, we know your all not ready, so were planning a place to go that is close to the next area Fel, is planning on attacking this Haven''** stated Overlord.

''Why, we can fight!'' said Jaune.

 **''Yes, you have all improved, but you have mostly improved with Aura, you haven't even learned anything about Qi, Qi our main power source''** stated Merlin.

 **''Jaune, we've only begun to train, you've made progress yes, but so far we have only been building muscles and we have been building up skill, but so far we haven't been building up your powers with the Crimson flames and I need you to master them, there is more, speed, intelligence, endurance you have potential Jaune I see it, I see so much of it in you, but your not using it''** stated Ovelord.

Jaune looked at a little crimson flame in his hand, Overlord was right, they had been training and training hard, he now had a muscle build comparable to the other students of Beacon and that was just the first week of training, if he could become more skilled and more powerful then who know's, Jaune just nodded.

 **''Altair, so far most of your fights have been won through nothing but brute strength and power and ferocity, true it has worked, but perhaps take a moment and think about your battles, your choses in those battles''** stated Bārūban.

Altair looked like he was thinking of this, true thinking about his battles would most likely make them easier and leave him less injured at the end of his battles, Altair thought on this and nodded.

 **''Next to you Thane, you have skill and power yes, but your creativity and your skill with other weapons is sorely lacking''** stated Tyrant.

Thane looked down quite hurt ''your right, I can see that, in my fight with Monarch, the only thing that really kept me back we him switching out weapons and using them all to great effect'' he said.

 **''Kole-''** started Merlin only for Kole to cut him off.

''No, it's fine I know about me, I've barely learned any magic, I am a good shot and a good hand to hand fighter, but my lack of skills with my powers drags us down, I know and I really do need training for it'' stated Kole.

 **''Good to see you know your flaws''** said Merlin.

 **''And finally you Kiran, you have power, you have skill, but you haven't been embracing any of your dragon powers yet''** stated Lyn.

Kiran thought on it, Lyn was right all she had used thus far were her skills as a Valkyrie, her sword and shield and her lightning powers, she had never learned how to manipulate the lighting and mold it into something special for her to use,

 **''We're going to take you to a special place where we can use a special ritual, using this ritual we can make a sort of area, this area will last one day in real world time, but inside this area it will last for 1,000,000 years, there we will train, you won't age it will still be one day but it will feel like 1,000,000 years''** stated Marlin.

''Really, that's pretty cool'' said Thane.

 **''We will also be able to obtain physical bodies whilst we are in this training''** stated Overlord **''this will help us to train you''**

''Right'' said Jaune ''now set a course I want us there as quick as possible''

Everybody nodded to him as they started they're trip towards the temple, ready for a long time of training.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **Ok just telling you this to get you ready, the next two chapters might not feature Dragons Order, it's so we can focus on different characters, after that we will focus on Dragons Order.**

 **Have to say I'm kinda disappointed in Volume 5, it's mostly just been dialogue, don't get me wrong there is some action, but I'd kinda like more.**

 **I hope this chapter was satisfying I kinda feel like nothing really happened in it.**


	29. Chapter 21

**Alright, I'll be honest it's hear that the time line gets a little bit screwy, but just try and bear with me hear please, now I know these events happened earlier, but this is kind of an into a few months ago or a few weeks ago.**

 **Also just letting you know we are featuring that guy that Yang decked and knocked out one tooth, were going to call him, Shay, ok.**

 **Also this chapter does contain some conspiracy theory's against Ozpin that I somewhat believe in now.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 21

Team RNR and Qrow had finally made it to Mistral, but they had taken some really hard hits most notably Ruby, who wasn't herself, even as the others chatted, they looked back to her, her hood was up and she was looking down depressed.

Ruby, hadn't been the same since the battle with Lucia, she was now wearing an eye patch similar to the one Cinder had worn and she no longer had her chipper demeanor, she was actually starting to question if what she was doing was the right thing, sure whatever powers her eyes had been an advantage, but now one of them was gone and the power was decreased, that had also effected her fighting, with the now lack of depth perception, she now felt totally useless and nothing could really cheer her up, none of Nora's jokes, none of Ren's tasty food or even her uncles encouragement, even the spectacular view couldn't lift her spirits, she just felt like there was a void inside her.

Jaune's leaving had also hit her hard, she believed that there must have been a reason, she didn't blame him, she saw him training late, she should have tired to help him, say something at least, but now he was gone, she believed that he had some kind of presence though, she knew that she and Jaune would meet up at one point or another.

As they left the viewpoint and started to move to Haven Academy, only to find nobody was there, literally nobody, everything was quiet, too quiet or it was until Nora decided to try and do something.

''Hello! Anybody!'' she called.

''Oh yes Nora, do it louder, if we couldn't find anyone before we will be sure to find them now'' said Ruby heavily sarcastically.

''No, something's not right hear'' said Qrow ''come on!''

Qrow suddenly started to charge down the hall and kicked the door open to reveal a somewhat elderly man with a beard and a long mane of hair, he had a long lion tail revealing he was a Lion Faunus, he gave out a paniced cry and fell back onto his back, everyone else gave a paniced cry, Qrow soon introduced the man as Leonardo Lionheart and they introduced themselves.

''Lie Ren sir'' said Ren respectfully.

''Nora Valkyrie'' said Nora enthusiastically.

''Ruby Rose'' said Ruby quietly.

''Qrow, you almost scared me half to death'' said Lionheart, he then took a gasp as he felt the insects inside him start to squirm, reminding him to watch what he was going to say and that Vespa was listening.

''Why weren't you at the gate to greet us?'' asked Qrow.

''I guess time slipped me'' said Lionheart, he soon felt the streign on his stomach loosening.

''Your kidding me right?'' asked Qrow.

''Yes, I'm sorry'' said Lionheart.

''So where is everyone?'' asked Nora.

''Well, my staff is away until classes resume'' stated Lionheart.

''Leo you cannot be serious'' hissed Qrow ''who's guarding the relic!?''

''Qrow, the children!'' hissed Lionheart.

''Yeah I filled them in'' said Qrow.

''You filled them in'' repeated Lionheart before sighing and gesturing them to enter his office.

''I must say Qrow, this is reckless even for you'' said Lionheart.

''No reckless is leaving the Relic unguarded, it's not contacting Oz for so long'' said Qrow scavingly.

Lionheart felt a tightening around his gut as if to say solve this so he replied with ''there was nothing to check up on, not until the fall of Vale, but since that day, Minstrel has been in chaos!'' he stood up and slammed his fist onto his deck ''Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night'' Lionheart turned to the window ''everyone was watching, every house in every kingdom watched as that poor girl get torn apart-'' Ruby looked down depressed remembering what happened to Penny ''Mistral's territory only makes it harder to protect you know and-''

''Yeah, yeah look we get it, everyone suffered just answer the question, why are the Teachers not hear?'' asked Ruby.

''Our people started to feel the terror and the Grimm attacked, the Huntsmen and Huntresses were naturally deployed to protect the people and we suffered heavy losses, some were teachers at this school and it's only gotten worse'' explained Lionheart.

Lionheart then let out a little grunt as he felt the insects moving around in his stomach, he was guessing it was because of his little speech that he had made, they were satisfied and loosened there grip, Qrow raised a brow at his grunt.

''You ok Leo?'' asked Qrow.

''I'm fine Qrow, it's just, my stomach has been having problems recently'' said Lionheart.

''I see'' said Qrow.

Lionheart then slightly paniced as he saw Kasumi standing there in plain sight his Katana drawn, he gestured to Lionheart to continue, then he gave him the 'shh' symbolism, Lionheart cleared his throat and continued.

''Look I don't know what happened to James, but it seems he's gotten worse, first the Dust Embargo, now the closing of borders and we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is'' he said.

''What about Cinder?'' asked Ruby ''you can't be this idiotic, they used this academy to get into the tournament, you have to have something''

''All, destroyed or deleted'' said Lionheart.

Ruby just grumbled to herself ''Ok then, the Maidens, why are they so important, Qrow told us they were important, but he didn't explain why?''

''I thought you filled them in'' said Lionheart.

''Mostly, I quit teaching for a reason'' said Qrow.

''Yeah, because he's so crappy at it'' said Ruby, causing Qrow to look surprise, she had been making subtle jabs at him, which he did somewhat expect with her missing eye, but this was the first time she just straight out insulted him, Ren and Nora were surprised too, but Lionheart not knowing just stated what they wanted to know, that the four maidens could unlock, the relics, Qrow revealing that he believed she was with his sister and Lionheart promising to deal with the council so they could handle it and with all that said and done, he explained that he couldn't help because of the council, they soon left after.

Lionheart then sat at his desk as Kasumi walked up to him grinning down at Lionheart as he looked down, two holographic logo's flashed up, one being a large W and the other being an insect.

''Oh Leon, we do need to work on your improve skills'' said Watts.

''Oh, on the contrary I think he did rather well'' said Vespa.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Watts came in, Kasumi was standing besides Lionheart who stood up as Watts entered the room ''are we ready?'' asked Watts.

''Yes'' said Lionheart fearfully, Kasumi then shoved him forwards telling him to move.

The three of them quickly walked to a room that was secret to everyone but these five people, in the center of the room was a Seer, Lionheart asked if Salem was there, she appeared in the Seer.

''Ah, Lionheart, Watts, Kasumi and Vespa'' said Salem.

''Ooh, nice, I somewhat wish I had something like this'' said Vespa.

''I'd be fine to give you a Seer'' stated Salem.

''Nah, it's fine I prefer to appear in person anyways'' stated Vespa.

''Hmm, I see, report'' said Salem.

''Of course ma'am I wouldn't dare waste your time'' said Leonardo.

''I'm sorry, but I am still so amazed by this creature'' said Watts tapping on it a couple of times.

''Hmm I suppose, I guess Salem does not allow dissection either'' stated Vespa.

''Anyhow Lionheart please report'' said Kasumi.

Lionheart then explained to Salem how he had found out about the Spring Maiden and about Qrows visit.

''I see, excellent work Watts, Kasumi, I should have trusted you both from the beginning'' stated Salem.

''You know what, Lionheart deserves credit too, so you know what, I will remove my insects'' said Vespa.

Lionheart looked extremely pleased at that proclamation, but his excitement dulled when he only spat out a centipede, which went back to Vespa ''wait you just said-''

''Oh right I didn't say it properly'' said Vespa ''you see if I remove all my insects at once they'll tear you apart, so I will remove one insect for one favor, I think it's good motivation, don't you agree Salem?''

''I agree, excellent work Vespa, I expected nothing less'' said Salem ''do you understand your position Leonardo?''

''Yes, ma'am'' said Lionheart.

''Now, Salem if you do not mind, I already have some of my children in that tribe, they have been spying on it for me for a while and now, I want to pay that tribe a visit'' said Vespa ''I want to fight Raven Branwen, simply send your follower Tyrian to me as well as my strongest son Stag to me''

''Very well, but what makes you think you will succeed?'' asked Salem.

''Because unlike you Salem, I do not fail'' stated Vespa.

''I thought you said, that you were done being a bitch'' growled Salem.

''Oh, who said that I know, I didn't say that, but look on the bright side, it's a win, win for you, you see if I succeed then you get another maiden and you can also install the Fall Maidens powers into her and therefore, you have two Maidens in one'' stated Vespa ''and if I fail, you now have a reason to be a bitch to me''

''Then you had better succeed'' stated Salem, as the orb on the Seer became black again.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Ren and Nora were talking to one another, they were discussing Ruby, between one another.

''Look, we need to make sure she's ok, she's been on a downwards spiral since she lost her eye'' said Ren.

''Yeah, I'm getting worried'' said Nora.

''We need to talk to her about it, she's been really struggling'' said Ren.

''Yeah, she can't really fight now, she's really been struggling with the lack of depth perception'' said Nora ''but I think this has really shaken her and loosened her confidence, she's now wondering if this was the right choice, I wish Jaune was hear, he might know what to do''

''Well, he's not, I don't know why he left, but there must have been a good reason, so now it's up to us to support Ruby'' stated Ren, just then there was a knock on the door.

Ren and Nora looked at one another, before Ren answered the door, to see a young boy, with tanned skin and a white shirt, he had freckles and dark hair ''e-exscuse me sir, is a Ms. Ruby Rose hear?'' he asked.

''Yes why?'' called a voice, Ren turned to see Ruby ''open the door fully Ren''

Ren complied and the young boy walked in ''Hello miss I am Oscar and I'm hear to return your uncle'' said the boy.

Qrow stumbled in drunkley rambling, Ruby just sighed and rolled her eyes ''oh, thank you for bringing his useless ass home'' she spat, she then threw some money which Oscar caught ''buy yourself something nice kid''

''Err, exscuse me'' said Oscar.

''What do you want?'' asked Ruby.

''You have Silver Eyes'' said Oscar.

''Eye'' corrected Ruby.

''E-excuse me?'' asked Oscar.

''I have a Silver Eye'' said Ruby taking her hood off and showing off her eye patch ''now what do you want?''

Oscar gulped and took a deep breath ''I am Ozpin''

Everyone just looked at him, while Qrow cheered out that he had found Ozpin and Ruby said ''oh this is sick, even for you Ozpin, this is disgusting''

Later when Qrow was notably sober they started to talk about this, Ozpin took over Oscar and explained everything they needed to know about his curse.

''Oh, so what now'' said Ruby.

''Ms. Rose you've… changed I see'' said Ozpin.

''Yeah, no shit, now get down to it'' spat Ruby.

''Well, we need to ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge'' stated Ozpin.

''It's gonna be hard, we'll need to play it close to the chest with Leo'' said Qrow.

''I agree, he's acting very odd'' said Ozpin.

''Oh, what's the matter, sad you puppets not following your orders, that he's cut off his strings?'' asked Ruby.

''Ms. Rose, Leo was never a puppet to me'' said Qrow.

''Could have fooled me'' said Ruby.

''Anyways, Qrow is right, we need to play this close to the chest'' stated Ozpin.

''Damnit, Leo what's going on, at this rate Salem will get the Relic'' said Qrow.

''We don't need to worry Qrow, even if she get's it it's useless to her, there's another safety function was featured to make sure nobody could use them, though the brother of life and humans stated it was to counter against someone named Fel, I don't know, apparently only certain people can use them, but I don't know who'' said Ozpin ''the text was very ancient the only words I could decipher were Overlord, Bārūban, Tyrant, Merlin and Lyn, but I don't know what they mean''

''Maybe a tyrannical overlord named Merlin Lyn Bārūban?'' asked Nora.

''Not likely, you see each word seems to be a name, they were all spelt with capitals and were in one section of the relics texts after another'' stated Ozpin.

''So what do they mean?'' asked Ruby.

''I honestly have no idea'' stated Ozpin.

''Wow, you are so useful aren't you'' spat Ruby.

This drew many eyes to her, Qrow sighed, he needed to finally find out what was wrong and talk to her, ''Ok Kiddo, what's up, you've been like this for a few days now what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Wouldn't you like to know'' said Ruby.

''Actually I would'' said Qrow ''come on, it's Ozpin we can trust him, alright''

''Wow, I guess Raven was right, if she left because of him'' said Ruby.

''What?'' asked Qrow.

''How many lives have you let be destroyed because of him, Hundreds? Thousands? I wager it's a lot'' stated Ruby.

''I haven't ruined any lives, what makes you think this'' said Ozpin.

''Well, we don't know you that's one, you're a complete stranger at best, heck how much do you know Qrow, how much do you know about Ozpin'' said Ruby ''heck I'd punch you if I didn't hurt the kid, your using, you might as well call him what he is to you Ozpin, he's just a meatbag to you''

''He's not I do, care for Oscar'' said Ozpin.

''What!'' cried Ruby ''you assure me what! That your not using him! You are, hey Ren, Nora remember when Ozpins original body, you know the one we originally saw him in, did it have it's own separate personality, oh wait, it didn't what's saying your not going to slowly suppress that boy until he's dead?

''I won't you have my word, Ms. Rose'' said Ozpin.

''Oh, your word, your word means shit to me Ozpin!'' spat Ruby.

''Listen, we will address all of this later'' said Ozpin.

''You really think you can ignore a conversation by this, fine be my fucking guest'' Ruby swore.

''It's not being ignored, I will address your concerns later'' replied Ozpin.

''Oh yeah sure we will, when I'm dead I'm betting, so the arguments gone'' stated Ruby with an eye roll.

''Listen I am going to begin training you'' said Ozpin, causing Ruby to give a hollow empty laugh.

''If you think I am learning from you then you're a bigger idiot than I perceived'' stated Ruby.

''Well, Ms. Rose I understand you do not trust me or Qrow, at the moment, but I can help, you need to learn hand to hand so you can fight without the Crescent Rose'' stated Ozpin, this did set something off in Ruby.

''Fight hand to hand?!'' said Ruby seething ''I CAN BARELY FIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS, MAYBE WE SHOULD WORK ON ME GETTING USE TO FIGHTING WITH MY NEW LACK OF DEPTH PRECEPTION, BEFORE WE TRY AND TEACH ME SOMETHING NEW!''

''Ah, yes… I suppose that is right'' chuckled Ozpin.

''Urg, guys I'm going to go somewhere where I cannot be contaminated by alcoholism and complete stupidity, call me when it's gone'' huffed Ruby storming off.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Adam was bowed before Sienna Khan, as she continued to scold him and tell him what he did wrong and was about to punish him, when he introduced Hazel, Sienna rolled her eyes and denied there proposal then her men pointed there weapons at her.

''What is the meaning of this!?'' she exclaimed.

Adam stood up grinning smugly ''my orders, I ordered them to do this''

But suddenly all the men burst out laughing, Adam was confused ''what's so funny?''

''It's the fact that they're my orders not yours'' said another voice, Adler entered.

''Adler, of course you'd order this'' said Sienna.

''Oh, little sis all alone and weak as ever and guess what daddy's not hear to make me lose this time, it's free game'' said Adler.

''Hang on'' said Adam, strolling up to Adler ''I organized this, I am the one who attacked Beacon I deserve this- AHHH''

Adler had slashed Adam's face with his Tigers Nail's Adam's mask was split and a large scar was now on his side cradling his face in his hands, Addler spitting on him.

''Pathetic'' said Adler simply, before turning to Hazel ''you might want to leave before this gets bloody''

''Noted'' said Hazel leaving Alder kept walking towards Sienna and Sienna kept walking towards him.

''Why are you hear Adler?'' asked Sienna.

''To take back what is rightfully mine, you have made the White Fang into a pathetic group'' snarled Adler ''and despite the fact he's as harmful to me as a rubber duck at least Adam is doing something''

''T-thank you'' said Adam, who now had a degree of fear for Adler.

''Your welcome Adam, now as to you sister, you have made us scared cowards'' growled Adler.

''I am for force but only when necessary, I saw how our fathers methods had damaged our cause, so I will use force but only when nessesary'' said Sienna getting close to Adler, big mistake ''and guess what I won't be bullied to thinking- hhuuu''

Adler had slammed his hand and arm right through her chest ripping her heart out ''no I don't bully I just kill'' said Adler ''wait, that wasn't done right… oh well''

Alder retracted his hand, ripping Sienna's heart out, she collapsed to the floor and Adler took a bit out of the still beating heart before spitting it out in disgust, he then strolled to the throne and sat down ''ah it's good to be king'' he said.

''Sir what do we do with the body?'' asked a soldier.

''Rough up the body a bit, make it look like whoever did this was merciless and terrifying- wait what am I saying, why get you to do it when I can do it?'' grinned Adler.

Illya just watched in horror as Adler killed Sienna and as he started to mutilate her body, she was starting to regret not listening to Blake and resolved that she would meet up with Blake and ask to join her and her friends.

-LINE BREAK-

Shay was stood guard outside the camp, grumbling to himself, he was having a very bad week, first he lost a tooth, next he had his rations cut by Raven and now he was stood guard, could this get any worst.

He thought it would as a Scorpion Faunus and a man with a metal arm approached, he pointed his weapon at them, but then he heard the cry of someone saying ''Lower your weapon!''

He saw someone he never thought he'd see for a long time, Stag, with another member of the Colony they were both carrying a Litter with a black veil all around it, making the person inside the Litter shilloutted.

''Stag, but that would mean-'' Shay paused as the two men opened the veil to the litter revealing Vespa, Shay gasped and quickly threw himself to the floor bowing in front of Vespa ''your majesty''

''Rise my soldier, I assume you have done as ordered'' stated Vespa.

''of course'' said Shay ''I Longhorn live to serve you my queen''

''Oh, my child who did this to you, they knocked off a pincer'' said Vespa ''don't worry though, if anyone smears dirt on my children's faces they smear dirt on mine and therefore they must be punished!''


	30. Chapter 22

**So hear it finally is, I am rather exited by this chapter, I wanted to write this chapter for a while and its hear, Raven Branwen Vs. Vespa.**

 **As you know I did not like Jaune's Semblance, well it's not the only Semblance that I thought was stupid and wasteful and could have easily been a technique or in this ones case technology and it would make no difference.**

 **Also, I am noting this down, Vespa is going to get one form of Character development I came up with yet am not sure if it work.**

Chapter 22

Raven Branwen sat on one side of her small tea table in her tent as her daughter and her daughter's friend sat on the other side of the table, she was being very calm with them and explaining everything to them, her past at Beacon and her connections to Ozpin, she was about to make them an offering when Vernal burst into the tent.

''Raven!'' cried Vernal bursting through, taking a few pants ''they've found us, they've found us!''

''Who Salem!?'' asked Raven.

''Worse, the Colony'' stated Vernal.

Raven's eyes widened, she knew who and what the Colony were and she knew just how deadly they were ''Damnit, quick we need to move quickly, abandon camp, carry only the supplies we can, we need to move now!'' stated Raven desperately.

''Mum what's going on? What's the Colony?'' asked Yang.

''Not now Yang we need to move'' said Raven desperately ''we could head to Tai or to Qrow, no choice, Qrow it is''

''No, Mum listen me and Weiss have been patient-'' Yang started but Raven would have none of this.

''DON'T ARGUE! JUST MOVE YOU IDIOT! MOVE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!'' screamed Raven in a tone of desperation and frustration, but then she froze as they all heard the sounds of screams, Raven started to violently shake ''oh no… too late… too late''

They walked out to see a group of six people, the first four were Vespa, Stag, Monarch and Tyrian, the fifth was a very lanky man with long hair that covered his face and was wearing a rain coat and jeans, the last one was the man who Yang had punched a tooth of Shay was bowed before the woman.

''Shay?'' asked Raven ''what is the meaning of this?''

''Silence, I no longer take orders from you bitch!'' he spat, only for Vespa to hold her hand up to silence him immediately.

"Greetings, Raven Branwen, I am Queen Vespa of the Colony" Stated the woman "these are my children, Stag" she gestured to Stag "Bolg" Vespa motioned to the lanky man "and Longhorn" she gestured to Shay "as well as my associates, Monarch and Tyrian"

Monarch just stood with his arms folded, one of his arms was a full metallic arm the colour of blue, he had only needed the forearm, but he had asked for his full arm to be amputated and his arm was now fully metal, Tyrian was grinning madly and sadistically and waving.

Raven gulped, she needed to show she wasn't intimidated, it wasn't easy as she was very intimidated, she needed to show no fear and show that she had just as much of a presence as the Queen had, she doubted she could put it on but she had to try.

"A Self appointed Queen, three stooges, a... I don't know what he's suppose to be and an insane madman" stated Raven, surprise, surprise the Colony members were not pleased with her comment directed at Vespa.

"You-" growled Stag, the other two growling "HOW DARE YOU, YOU-"

Vespa silenced him by holding her hand up "it's fine Stag, I am in a very forgiving mood today"

With those words Stag fell to his hands and knees in front of Vespa and said "your kindness and practice are astounding my Queen, I Stag strongest and fiercest of the Colony am in awe of your kindness"

"Rise, Stag, I don't want to cause a scene" stated Vespa, Stag quickly did as she said and got up "now I really don't want to cause a scene, I am currently partners with Lord Fel and Salem and I am here with a proposition for you to join us"

"And if I don't?" asked Raven.

"Well, I would be unhappy if you didn't join us" stated Vespa.

"And why would I care if your unhappy?" asked Raven.

"I am the Queen of the Colony, when I am happy I am happy, when I am unhappy the Colony is unhappy, simple as that" stated Vespa.

"Wow, you remind me a lot of my father" said Weiss with an eye roll.

Stag grinned under his mask eyeing Weiss "ah, I smelt a Schnee, are you a Schnee?"

"Y-Yes" said Weiss shakily.

"it's been a while since I butchered a Schnee" Weiss took a step back "I think the part I enjoy the most is the part where they beg and offer money, they plea and plea for mercy, but that's just what makes it fun, you know Ivory Schnee?"

"M-my grandmother?" said Weiss shakily.

"She was the last Schnee I butchered" smiled Stag "your next"

"S-S-So you're the one, you're the one who's been killing Schnee's for years'' said Weiss sounding very angrily ''are you confessing this to me!?''

''Confessing it, I am proud of it!'' cheered Stag, before turning around and bowing the Vespa ''I plea to you my Queen allow me to do the same to her!''

''Now, now Stag, we are guests hear, do not attack unless provoked'' stated Vespa.

''Understood my Queen'' said Stag.

Weiss however did not take kindly to this and dashed forwards with Myrtenaster and stabbed forwards with it, but Stag easily caught it in his hand, after he did he easily snapped it as though it were a toothpick, before quickly turning around and stabbing Weiss in the collar bone with it, causing Wiess to scream in pain.

''Weiss!'' cried Yang worried.

After that Stag grabbed Weiss by the throat and lifted her up, Weiss struggled in his grasp to get out, as Stag let out a cruel chuckle ''please my Queen, may I do it now?'' he asked darkly.

''Well she showed aggression, you may show aggression back now'' stated Vespa.

''Thank you my Queen!'' cheered Stag ripping his mask revealing his scared jaw which opened up and shot a tentacle like thing out of his mouth with a barb, Weiss dodged the barb, but it sliced into her face, Stag retracted this and took another jab.

But before he could Vernal threw one of her ring blades, which hit Stag right in the face causing him to let go of Weiss, she scrambled back away from Stag as fast as she could, Yang quickly helped her up ''Weiss are you ok?'' Yang asked.

''yeah I'm fine'' said Weiss before turning to Vernal "t-thank you"

"Don't your still just a paycheck" stated Vernal.

Vespa however was less that impressed as she caressed Stag's face ''hmm, you'd be dead, but I know your the Spring Maiden so looks like I need to keep you alive, consider yourself lucky'' stated Vespa, Vernal just snarled.

"Yeah, lucky me'' snarled Vernal.

''But I guess this means I now need to show aggression'' stated Vespa.

Vespa easily just snapped her fingers and the three Colony members took there true forms, they're transformations were all very disgusting as they tore through there human flesh and muscles, they're bone snapped to position themselves into there true bodies, while all of this happened the sound of flesh ripping and bones snapping echoed through the area, all of the humans face's shifted into a look of horror and disgust, Weiss quickly moved her hands to cover her mouth so she could prevent herself from being sick, they're true forms did look quite impressive though.

Stag's true form was something like a beetle with a black and red exoskeleton, he had three large horns, one on the top of his head the other two on the side, his face had a mouth like the one he had in human form, one of his arms, his left arm, was a regular arm, he had a blade on this arms forearm, while the other, the right arm, was a large three bladed crab claw, he had spikes on that forearms and spikes on his shoulders, he had small wings, his legs looked like knight leg armor with spikes on his shins and on his face was a scar identical to the one he had just gotten from Vernal.

Bolg, had shifted into a large very armored body that resembled a fusion between a human and a wasp, he had a long mane of white hair with two antenna pointing forwards, he had large arms and legs, with large claws, he had a large stinger and he was wielding a large lance, the lance had a long poll and along the cone point of the lance was had spikes all over it.

Longhorn now had morphed into another stag beetle like creature, it had a copper colored exoskeleton, he had four small legs and two large arms, he had glowing orange eyes and several pincers, he had a large glowing horn with two more smaller horns, one of Longhorns pincers was missing, it was the tooth that Yang had punched out, Vespa started to stroke Longhorns chin as she did she pointed at Yang.

"You took my child's pincer, so in return I will take your lower jaw" growled Vespa in a deathly silent voice.

"Bring it on I'm not scared of you" growled Yang.

Raven's eyes widened as she was aware of what Yang was about to do "Yang Don't!" cried Raven.

Too late, Yang blasted herself forwards and readied a punch to smash into Vespa's face, only for Vespa to easily catch it in her left hand, Yang looked surprised at how easily her punch had just been blocked, but Vespa wasn't done as she soon started to squeeze Yang's fist causing her to collapse to her knees, Yang groaned in pain collapsing to her knees.

"Let me explain something to you very clearly child, you should be as scared of me as your mother is" said Vespa kneeling down before jabbing her hand into Yang's mouth, Yang's eyes widened as she knew what Vespa was attempting to do or at least she thought she did, thinking Vespa was going to attempt to rip her lower jaw off.

Yang quickly fired a shotgun blast from her 'Ember Celica' and quickly getting away, the shot did work and surprised Vespa, grazing her slightly and causing her to lose grip on Yang, Yang stumbled back and landed on her bum, Weiss quickly summoned a glyph the bring Yang back from Vespa.

''Oh, your no fun'' Vespa giggled.

Raven drew her sword menacingly, but it wasn't very intimidating to Vesap, who had three hulking insect creatures behind her, Raven started to try and think of a way to escape, but Vespa easily dashed that.

"Oh, but before you plan on evacuating everyone with some, fast evac plan I'm sure you cooked up, let me just dash that right now, Stag, Bolg, Longhorn, be dears and activate the parasites" ordered Vespa.

"Of course your majesty" stated Stag in a clawing voice, he and Bolg gave there wings a quick beat and in doing so they activated the parasites, tentacles broke out of all of the bandits, out of there stomachs, mouths, chests, arms, legs, everywhere.

"As you can see Longhorn has implanted parasites into all of your follows'' stated Vespa as one after another collapsed to the ground ''I had him keep you four up for the thrill of a hunt, now don't disappoint me''

Raven quickly looked around and said ''Follow me!'' she quickly began to run, Vernal, Weiss and Yang following her, Vespa grinning.

''The hunt beings'' she grinned.

"Awww, What about us!" whined Tyrian.

"Nothing about us, Lady Salem sent us with Queen Vespa to assure the capture of the Spring Maiden" stated Monarch.

"I've got it dear don't worry about it, as to entertaining you, you can sadistically kill all these bandits if you want to" smiled Vespa, Tyrian grinned and chuckled sadistically.

"Fine, then I shall come with you, just to make sure you capture her'' stated Monarch.

''Fine with me'' shrugged Vespa, as she and her children started to stroll after Raven with quite a slow pace, they walked into the forest where they started to track down there prey.

Meanwhile Raven's group had gotten to a good distance, she had decided what to do, she opened up a portal to Qrow, she then turned to Yang and Weiss.

"YANG RUN, GET INTO THE PORTAL IT'LL TAKE YOU TO QROW!" screamed Raven.

''But wait what about-'' Yang started.

"JUST RUN DAMNIT!" screamed Raven.

Yang and Weiss took one last look and went through the portal, Raven then turned to Vernal ''hurry up and leave''

''I'm not going without you'' said Vernal ''and if your going to fight them, then I am going to fight them with you''

Raven looked at Vernal for a while, she could see that Vernal was very determined to help her and fight beside her and she could clearly see that nothing she said would change her mind, against her better judgement she said:

''Fine''

The two then started to walk towards the battle, Raven could possibly easily escape using the portals, but she knew Vespa would find her easily, she needed to try and kill her now or die… she strolled towards the battle, Vespa was standing at the ready with her Colony and Monarch.

''Oh, so you two have decided to face me and die, I must ask: where is your daughter?'' asked Vespa.

''I sent her away, I got her away from this'' stated Raven.

''Oh, well I don't have to worry about that, I'll find her sooner or later'' grinned Vespa.

"Am I to assume you did what I think you did?" asked Monarch.

"I did" stated Vespa.

"I shall inform Lord Fel and Lady Salem" stated Monarch, he dropped a cube object to the ground and then crashed it under his foot teleporting him away, with all that done Vespa grinned and turned back to Raven and Vernal.

"Your daughter knocked out one of my child's pincers and now your... adoptive daughter shall we say has scared another of my children" stated Vespa, if looks could kill Vespa's glare would have turned Raven to ash "if someone smears dirt on there face they've smearing dirt on my face"

Raven let out a growl before screaming out ''SCREW IT, BRING IT ON YOU BITCH!''

"Oh, there we go, there's the Lion in you and before you think your semblance will be a turning point, I know of your Semblance honey, your the complete opposite to your brother, night and day, yin and yang, good and bad luck" stated Vespa "your Semblance is to give you and everyone else around you good luck and together you negate one another's Semblance"

"So you know lucks on my side" stated Raven.

Vespa gave a giggle, which turned into a laugh and then turned into a full force maintatic cackle "YOU THINK THAT MATTERS, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, WELL YOU CAN'T AND I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHY!"

Vespa's threw her arms out and changed form, her cloths ripping apart as she did so, Vespa's true form was a strange mix of beauty and horror, the only human part she had was an upper torso, besides that everything was insect, her upper torso was covered in insect exoskeletons which made her cloth's which covered her chest and shoulders but showed her belly, her skin had become a very pale white, her hair had become a light green, with two horn like antenna sticking out of her hair, her lower torso was like that of an arachnid, with a red abdomen, her eight legs were all curved like metal blade they were curved and they had blade points on both ends of his legs, her arms were red, the skin seemed to be like an insects exoskeleton, the veins on her arms were green, she had absurdly long finger nails that were claw like and her antenna were like a crown, Vespa grinned maliciously as she saw the look of terror on Ravens face.

Raven was absolutely terrified, she had heard of the Queen of the Hive, but she had no desire to see her and now that she had she was deathly afraid of the Queen, but she had been training to fight opponents of the Queen's level her whole life, Vernal was beside her ready to fight and die alongside her motherly figure, but Vespa had Stag, Bolg and Longhorn.

Longhorn fired a bolt of lightning from his horn, Venral quickly put her hands together as a bolt of lightning came from the sky blocking the lightning bolt, Vernal then drew out her circular blade guns and Raven drew out her Katana and charged the insect monsters.

''Take the Maiden, me and Stag will deal with Raven'' ordered Vespa.

''With pleasure Majesty'' said Bolg and Longhorn.

Raven then charged and slashed down, Stag blocking for Vespa with the blades on his regular forearm and pushing her back and slashing down with his claws, Raven quickly dodged and turned to Raven form to fly away and dodge easier.

''Too easy'' she said, spitting out a ball of webs.

The ball of webs hit the bird in midair, forcing Raven back into human form, Vespa then fired more webs sticking her to the ground, Raven struggled but it was like struggling against hardened steel and concrete.

''Don't both struggling or else I will have Stag punish you'' stated Vespa ''please show her Stag''

''As you wish majesty'' bowed Stag before turning around and spitting out a stream of blue liquid, which turned out to be acid as it melted a large group of trees to stumps.

Vespa then lowered herself down to Raven ''now, stomp struggling dear'' she said caressing Raven's cheek, Raven shaking in fear and sweating scared, she knew of one of Vespa's indulgence and she was scared of that.

Stag however was looking at Raven in interest holding out a card looking thing that was reacting to her, Vespa turned to see how her children were dealing with the Spring Maiden, surprisingly she wasn't using her powers and was using her guns instead, this made Vespa slightly concerned… why wasn't the Spring Maiden using her abilities, but then Bolg held up his lance it's tip spinning around like a drill and threw it at her, impaling the Spring Maiden and enraging Vespa.

''YOU FOOL!'' screamed Vespa, slapping Bolg backhanded sending Bolg flying before she grabbed Bolg and lifted him up strangling him ''I NOW HAVE LOST THE SPRING MAIDEN, I HAVE SHOWN I AM AS WEAK WILLED AS SALEM, YOU INCOMPETANT FOOL! I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO SHOW YOU PUNISHMENT!''

"Wait, my Queen, you might want to look hear" stated Stag holding up the card, Vespa stopped what she was about to do and looked to Stag, who was holding up the card.

"Is that part of your M.A.S.T (Magic and Ability Searching Tech) System Stag?" asked Vespa.

"Yes my Queen, I made it to find any that might be useful to us, Maidens and others, it's reacted, but it didn't react to the Corps now or when she was alive, but just take a look" Stag passed Vespa the card, Vespa held it up to Raven and it glowed a green colour, Raven was now even more terrified of what Vespa would do to her, Vespa was another story.

"Oh!" Vespa grinned "I see, my apologies for accusing you Bolg, I do have the Spring Maiden!"

"It is my humblest pleasure to serve you my Queen" rasped Bolg.

''Now, we will bring Salem her prize… oh and have Tyrian bring me a Bandit's body'' ordered Vespa ''I need to indulge''

Raven shook like a leaf she had never felt so terrified, as Vespa loomed over Raven grinning down on her, Raven knew Ozpin had planned to use Maidens to counter against the other forces of Remnant with there power, but the truth was compared to the Valkyries, the Colony, the Florus who once in 10000 birthed one who wielded the power known as the embodiment of Yggdrasil and the host to the soul of Fenrir, the Maidens were insignificant.

"oh and don't worry, your Daughter can run, but she can never hide from me, not that she now has the infection, oh and I think that Schnee girl has Stags poison running in her veins, such fun, hunting such weak prey!"


End file.
